The Forgotten
by Onmy
Summary: A man who does not fit in the world due to his hair and eye color. But some how he finds a way into the world of anceint Fuedal Japan also known as Nippon. He will met Gods, demons, bug size humans, and his true identity. This man has many names, but before he went into Nippon, he was known as Noreel, my OC.
1. Prologue

**This will be my first time doing a Fanfic of any sorts. I wanted to do this after reading Steel Moonlight, around there which is still being made (chapter 45 will be here soon-ish) I am only going to use a few characters from the Author (Manwiththebacon). I have my own OC, there MAYBE some references to shows, games, videos, ect. I do not own any of them or Okami (Maybe Okamiden will be put in) this (/these) wonderful game(s) belongs to Capcom. Any references belong to their makers whoever they are.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Noreel is a very rare kind of man.

He was born in Kansas. But that's not what makes him special; his hair is what makes him special.

He has snow white hair which was like that since the day he was born.

He lives directly next to Colorado's border and is in his early 20's.

He goes to college and has his own room and was able to bend some of the rules with the principle.

Noreel was driving to a spot in the country he knew of for his photography class that he was hoping to get a shot of a deer or coyote from his hiding spot in a tree.

Noreel stopped and got out of the car and headed over to the small forest where he could see his hiding spot from a tree.

He climbed up the tree and waited for a few hours but saw or heard nothing.

"Well… I'm going to get an F in photography." Noreel said as he got down from the tree.

He heard a thump from somewhere and looked around and saw a small black orb the size of a softball lying in the soft dirt.

He picked it up and looked at it. It felt like Ice in his hands and he couldn't keep it in the same hand for a while till he carried it back to his car where he set it down.

He thought for a minute and looked at the black orb and was shocked at what he saw the orb do.

The orb actually had a black cloud inside and something rushed into view on the inside.

"Is that a kanji?" Noreel thought to himself.

It didn't matter what it was him, but it was his now!

He set his camera next to him as he got into the car and headed to his college room wanting to examine and learn more on the orb he just found,

He drove to his College and parked the car in the back.

He got out with the camera and orb. He hid the orb in his coat pocket so not to feel the coldness of it and for no one to see it.

He climbed up the stairs of the dorm to the highest floor and walked down the hall to the last room at the end.

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door and walked inside.

He locked the door with the bolt and chain locks he had installed himself when he bent the rules.

He pulled the orb out and noticed that the orb was no longer cold or black.

It was white and was giving off warmth as it was being held in Noreel's hand.

He looked closer at it and saw that the black mist was replaced with white flames that flickered as he moved his hand.

"_Well, that's new."_ Noreel thought as he sat down next to his computer and started looking for anything about what he just found.

He spent a good few hours and found nothing of the orb at all. The Kanji was gone too and he didn't remember it no matter how hard it would be NOT to forget something this weird.

Something popped up on his computer and he read it. "Don't forget, 08/08".

Noreel felt anger slowly rising at what he saw.

It was a reminder of his birthday and though it was two weeks from it. July was surprisingly cold for Kansas-Colorado weather.

He decided to take a break and just stare into the white orb.

"_Tell me your secrets magic orb."_ Noreel said in his head thinking it would start something.

But nothing happened. _"Figures."_ He thought a little disappointed.

He set the orb on the ground and got out of his seat and pulled out his wallet.

He sat back down and opened the wallet and pulled out a picture.

He sat there for a minute or two with a faint smile on his face and noticed something weird on the wall in front of him.

Three black silhouettes like shadows were moving around.

But looked closer and saw that only one was actually moving and the other two were standing.

One was a big ball of something and the only silhouette moving was attacking it and seemed to grow tired.

He stopped and seemed to be talking to the other silhouette which was a dog.

He checked to see if it was just shadows coming from his window. The curtains were pulled back like always and could see the sun almost fully setting in the distance through them.

He watched the sun set completely and heard a roar or something drawing his attention to the wall again and saw that the dog was in pain and really weak.

Noreel could hear the sound of a French man talking but it was very faint.

Something popped out of the huge ball and out came a smaller ball with something inside it.

"_Oh this is gonna get good!"_ Noreel thought as he heated some popcorn up in the microwave.

The smaller ball fired a laser at the dog which now looked more like a wolf.

The French man stepped between the laser and the wolf. He was holding back the laser as he said something and all Noreel could think of was "_Yep, I was right."_

The man's grip on the floor his feet stood under started to give and made him get pushed back slightly. It happened again and again. It looked like he wasn't going to make it and then…

_BEEP!_

Noreel turned to face the microwave as it had finished and then quickly turned to see that the man was gone.

"Damn it, this always happens!" Noreel said to himself.

He got the popcorn and sat down in his chair and watched as the wolf fought the giant ball.

Strangely after the wolf did some kind of wolf-kung-Fu fighting skills, the Giant ball released some kind of white orb with a Kanji different than what Noreel's orb showed once.

The orb flew to the wolf and flames were suddenly being produced from its back.

"_Weird…"_ Noreel thought not remembering seeing that at first.

The wolf got stronger and would move its tail in an odd way and something would happen to the ball.

Noreel sometimes saw constellations above the battle as if they were watching and praying for the wolf to win.

He counted 12 different constellations and saw that the ball would change form after a few new constellations appeared.

The battle fiercely went one between the two as if in an endless struggle between the two.

But the end came and the wolf stood on top.

"Let's hear one of those famous victory howls." A voice said as a green light stood on the wolf's muzzle.

The wolf took a stance, jerked its muzzle to the ground and started lifting its head before stopping and stared at the green light.

It faded away and the wolf stood there before giving a proud howl.

Something grabbed the wolf and started shocking the creature.

It was the ball in a machine like state that the wolf defeated in.

The constellations disappeared one by one as the wolf was being shocked.

The machine threw the wolf to the ground as the last constellation disappeared along with the flames on the wolf's back.

"That's cheating!" Noreel shouted at how the ball-machine played dead to win.

Something happened and the Machine turned into a dark black hand with a ball attached to the wrist of it.

The wolf got up barely almost dead and…

FZZZ!

The images disappeared and the room went completely dark before Noreel moved the mouse on his computer and woke up the monitor.

He picked up the orb and saw that it was grey inside.

"_Batteries must be dead."_ Noreel thought as the ball just felt normal and boring in his hands.

Knocking was heard at the door and a voice said "Police, open up!"

"_Police, huh? I'm not falling for the same trick twice."_ Noreel thought as he walked over to his closet and unlocked the gun safe he had since he was able to bend the rules.

He pulled out his shotgun, bear rifle which was lever action, 22 bolt action, bowie knife, and put dual pistols in a bag and thought for a minute before picking up the orb and putting it in his jacket. He put a few valuables in the bag with them.

He pulled out all the ammo he had and put them in a bag before tying the bag to some long rope and lowered it down through the window.

He tied the end he held to his bed leg and started sliding down the rope.

He saw men dressed in police clothes and held a picture of him at a young age through a window and knew right then and there, they weren't cops.

Raged started to boil inside of him as he climbed down the wall.

He heard a gunshot and felt pain surge through his side and let go of the rope.

He hit the ground and landed next to the bag of his stuff.

He saw armed men walking towards him before blacking out.

"Bah… That furball's always spacing out like that. Ammy can't get anything done without my help!" The voice that came from the green light said somewhere in the darkness.

It was some time before a howl ready for battle was heard.

There was a muffled explosion and a bright light shortly after the howl.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue as much as I enjoyed making it. If you're watching/reading this (I'm too lazy to hit the delet button) then you must be enjoying it. Note that there will be some swearing in it so just a heads up for the future. And some gore (you can just skip that part if you want.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ammy lay on her back in her human form as she took a nice soothing nap near the edge of the Celestial Plains.

All was good in the land of Nippon, no demons what so ever.

It had been five years since the Lord of Darkness, Yami was defeated by Amaterasu.

She would ask the other Celestial Gods for the first few months before they would let her see her friends every year for one month, before going back to the Celestial Plains to wait another year.

She heard faint footsteps and arched her head back so she could see who it was without getting up.

"Hello Waka, what's with the frown?" Ammy said as the Tao master approached as she saw an upside down frown on his face.

"Oh Amaterasu, you know me so well. I was walking around practicing my flute when a sword fell from the sky above and cut my flute in half." Waka said as he held up a piece of a flute in each hand.

"But thanks to whomever sword this is, I get to see your powers at work mon ami." Waka said smiling

"You sure you didn't just break it yourself just to flirt?" Ammy said still not getting up but raised/lowered an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Moi? Oh, your words are as cruel as the sword that broke my flute!" Waka said as he held a sword in one hand.

Its handle had a demon with a smile, yellow horns, blood red eyes, and wings as a hilt guard from other sword attacks.

Ammy got up and brushed the grass off her kimono and walked over to the sword.

She held it in her hands and felt an evil presence hidden deep inside the sword.

"There is something sinister about this sword, give it to Tachigami. He should know what to do with it." Ammy said as she handed the sword back to Waka and repaired his flute.

A whistling sound was faintly heard in the background and Ammy said "Do you hear that?"

"Do you mean the sound of the birds chirping and with the sunlight gleaming of one's beautiful white kimono?" Waka said as he cuffed his ears in order to listen harder.

The whistling got louder and louder till they could tell that it was above them. But it was too late for them to see what it was in time.

A burning asteroid or something hit the ground in front of Ammy and Waka and broke clean through the dirt and broke the ledge that Ammy was on.

She, the falling asteroid, and the earth beneath her fell off the Celestial Plains and towards the land of Nippon once again.

She reached out for Waka's hand in the split moment she had.

But Waka was to slow and was an inch away from Ammy's hand.

As the Celestial Plains and Waka got smaller she felt evil returning and a few new presences with them.

"_How did this happen?_" Ammy thought before passing out as she fell back to the land of Nippon.

* * *

"Get back here! Goddamn imps stealing my things!" Noreel said as he chased three green imps running with his bag full of stuff.

It had been 1 year since Noreel woke up in the strange world known as Nippon.

He realized that he still sane and was in Feudal Japan. He kept his hair hidden with a black wig.

He had started living all around Nippon, traveling from one place to another and never stayed for more than a week in the same place.

His speed was incredible, his strength was three times that of before he came to Nippon, and he was able to understand Kanji now.

"Enough! I'm sick of these games. Let's just kill him and get it over with!" One Imp shouted to the other two.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired of caring this heavy bag. What's in it anyways?" The imp carrying the bag said as they stopped and the other two imps turned to face Noreel.

The imps were getting tired of running, but Noreel was just warming up.

Noreel popped his knuckles and neck before the fight.

"Oh man, that sounded really good. Now I've gotta do mine." The last imp said as he turned his neck and out came a cracking noise.

"OW, MY NECK!" He screamed as he tensed up for a minute or two.

"Here, let me help you." Noreel said as he ran up to the imp and snapped his neck the other way the imp turned his.

"Oh, that's much better. But should I not be able to move my head or breathe in easily?" The imp said as he turned his body to face Noreel.

"I think I over did it… again. You were supposed to fall dead on the floor but…" Noreel said right before the imp fell to the floor dead. "Whoops, my bad spoke too soon." Noreel said as he stared at the other two with a smile of enjoying the fear they show.

"Well, seeing of how your friend here is kissing the dirt, you can; A: give me my bag back and live, or B: Die and let me take it then. You have 5 seconds to choose" Noreel said holding up his hand.

He didn't even get to 4 before the imps dropped the bag and ran away from him.

"Good, this is my best Kimono and I didn't want blood all over it." Noreel said as he grabbed the bag.

He looked around and thought "_Now, where the hell am I?"_

He shrugged and walked off to his right and noticed how late and cold it was getting.

Winter was leaving Nippon and spring was entering, but tonight was going to be cold.

Noreel found a nice spot and made a little roof covering his bag and him in case it snows during the night as he slept.

He started a fire that would last for a long time without needing more wood.

He then pulled out a bow from his bag and strung it before plucking the string to check the tightness.

He then pulled some arrows out and a quiver and headed away from camp as he made cut marks on the trees with his bowie knife.

He walked for 10 minutes and saw a faint shift of white through the trees.

He pulled out an arrow and brought it to his bow expecting a rabbit soup for dinner.

Instead he saw a snow white wolf lying on the ground breathing heavily.

He walked slowly to the wolf, and was surprised that it did not snap at him in anger.

He could see that the wolf had trapped its hind leg in a bear trap and couldn't move.

"_You're lucky I don't hunt rare animals like yourself. Wolves with white snow like fur are quite rare in Japan."_ Noreel thought as he gave out a sigh and put the arrow back in the quiver.

The wolf looked up as if understanding him and watched as Noreel set the bow aside and said "I'm going to release you; I don't mean to do any harm."

He kneeled down next to the wolf that started sniffing at him like a dog would in curiosity. Noreel pulled on the bear trap and released the wolf from its iron teeth.

"Seeing as how your back leg is pretty badly scratched up, you might want to let me take you back to my camp. You'll be able to get some food in you once I find some and stay warm near the fire while I patch you up." Noreel said with a smile as he picked up the wolf and carried her back to the camp.

Ammy was surprised at the man's kindness towards her. Even though she could have breaking the bear trap with her powers, she was too injured to even move.

"_I haven't been this hungry since my resurrection from stone. Good thing Mrs. Orange made some Cherry Cakes like she promised that day." _She thought and gave a little chuckle in her head as she remembered Mrs. Orange doing those strange moves.

But she didn't want to let the man know of her Godhood just yet and continued as a normal wolf would be like.

Ammy just sat next to the warm fire on that cold winterish night.

She heard footsteps approaching and turned to see the man carrying a small deer over his shoulder before setting it on the ground far away from the camp and started cutting the deer and getting the meat out.

He walked over to his bag and pulled out a metal grill with attachable metal stakes on one side and set the grill above the fire and set the stakes into the dirt.

He then walked over to the meat and placed them on the grill as they gave a sizzle from the heat.

Cooked meat was filling the air as Noreel flipped the meat to get it thoroughly cooked.

He pulled out a bowl and a plate from the bag and set some meat inside the bowl and set it next to the Ammy before putting his own meal on the plate.

Ammy looked at the warm meal for a second before digging into it and realized how tasty it was.

Noreel finished his food and set the dishes back in the bag after they were washed.

"Right, let's get you patched up." Noreel said as he pulled out some medical supplies.

He then walked over to Ammy and started to work on the wound.

"He doesn't believe in the gods. He can't see my markings or Divine Instruments. Guess it's time I show my gratitude." Ammy said to herself.

"I guess I should thank you." Ammy said telepathically to Noreel.

"Not a problem, I honestly didn't know you could talk or use telepathy." Noreel said not looking up at Ammy who was surprised that the man was still calm from hearing a voice in his head.

"How are you not freaking out by this?" Ammy asked confused and surprised.

"A few things about me you should know. I am not really from here and I use to hear voices in my head all the time up till a few years ago. That and fighting imps smart enough to have a conversation with you is enough to drive any normal sane man crazy. But I'm not normal, not by a long shot." Noreel said as he finished and created a splint with some bandages to stop the bleeding.

"You might not be strong enough to walk on your own and should stay the night. Don't worry I don't bite, metaphorically speaking." Noreel said as he put the supplies in the bag and pushed it to the side making some room for Ammy.

Ammy hesitated for a minute but walked under the shelter and sat next to the man.

"Tell me, what's your name? That is if you have one." Noreel said with a smile.

"I am the Sun Goddess, Okami Amaterasu, but you can call me Ammy if you want." She said with warmth in her eyes as a hello.

"You're the sun goddess in a wolf form? That's kinda hard to believe since Amaterasu… never mind, I'm thinking of someone else entirely." Noreel said remembering that he wasn't back in Kansas with his invisible dog todo anymore.

"I was what? Do you not believe in the gods?" Ammy said getting to know if he did or didn't.

"Not anymore at least and nothing can change my mind." Noreel said as his smile slightly faded but still held.

"Nothing can?" Ammy said ready to change his mind with summoning a tree from the ground.

"Not a single thing. The only thing that made me believe is gone and what remains of those times is in this big bag of mine." Noreel said as he pulled the bag over to him.

"Oh, before I show you it I should tell you my name. I'm Noreel Jack or Noreel Imako." Noreel said as his smile grew again.

Noreel opened the bag and started to search through it while saying "When I was very young, my birth parents died unknowingly, I was put into an orphanage for the rest of my childhood and was sent off at 18. But since my parents were very quiet of family members including them, they never spoke of their last names. That gave me the last name Jack. But then…" Noreel was quite for a while and stopped searching through the bag before even looking through it faster.

"Come on it HAS to be here! I'll go insane if I don't have it!" Noreel shouted searching through the bag even faster.

"What's the matter Noreel? Did you lose something?" Ammy said as she saw the warm smile on Noreel's face was replaced with a face of rage.

Ammy gave a slight gasp as she saw that Noreel's eyes were completely black. "_No, there just an incredibly dark shade of… Blue?"_ Ammy thought as she could see slight blue in the campfire's light.

"THOSE DAMN IMPS! STEAL MY MOST IMPORTANT TREASURE AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS! ..." Noreel was quiet for a while before an un-human voice spoke in Noreel's place.

"I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RAPE YOU WITH YOUR PALS DEAD, HEADLESS AND SMELLY CORPSE!"

Ammy felt the presence of something sinister deep inside the man awakening from a very long slumber.

She put a paw on Noreel who turned to her and seemed to calm down a lot.

"Do you see why I said I wasn't normal? Why I heard voices from my childhood?" Noreel said a little sad.

"There, there. I may be a Goddess but I'm not judging you on something you can't control." Ammy said comforting Noreel.

"We can look in the morning; imps are rather stupid and mainly travel in a big circle for a week before they realize that one of the trees look familiar." Ammy said lying down and closed her eyes.

Noreel was quiet for a minute before saying "I don't believe in gods, but I do believe in miracles. You might just be one to me if you're so calm after seeing that side of me." He smiled and laid down closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A faint smile drew on Ammy's muzzle as she thought "_It's a start, I would like to know you more once we recover whatever it is that went missing. Goodnight Noreel Jack."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What is that in your hands?" Ammy asked as Noreel filled a rectangle box with round metal objects.

"Remember when I said I wasn't from Nippon? This is what's called a magazine and what I'm putting inside it is an object called a bullet. To put it short this object right here…" Noreel said as he held another object "…Is called a gun; it's like the bow and arrow. The gun is the bow and the arrow is the bullet inside the magazine. It's much stronger, faster, and requires less reloading than a bow and arrow during battle or hunting. The problem with these bullets is that they need to be specifically made to certain guns. They take forever with the technology here and can be a dangerous process." Noreel finished as he put the magazines into slots on a belt and one into the gun.

"Amazing, does everyone where you're from has one?" Ammy asked looking at the gun.

"No, they're very dangerous and only trained or experienced shooters can use them or they'll get themselves killed." Noreel said as he pulled a latch on the side of the gun with his thumb and the slide moved forward.

"What about your bag? Don't you think someone will steal it?" Ammy asked looking at the bag in the shelter.

"I set traps all around us and the bag is way too heavy to carry for long distances unless you're me." Noreel said as he put the gun in a holster and started walking.

"Do you even know where were at?" Ammy said looking around after walking around with Noreel for a while.

"We are somewhere near Taka Pass and the Agata Forest. We might be on top of the- HOLY SHIT!" Noreel shouted as he fell of a ledge around 35 feet of a sheer drop.

He landed hard on the ground in front of the gates to the Agata Ruins as Ammy landed softly next to him and asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just didn't see the ledge. I sometimes space out like that. Don't know why though." Noreel said as he got up and brushed the dust off his black kimono.

He stopped when he saw the gates of the Agata Ruins open up and out came some imps one had a strange piece of paper instead of the one that they normally wear with the kanji on it.

"YOU!" Noreel shouted pointing to the imp with the odd mask.

"What? Wait, you're that same guy that killed Bill! What in the name of Yami are you doing here?" The imp asked.

"Retrieving what's on your ugly ass FACE!" Noreel shouted with beastly growl at the end.

"Are you talking about this new mask on my face? Well if you want it try and get it!" The Imp said as he slapped his butt and closed the gates to the Agata Ruins. That left Ammy and Noreel outside the Agata Ruins.

Noreel ran up to the gates and started pulling on them harder and harder but the gates never budged.

"Why isn't this damn thing opening?!" Noreel asked as he pounded a fist against the stone door.

"The Agata Ruins gates are locked with a special key unlike any other. I'm sorry to say this Noreel but, even I or the other gods can't get in there for a good month with no rest." Ammy said as she lowered her head.

Noreel continued to knock on the door as he rested his forehead against the door but lightly and at a fixed pattern. He didn't say a word.

"_Will you…?"_

"Rrrr." Noreel said as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tighter.

_"Don't die! Not now!"_

"Please don't leave me. You said you would…" Noreel said tears running down his cheeks.

"Noreel, is everything alright? ... Maybe we should leave." Ammy said as she dragged Noreel who started getting teary.

The gates opened as soon as Ammy had dragged Noreel away who stood up and ran straight to his opening, but stopped and saw something he would never forget.

The imp that had the strange mask was holding it in his hands and a torch in the other below the paper.

"DON'T!" Noreel shouted as he could just see the smile through the green imp's old mask he was currently wearing.

"Too late." Was the only thing the Imp said, as he held the torch closer, and lit the paper on fire.

Noreel ran at a fast speed and grabbed the paper and stomped the flames out.

He let out a sigh and only half the paper was burnt. Luckily for him, the side he wanted wasn't burnt.

But his relief changed to anger in a heartbeat and turned to the imp with a death stare.

"Yeah, too late is right; FOR YOUR CHANCE TO RUN AWAY." Noreel said as he grabbed the Imps face with one hand and slammed him to the side of the mountain.

He started running, fast and faster, and soon the flesh and skin of the demon started to come off and left a blood trail till half the face was gone.

"An improvement, if you ask me!" Noreel shouted as he threw the dead imp into the Deep Abyss of Agata Forest.

He slowly walked over to the paper and picked it up before saying "I know that you can repair this for you being a "God", but even if I let you it would still be ruined." He then passed out.

* * *

"Sir, the target has been identified and we have a positive match. Request to kill the wolf and take the target before he- hold on, we have spotted another one sir. He is wearing a pink kimono, has white long hair with a strange hat, and wields a katana along with a… flute? Orders sir?"

"Leave them, when the target or the others are alone. We activate the third part of the plan. For now, we start the second part and make sure the barrier is stronger. Continue with the first part of the plan as before. You are not to lose sight of them. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good. End transmission."

The man called Sir ended the call and thought "_Soon, we shall have you back and well Noreel, or should I say… bearer of the Kami-sama."_

An evil smile drew on the man's face before he started to chuckle.

* * *

_"A great evil is coming Noreel."_

"What? Where have you been these past years?"

_"Sleeping, it took a lot out of me when you forced my powers onto you in that bloodlust. I heard the dying screams of an imp's souls as my alarm clock."_

"Yeah, that was me killing an imp. I assume that since you're awake you know what I've been doing these past few years, right?"

_"Yes I do. But even though you don't see the markings, I do and as clear as day on Amaterasu like the day we met."_

"You know her?"

_"Well I do, she probably wouldn't since I was her… never mind just thinking of what could have made her this weak."_

"Weak? What do you mean she's weak, isn't she a god or something?"

"_Yes she is a god, hence the name: Okami. It means wolf god in Japanese. But she was much stronger than this. She could have stood on equal ground as me when I was nothing more than an infant."_

"Do you know what's going on outside?"

"_Let's see… Ah! We are in Kamiki village inside a building belonging to… Ishi the village healer. A moon tribe member is talking to Amaterasu saying how good to see the sun goddess and that it took a year to reach Nippon even with the Ark of Yamato and other Celestial Gods help."_

"Moon tribe member? Isn't that a story from around here about the tribe from the Moon with advanced technology?"

_"Yes, it is. Ammy- I mean Amaterasu calls him Waka. Also, Issun the Poncle is looking through your bag and just found the picture. … Oh, oh my. You should see the look on their faces as they stare at the picture! Oh this is priceless!"_

"…"

_"Noreel, is everything ok?"_

_"_I'm waking up now; I'll call upon you in my time of greatest need."

_"Before you go Noreel, brace yourself for what your about to see and hear."_

"Thanks, but I don't think anything can be that bad."

"_You'll see."_

* * *

**Hey, I just noticed how short these chapters are, but they'll get MUCH longer near the end. (Or so I think.) But I'm sorry if I made any grammar errors, I tend to add or change stuff while typing. I'll type the word "on" and I end up typing "one" by mistake sometimes. LATER!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Th-that's impossible! I've never known this man my entire life as a God! I don't even recall him in my past lives!" Ammy said holding the photo in her human hands.

"But mademoiselle, this is you in the painting. She may not have the markings as you, but the hair and eyes are the same along with such beauty!" Waka said trying to understand this.

"Hey! I want to know who is this skilled in painting! It's so real! It even has Ammy's… um, shade of hair." Issun said trying not to get the wrong idea with Ammy.

"Amy?" A voice next to them said.

They turned to see that Noreel was sitting up on the bed with a shocked expression.

"Who the heck is Amy? Don't you mean Ammy here?" Issun said as he bounced on top of Ammy's head.

Noreel was brought back from something with a shudder and said "Right, she's not the same person."

"Excuse me for asking but who is this in the painting?" Waka asked as he pointed the picture.

"First off, it's called a picture and no one painted it, it was made with technology from my era that captures an image in time. Second, that is Amy and she is… was my soon to be wife. She died a few years back, but that's enough of her now. How long was I out?" Noreel said shaking off the grief on him.

"About a month, you went into a coma. But you woke up just in time! The Festival of the 8 headed Serpent Orochi defeat just started!" Ishi said walking into the room.

"Hmm, well I was going to leave after I woke up. But I can stay a while and get to see how everyone is doing!" Noreel said with a smile.

* * *

Noreel caught up with everyone and was having a really good time. He never touched the Sake for he was a drinker and was probably the only sober man left in the village.

He sat with mister bamboo, a hunter, and some nameless guy around the Thunder Brew Sake having a good time.

"And then I said, "Gramps? Speak to me! Stay away from the light!" course yet he got a really bad hangover after that." Issun said to some of the kids.

Mr. Bamboo mumbled something before taking another drink of the Sake.

He sat there for a while before Issun came up with a flask and said "Think you can get Ammy a little tipsy? This is the 8 Purification Sake, If it made an 8 headed snake skin purse it will surely get her drunk."

"Why don't you do it?" Noreel asked

"Well, Ammy knows me more than my own grandpa would. She could smell that I added something to the Sake in a heartbeat. That and since you had someone that looked exactly like her, she should be closer to you." Issun said as Noreel took the Sake and looked to see Ammy staring at the full moon on the small bridge in her human form.

"Fine, but if she finds out, then I'm going to grab my things and run as fast as possible." Noreel said as he got up and walked over there.

"Oh, I can't wait for her to let me slip into that Kimono…" Issun said as he savored the image.

"Pfft, whatever you say Issun. _She might just kill you if she finds out. You never make a lady drunk for self-desires."_ Noreel said to himself as he walked over to Ammy who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey Ammy, are you enjoying the festival?" Noreel said breaking Ammy from her deep thinking.

"What? Oh, yeah! I'm having a great time." Ammy said as she looked to see Noreel leaning against the bridge railing as they stared at the full moon. He gave her the Sake and she drank some before setting the flask on the wooden bridge.

"You seemed to be troubled. Was it the woman in the photo of mine?" Noreel said as he pulled out the repaired picture and stared at for a while.

"I just don't believe that could be me. I have no memory of you in any of my past lives I am able to remember (_Which is a lot)_. The people in the background look familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. But who is that next to her?" Ammy asked pointing to a man in his mid-40's next to her look like.

"… Can I ask you a question first Ammy?" Noreel said staring at who she pointed to.

"I shall give my best answer to you." Ammy responded.

"You're the first person I have seen in a long with white hair that was their natural color. Do those other gods of yours have white hair and can transform into a human?" Noreel said as he turned to Ammy who wasn't looking at him.

She was looking at the moon with a shocked expression on her face.

Noreel traced her line of sight to what she was staring at and saw an arrow that looked like it was frozen in time and was stuck in midair.

Upon closer inspection it looked like an exorcism arrow but with a sinister look.

The arrow suddenly shot at a fast speed and was just a blur heading towards them.

"Get Down!" Noreel shouted as he pushed Ammy out of the way.

"_Ah crap this is going to hurt." _He thought seeing the arrow heading straight for him.

Noreel put his arms in front of him still holding the picture in his hands.

The arrow pierced through his left forearm, through the picture and through his heart.

* * *

"Noreel!" Ammy shouted as she got up onto her feet and ran to Noreel who lay in a small puddle of blood.

She bent down and broke the end of the arrow before pulling Noreel's arm free of the arrow.

She then pulled the arrow free of his chest and threw the arrow to the side as she rolled up her kimono sleeves and put pressure on the wound to stop or slow the bleeding.

Issun hopped over to them before seeing the picture stuck in the arrow. He bounced to it and saw where the arrow had landed.

"Um, Ammy?" Issun said as he brought the picture over to her.

"Not now Issun! Someone get Ishi!" Ammy said as she looked up to the crowd around them.

Someone started running to the healer's home as fast as possible.

"Ammy, you need to see this." Issun said holding the picture in front of her.

She looked at the picture and gave a slight gasp. The arrow had pierced through the Look alike of Ammy!

Ammy started to feel slightly dizzy and light headed.

"Hey, you didn't drink the Sake yet, did you?" Issun said feeling like he made a big mistake.

"What did you do Issun? *hic*" Ammy said feeling a little numb.

"I um… Well, I sorta, kinda had Kushi increased the strength of the Sake a bit." Issun said trying to sound innocent as possible.

"It doesn't matter; I can still fight him…" Ammy said as she stumbled towards the entrance of the village with a huge flask of the 8 purification Sake.

"_Orochi, how could you have been resurrected a third time_?" Ammy thought as she stumbled past the merchant before hearing a ferocious roar.

* * *

"_It appears the Sake that Issun gave you was incredibly strong, Amaterasu is literally stumbling out of the village like a sad drunk! It would be funny if she wasn't trying to kill that 8 headed lizard."_

"Tell me something, why did Orochi get revived now and why was Ammy picked?"

_"Don't you remember the legend? Orochi was a feared demon over 100 years ago. Every year, he would demand a sacrifice and would strike an arrow into the house of a maiden in the village. Orochi probably has never seen Amaterasu's human form and thought see would be a perfect sacrifice for his return. Though since her home is in the Heavens and she really can't see it from down here; so the arrow would land through her instead and some imps or something would carry the Goddess to their master."_

_"That arrow was specifically made for her. If she got hit by the arrow, she would have become immobilized and could not move. Kind of like a Demon exorcism that does paralysis stuff."_

"Will I be able to survive this?"

_"Not without my help. But you do know what happens when we do that."_

"If Ammy is drunk and isn't at her top strength then someone has to help her. I can't fight a demon with this injury, let alone stand up straight."

_"I see your point, but still… do you really want to do this? I never was trusted in the past."_

"It does not matter. If Ammy dies, then it will just bring back THOSE memories with these soon to be memories."

_"*sigh* I guess you're right, sleep now and I shall take over till my powers fully heal you. That may take a few weeks or so, since I'm not at full strength yet."_

"Yeah, just don't embarrass me in front of anyone." Noreel said as he drifted to slumber.

_"… Don't worry mon ami, I will not embarrass you since you were this ugly black wig and ruined kimono. Time for a new look."_

* * *

**Who is this voice that Noreel speaks to? And what could a disembodied voice do that could face the dreaded 8 headed Orochi and win? Tune in next time on-**

**OC- "Boring" *Switches channle to something totally different***


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The man possessing Noreel stood up and stretched with little effort put in.

He turned to the crowd around him and said "Hello, do you think I could get a set of new clothes?"

The crowed was quite for a while before the man said "No? Guess I have to pick my own clothes then."

He snapped his finger and the Kimono turned into a Black suit with snow white tie.

The wig changed into black fedora still hiding his white hair.

"Well, I'm off to help Amaterasu with killing the 8 headed serpents, douchie or something like that." The man said as he started to head towards the village entrance.

"Wait!" Mr. Orange shouted making the man stop and turn.

"Is that really you Noreel? How can you be standing up after that arrow pierced you're heart?!" He asked.

The man smile and said "I am not Noreel; I am the power inside him that has been sleeping for a very long time. I am everyone and yet no one, I am everywhere and yet Nowhere at the same time I am… Leeron. Noreel is safely sleeping until the wound in his mortal body heart heals up. But I must not dawdle on such things now, goodbye." The man named Leeron bowed and walked out of the village.

* * *

"What drove you to get me *hic* drunk, Issun?" Ammy said as she stumbled through the cave and stopped at the stairs.

"I don't know! How the heck did you even know it was me?" Issun said bouncing next to her.

"I knew since you asked me if I drank it or not!" She said before changing into her Zodiac form and repaired the stairs.

"Why didn't you do that all those years ago?" Issun said as he jumped into Ammy's fur and onto her head.

"The Thunder Brew was probably down there and I *hic* wanted to *mumble* *mumble*" Ammy said before seeming to lose all soberness in her.

"Uh-oh, I think Kushi might have over done it." Issun said as Ammy was now trying walk in a straight line as she went up the stairs.

"You know what Issun? You're cute when you concern about a furball like me." Ammy said as she opened the gates to Orochi's throne room.

The bell was still there like when they first fought Orochi.

The land twisted and cracked open as 8 serpents appeared from under the ground and stared at them.

The lightning one tried to see what was going on behind him but couldn't see.

"Oh a joyous day it is, the Sacrifice hasn't even come and the great Goddess Amaterasu has appeared before me. What's this? Is she still intoxicated from the very drink that she forced down my throat? Oh I shall dine fine tonight to mark my return!" Orochi said before giving a loud roar ready for battle.

The fire head started to do a head-butt but stooped when he heard some very loud slurping.

"What in the name of the dark lord?" Orochi said as his eight heads searched around for the cause of the sound.

They found a man in strange clothing drinking the giant flask of Sake that Ammy had on her back.

"Oh man that was refreshing!" The man said after finishing the last drop of the Sake.

"You… drank it all. I can't believe you just drank the entire flask of Sake in a mere matter of seconds. Hey wait, aren't you Noreel?" Issun asked.

"Nope. I am Leeron, the power that was asleep in Noreel for a long time and has come to aid Amaterasu against this beast called Douche or something." Leeron said as he took of his hat and revealed his white hair bowed and put it back on.

"He's really cute *hic*" Ammy said still trying to balance herself.

"I hope that was the drunk in you, did you forget about the thing with Oki?" Issun asked not wanting the two love-wolfs hating each other.

"Oh, don't worry, if this man named Oki finds out, it won't be my problem. But still, Amaterasu's markings and fur coat has never shined ever so bright." Leeron said still smiling.

"Has thou cometh to die by her side? I can grant you that wish!" Orochi shouted before he breathed fire straight at the group.

The flames surrounded them for what seemed like a few minutes before Orochi let out an evil roar of victory.

"I, Orochi have defeated the cursed Sun Goddess and her friend! Truly I must be dreaming if they wanted to die this badly!" Orochi shouted with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah… no." a voice from the flames said.

The flames dispersed and the group was untouched.

Orochi became filled with rage and charged at Leeron wanting to bite down on him.

But he was stopped when Leeron grabbed his chin and gave a sinister smile.

"It's been a while since I've had something to eat. Sleeping for over how many years can make me grow an appetite big enough to eat an 8 headed serpent called Orochi." Leeron said as his grip tightened.

"What do you plan on doing?" Orochi asked slightly scared.

"You've had your heads decapitated from a sword, but have they ever been pulled off or eaten through?" Leeron said as his smile turned into an insane smile.

He yanked the fire serpents head with relative ease from its earthy body and bit into his steel hide like nothing.

Blood dripped from the wounds of the severed head as Leeron finished and wiped the blood of his mouth with a sleeve and turned to face the other heads as they started sweating. Except for the lightning head, since he still couldn't see.

"You 7 are next in line." Leeron said as he started to walk over to the earth head.

* * *

"Sir, we have a man in a modern 2013 suit with a snow white tie entering the perimeter as we speak." A Scout said through a communicator.

"What is the color of his hair? What does his eyes look like?"

"We cannot identify his hair as a black fedora covers it. His eyes are… Light blue and the pupils are shaped like that of a cat. We also have no records of the man so far."

"What of the others?"

"The wolf Goddess is drunken thanks to her poncle on top of her head and Orochi is now scared after the man ripped off the fire head. He is currently beating the crap out of every head left."

"I see… keep a close eye on this man, if he wears modern 2013 suites then he is like us. When the time comes, make him join us."

"Shall I use force sir?"

"No, try to persuade him at first. If that fails then take the one he stays closest to after this and force him. That is all."

"Right… I plan on taking that wolf, killing it, and then skin the beast after all this. I haven't had a good hunt in a while. Hell, if that guy never does join us, I guess I get a little bonus." The scouter said after watching the man drink the last drop of the demons blood.

* * *

**Who is this group? How did the man that possess Noreel called Leeron just kick Orochi's non-exsisting ass? READ THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERs TO FIND OUT IDIOT (jk)! Later!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Are you sure that crazy dude went this way Ammy?" Issun said as they went into Hana Valley, past Shinshu Fields.

"His scent is coming through here Issun, I'm positive." Ammy said as she sniffed the air just to make sure it was the same scent she was tracking.

Ammy and Issun travel down the path they once did several years ago.

They saw the fresh clean water running down the stream and past them into Shinshu Field and into the body of water that surrounds the Moon Cave.

"This place really does bring back memories, doesn't it Ammy?" Issun said enjoying the scenery from their adventure together.

"Yes it does. I've been meaning to ask you this Issun; how is my son doing?" Ammy said still walking.

"Last time I heard he was doing pretty good, said he might come and visit us here in Nippon for a while." Issun replied.

Ammy let out a sigh and said "Not even fully grown and has already done so much and felt what came with it."

"Hey Ammy, I've meaning to ask you this, who is the father?" Issun asked as they were very close to the guardian sapling.

Ammy was quiet for a while before saying "Maybe later Issun."

Issun mumbled something and dug deep into Ammy's fur to take a nap as they approached Leeron who was also napping against the giant tree with his fedora covering his eyes.

Ammy changed into her human form and walked over to him very quietly.

"_He looks like he's at ease or not troubled from something. What was it that troubled him that night we first met and after the… incident?"_ Ammy thought as she looked down at him for a minute before remembering why she came here.

"Leeron, I have some questions to ask you." Ammy said waiting for his response.

But he didn't respond or even look up.

"Are you listening to me?!" She said in a little louder needing to talk to him.

But there was no answer from Leeron who just sat on the ground while his back leaned against the Guardian Sapling not even moving an inch.

Ammy started to grow impatient and slapped Leeron's face hard, hoping that would wake him up.

But Leeron just fell onto his side and revealed a small blade in his back.

Ammy gave a little yelp in surprise and startled and woke up Issun who shouted "I WASN'T STARRING! HONEST!"

But he soon realized he wasn't dreaming anymore and saw Ammy with her hand over her mouth in shock. She had a good reason for waking Issun once he saw it to.

"How is this possible? The man stood up against Orochi with nothing but himself and his weird since of fashion and won! He didn't even use the Sake because he drank all of it! It has to be some kind of trick, wouldn't Waka see this coming if he really was dead?" Issun said not believing his eyes.

"No… it's him, he has been dead for a while now. I couldn't smell the corpse or blood from the scent of the Guardian Sapling mixed with several others." Ammy said feeling a little bad for disrespecting the dead.

"But… how could he die if he was stabbed in the back, he couldn't commit suicide where the blade is and the demons couldn't get to him because of the Guardian Sapling? Unless…" Issun said as he bounced away from Ammy.

"Issun, where are you going?" Ammy asked following the Poncle out of Hana Valley in her wolf form.

She chased him to Kamiki Village where she was stopped and heard the sound of a flute being played.

"_Waka_?" Ammy thought as she followed the sound of the music to Sakuya's tree, where the shrine of Nagi was.

She walked through the gate and towards the shrine of Nagi.

The music got louder as they drew closer and closer.

The beautiful music sounded as if it was right next to Ammy or inside her head as they entered the shrine and saw Waka playing on his flute and Issun bouncing up and down as a bright shade of red.

"Alright, that's enough music! Why did you kill Noreel or Leeron… whatever that guy's real name is?!" Issun said as he swung his sword around as if he was cutting up Waka.

"The great Gods of the Universes are upon us. We must bring forth there brother." Waka said as he drew out two different swords and drew a big circle in the dirt with his stilt like sandals. He then drew a wavy line in the middle of circle.

Ammy instantly knew what he was drawing. He was drawing the Yin Yang of Taoism. It would make since he was a Tao Master of the desist Queen Himiko.

He then stabbed one sword which had a kanji of Heaven on it in the smaller circle of Yin (Black) and the other sword; this one looked exactly like the one Waka showed her before she fell of the Celestial Plains 1 year ago into the smaller circle of Yang (White).

The light disappeared and the stars shined once more.

"What? But I thought we already got all 13 brushstrokes several years ago! Ammy, what are we expecting?" Issun asked as he calmed down and bounced on top of her head as she tried to make out the constellation.

It had only two stars to help her figure the form but she got the hint from the symbol on the floor and started to add stars onto the constellation.

* * *

"My, what a nice bright shining fur coat you have Amaterasu." A kind voice said behind Ammy as she turned around to see a man in a total white kimono (Even his hair and small beard were white).

"So beautiful I may just try and kill her out of jealousy. That should fix this whole problem. All I need to do is kill this bitch and everything should return to normal." A woman said walking in from behind the man and stood next to him. She wore a completely pitch black suit of armor with no helmet that showed her long black hair.

Ammy didn't know why, but after she got into a battle stance and looked into the woman's eyes (Which were completely white like that of a blind person.) fear was struck into her heart and soul. She let out a whimper and backed away with her tail between her legs and ears flat against her head.

"Aw, that's so cute! She's remembering THAT moment! That was a good time." The woman said as she drew out two exact replicas of the demonic sword Waka had from the sheaths on her back.

The woman swung her sword and luckily for Ammy, Waka blocked it with Pillow Talk. But to Ammy's and Waka's surprise, the sword/flute Waka wielded did not cut the swords in the slightest.

The man in white rushed towards Ammy as he went around Waka and pulled out two katanas exactly like the one Waka had just a minute ago.

He swung fast, but Ammy proved to be slightly faster than him by using the Veil of Mist and slowed down time.

In the moment she dodged she saw that the man's eyes were completely black like hers eyes as a wolf.

She saw that Waka got kicked in the side by the women by her heel and was sending him over the edge of the shrine and to the sheer drop below.

Time returned to normal and the woman moved as fast as lightning and was beside the man once more.

"All bark and no bite, just like all those years ago." The woman said as she and the man raised both their swords above Ammy as she stood there frozen in fear.

"You gotta move furball or you'll get killed!" Issun shouted into Ammy's ear hoping that it would snap her out of something.

But she couldn't move in the slightest. Her body became heavy and her legs made of jelly.

She saw the blades rush towards her and she gave a little yelp for what was about to happen and closed her eyes in fright…

* * *

**Feel angry that I left you in such suspence?! Well, if you read the next chapter you can find out! Since the chapters are kinda short, I decided to upload a few in one day. The next one might be the last one for 10/23/13. I don't know. Latwr!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ammy waited for the blades to sink deep into her body with incredible amounts of pain, but it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw the blades that Waka stabbed into the Yin Yang inner circles were blocking the swords coming down to her.

No one held the blades, it was as if they were alive all along and no one even noticed.

The woman gave a little huff with a smile and said "Still following your master's orders?"

The blades seemed to make a moaning sound in response and slightly shook the shrine.

The man looked at the blade just like his and said "I gave him a chance, but since he released us we must put things right and finish this. It's the only way."

The blades moaned again, this time louder and with a stronger rumbling in response.

The two looked at each other and then put there blades away and stared at Ammy.

The man looked at Ammy with a very patient look in his black eyes along with his face.

The woman looked at Ammy with her foot tapping against the ground, her arms crossed she then shouted "ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT GOING TO FINISH THE CONSTELLATION?!"

Ammy gave a little jump at that, but turned to face the constellation she started before they interrupted her halfway.

She put the last star on and finished the constellation.

The constellation was that of the Yin-Yang symbol.

It appeared in black and white out of the constellation and started spinning for a while before it shot off as fast a bullet towards them.

It looked like it would hit Ammy, but a hand reached out and grabbed the symbol like a Frisbee.

From up close it was the size of Solar Flare, Ammy's strongest Divine Instrument that also showed her power as the Sun Goddess when she first fought Orochi over 100 years ago.

But no flames were produced from the disk; instead it shrunk to the size of pendant with a half gold, half silver chain.

The hand holding the pendent put it around their neck and tucked it under their clothing.

Ammy strangely couldn't make eye contact with the person. She could only she from the waist down. It was like something was forcing her not to look, yet telling her she shouldn't know who it was.

The person walked passed Ammy giving her a rub on the head before stopping behind her and looked faced to face with the other two unknown people.

Ammy turned and could look at the back of the person's head, he looked over his shoulder slightly and Ammy was forced to look away.

The person was a man with short, spiked, grey-silver hair, he wore the same black clothes Leeron wore (minus the hat of course), but he had an overcoat made of white flames resting on his shoulders as his arms were not inside the sleeves.

The three people stared for a while until they suddenly all had their swords in hand and each sword pointed towards another.

"_When did they draw their swords?_" Ammy thought, not remembering when the first two drew out their sword again. She didn't even see that the man had grabbed the two floating swords.

They stood staring at one another for a long time; not even one of them moved the slightest bit.

Suddenly the woman started laughing with her swords still in hand and pointing at the other two.

The man in white gave a sigh and slowly put his swords away and said to the woman "He's right, we should deal with the problem at hand. I doubt you would want to miss out on the action, would you?"

The woman kept giggling and finally said "No, but after this, I call dibs on the head." She looked at Ammy with a warm (Yet insane killer) looking smile with a wave as she ran off and away from them in a flash.

"If she calls the head, then I get the tail that gives you the body. Good bye to you and Amaterasu. May, the best be equal with the worst." The man said as he ran off at just a fast pace.

The man in black stood at the entrance for a while before Issun intervened the concentration of the silent man by shouting "What the heck was that all about?!"

The man turned around and once more, Ammy was forced to look down at the ground.

"What's wrong with you furball? You don't act like this, were you scared of them? We could've have taken them if you-." Issun was cut off by Ammy who shouted back "Shut up! Something was in their eyes… a demon? No, a powerful God and Goddess were staring into my soul."

"What the heck are you talking about? They just put their weapons back and stared at you when they could've have ended you at that very moment! Please tell me Waka isn't having some kind of family reunion with those two." Issun said thinking Ammy lost it.

"Can't you see the man in front of us?" Ammy asked as she still had to look down.

"What man? You, me, and the half-backed prophet are the only ones here." Issun said as he pointed to Waka who lay next to Ammy and Issun unconscious.

Ammy looked and saw that Issun was bouncing on the inside of the circle as Ammy was on the outside border.

"_Does the symbol have to do with this?"_ Ammy thought for a long hard minute before grabbing Issun with her mouth and walked completely outside the circle and spat Issun out. She knew that Issun would call her crazy if she just told him to.

"AMMY, IF I TOLD YOU ONCE YOU SHOULD GET THE MESSAGE! I… HATE… WOLF SPIT!" Issun said as he glowed a bright red while trying to get as much wolf slobber off him as he could.

Issun turned around, started to say something and then bounced around as he talked, only to slam into the man's body.

"What gives pal? Watch where you're…. wait a minute... where the heck did you come from and how did you get in here?!" Issun shouted as he jumped back onto Ammy's head.

To Ammy's surprise she was able to look at the man's face and little bits of a past life were returned to her.

The man had looked like Noreel, only with a faint five o'clock shadow of white hair stubbles and looked like he was in his mid-30s.

"Wait a minute… it's you, Noreel! What they heck happened and how did you survive that kill?" Issun said as he studied the man's look a little bit more.

The man snapped his finger and Issun froze in mid bounce and wasn't moving.

"I can't let that blabber mouth know this or Waka, only you and I must know this." The man said in a low voice.

"My name is Onmyō, and those were my siblings you met. The man is Yan, my brother. The woman is In, my sister. But you knew us as Noreel and Leeron." The man said as he looked back at the entrance of the cave.

"Walk with me." Onmyō said as he signaled Ammy with a swooping motion of his arm forward as he walked outside the cave.

Ammy lowered her head and walked under the frozen Issun carefully trying not to hurt him in any way.

She walked down the steps and saw no sign of the man anywhere. She walked past the gate that led her to the River of Heavens.

There, Ammy saw the man sitting down and stared into the stardust water of the river.

She sat next to him and stared at their reflection.

"Who are you? You look so much like Noreel or Leeron I should say. But he's dead. Who were those that fought me and why didn't Issun see you when I did? I have so many questions to ask that I'm starting to confuse myself with them." Ammy said as she changed into her human form and put her head on his lap.

_"Why do I feel so comfortable around this man? I don't even know him and yet it feels like he's a long lost lover or something."_ Ammy thought as she felt the man's soft and gentle hands brush across her long white hair.

"It's a long story, but perhaps I should explain who I am for starters. As I said In is my sister, she is the Yin. She is everything evil in every kind of universe there is in flesh and blood. (_Metaphorically speaking that we are flesh and blood)._ Yan is my brother and he is the Yang. He represents everything good in every universe everywhere, also in flesh and blood. I am Onmyō, the Yin-Yang of both. I am the mix of universal good and evil in flesh and blood. Our origin to be what we are, is a little hard to explain, so don't ask. But as you know, the symbol of Taoism is the Yin-Yang. My brother and sister have been keeping their unlimited power in check by fighting. If they stopped, they would build so much energy they would actually create an exact replica of a being that is already dead or alive in a universe that involved them, you don't want that. So they have been fighting since birth. I am a little different; I control both universal good and evil. I have been killing gods that exceeded the power of their universe and travel into other universes for good or evil reasons that they seek since I was born." The man said as he continued brushing Ammy's hair as she listened with her eyes closed.

"But the next thing I tell you will answer the other questions you have." He said as he looked into his reflection and saw a pitch black silhouette of a man made of stars, his hair is like a long black fire and his eyes were red as a demon's. This creature was petting the Sun Goddess in her wolf form though with what looked like claws for fingers.

* * *

**Thats him folks, Onmyō is my OC. The name is the Japanese word for Yin and Yang. In is the Japanese word for Yin (the dark part of the Yin-Yang). Yan is the same as the other one, but is Yang instead of Yin. Kinda conufusion at first but if you just think "The smaller the name, the darker the charcater" then it makes since. This is actually a good spot to stop, plus I have to get to work on my next Story. LATER!1!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I said this before; I do not own any references from anything except my OC. Okami still doesn't belong to me and never will.

* * *

**Onmyō's POV**

"What, are you serious?" A man asked outside my door.

I didn't bother moving from my bed or look at the door on my right. I just stared at the ceiling while I waited for the right moment to come.

"You mean to tell me that this man is a keter class SCP? The guy looks like your average Joe minus the hair for his age." The same voice said from outside my room once more.

"Don't judge him; he is going to be tested against SCP 173 for the first time. He is capable of killing you in an instance if you tick him off the wrong way." A familiar voice to me said from outside my room.

I was inside the SCP compound; SCP is short for Secure. Contain. Protect.

I am known as SCP-Infinite, and possibly the only one with a name as my containment number.

The door opened and I turned my head to see who it was.

"Dr. Johns, it's good to see you again." I said as I sat up and set my legs on the floor as I waited for him to give me my instructions.

The doors were supposed to be sound proof, but I'm able to make that wrong with just the snap of my finger.

"SCP-Infinite, you must follow me for an experiment." The Doctor said as he waited for me to get up.

I towered over the man who was about 6 feet by one foot or more. I followed him out of my room and saw an armed man waiting for us.

"Doctor, if I can ask, can you call me Onmyō?" I asked leaning over into the man's ear.

He gave a quiet nod and we walked down the hall.

* * *

I knew nothing about this "SCP-173". I came here for a certain creature/person/thing and the only way to get to them was by going in the silent way. I had to be a test rat for some experiments.

I heard a loud rumble or roar and stopped for a minute to listen.

"Move it freak." The armed man said before pushing me.

I just stared at the man and said "Watch it, I may not look much but…" I whispered the rest into his ear and felt the aura of pride around him change to slight fear.

"Don't tell anyone, ok?" I said as I followed the Doctor again.

We walked into a room that sectioned off on the left and in front of me.

The door in front of me said "Eculid, SCP-173".

I shrugged at the sign and watch as the Doctor went through the left door and up some stairs.

I was directed to the other door and in front of a giant door with two other men in orange suits with the letter D with some letters and number on the back.

As I stood there the two men looked at me strangely, probably because I wasn't in a jumpsuit like them. I wore my favorite clothes; an ink black suit with a snow white tie. I would've have worn my fedora, but I thought best not to during these "experiments" since a camera was around every corner.

The doors opened and inside stood a statue of something with graffiti on its (what I guessed was its) face in the farthest corner of the room it was in.

"All D-Personal enter SCP-173's containment room and remain eye contact on SCP-173." A voice said from a speaker somewhere in the room.

The two men walked inside while I made sure I wasn't being lured to some slaughter house, but I went in anyway.

The doors shut behind me and clicked meaning they locked me in with probably the dumbest workers in this entire building with an in-animate statue.

One guy walked up to the statue and pissed on it and said "So this is my death sentence? I get trapped here with a dumbass and some rich old guy."

I wanted to do a face palm and say to myself "Maybe there not workers here." But before I could the lights flickered and a snapping noise was heard.

The lights turned back on and the man was dead on the floor with the statue looking at us.

"Holy shit, did you see that? The statue moved and killed him! Fuck this I want out!" The other man said as he turned around and started banging on the metal door and screamed to get out.

I wasn't that shocked since I just fought Weeping Angles about 200,000 years ago. But I decided to play along and blink rapidly until the statue snapped the other guy's neck.

I kept an eye on him as I backed into a corner and leaned back into it to get comfortable.

I yawn and closed my eyes and when I opened them this SCP-173 had his stone like hands around my neck.

I smiled and said "I wouldn't do it if I were you." I then blinked and heard a loud cracking noise.

* * *

**General POV**

The scientist could hear the last loud cracking noise and made some notes.

Doctor John's college looked at the file for SCP-Infinite and added in his work file "Deceased from experiment of SCP-173 with Infinite replacing a class D-Personal. Case closed."

They opened the giant doors as cameras watched from the outside and saw the three bodies lying dead on the floor. Armed men walked inside as they kept a close eye on 173 and carried the bodies out.

They closed the door as soon as they all got out and left 173 inside the small square room till he is used again.

The guard carrying Onmyō set him next to the other two and turned to another guard and said "It's hard to believe that this guy was a keter class if he died from an Eculid class."

He looked back at the currently gone Onmyō and back at the guard then jerked his head back to see that he wasn't seeing things.

"SCP-Infinite is gone! We have one missing Keter class, gone rouge! Alert the building!" The guard shouted up at the observation deck.

A scientist almost hit the panic button but heard the sound of something hitting the metal door of 173's containment.

The armed men raised ther rifles and aimed at the door.

The sound of something smashing was replaced the sound of the banging against the door while bumps formed on the door.

Suddenly the door was blown open with SCP-173 getting thrown out of the containment room with great force as its head was stuck inside a wall outside the containment room.

The armed men divided from whatever threw 173 to a few watching 173 so he wouldn't move freely.

A cloud of dust and dirt covered the entire inside of the room and no one could see inside.

They heard footsteps and saw the silhouette of a man made of white flames, his eyes were black as night and ice formed around him.

But as soon as the figure stepped out of the cloud of dust, stood Onmyō in a white suit with a black tie and white fedora. Tied to the side and back of his hip were two sheathed swords.

He walked over to 173 and yanked him out of the wall before breaking 173's arms off then its legs and the head last.

Onmyō turned to the armed men and said "I'm going to bed. Later." He waved goodbye before heading back to his room to sleep.

**Onmyō's POV**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm going off and the sound of the creature before roaring again.

"All personal we have a Containment Breach in the facility. Please remain calm and proceed to the nearest emergency shelter." A voice said over a speaker.

I noticed how dark it was and decided to find who I was looking for by phasing through the wall.

"Geez its dark in here." I said as I saw the emergency power was turned on.

I walked through the halls a bit before I thought I saw some kind of man running through the walls in the hallway while leaving a black circle from entrance to exit.

I just shrugged and continued walking down the halls.

"Shouldn't take long before I find them." I said to myself as I turned around a corner.

(30 minutes later)

"So… many… hallways…." I said thinking I just went in a complete circle.

"You know what? Fuck this shit." I said now playing by MY rules and kicked the wall in front of me and made a hole in the wall till I reached my destination.

I kicked another wall and found myself in a room with a strange human in the fetal position covering its face.

The guy was butt naked and didn't seem worried about it at all or the monster roaring every 5 minutes in anger.

I moved in front of it and crouched down and said "What's the matter?"

I saw that its face wasn't human and it started to cry very loudly before it slowly got up.

I got up and backed away, giving the creep his personal space.

But he screamed very loudly and charged at me before ripping my right arm out of its socket.

"_Hmm, guess he wanted to be alone. Oh well."_ I thought as I looked at my missing arm.

But then I raised my left hand and bitch slapped him and heard the cracking sound of his neck.

He fell over dropping my arm which burst into black flames and those flames transferred over to my missing arm and healed my arm back into place.

I then saw the monster get up like he just took a nap before charging at me again.

"I hate using this. There's no fun in using it." I said to myself before the creature burst into white flames and burned till nothing was left. Not even the ashes remained.

I looked around and thought for a minute before going down a hall so not to attract more of those things if they were around. They would just waste my time and I wanted this done and over with.

"Who are you?" A very croaky voice said behind me.

I turned to see some kind of deteriorating or rotting creature staring at me.

"SCP-Infinite" I said.

"You just look like another disgusting human to me." The creature said with a disgust look on his face.

"And you look like someone shit you out of their…" I said flipping him off.

That got the creature angry and created a very loud roar as a tentacle came rushing at me.

I let it go through me and as usual, I got the same expression from him as everyone else. (Except for that creature a while ago on a blood rage.)

No blood came out of me, my body doesn't bleed or feel pain if one doesn't sneak up on me or is truly neutral. This creature was selfish in life and qualified as an evil being. In short I'm immortal against any skilled fighter that is good or evil. I can only take damage of true neutral opponents.

… If I want to.

The tentacle that went through me just phased through me like I was a ghost.

"Well I can see that you have an incredibly bad temper, you may just be the one I'm looking for." I said as I felt the aura around this monster being incredibly powerful (for this world).

I just wanted this done and over so I snapped my finger and he burst into white flames and as before, nothing was left.

I summoned the stone doors that lets me travel to other universes and walked in.

* * *

I floated around in the crossover that looked over the infinite universes while sleeping.

The crossover was a place that was not a universe, dimension, or a place I can call home. It's like a 4-way intersection, but with an infinite amount of directions than just 4. The only ones capable of using this were me and my siblings.

Each universe held some kind of God of their universe. The God(s) could have been good in one universe and evil in a Parallel universe.

But one of the two would seek more power and try and conquer parallel worlds of theirs. They would then put that universe that they attacked under the power of the attacking God after killing his/her parallel self.

They continue this as they rise in power until they conquered every parallel universe they would then go bigger.

They would go and attack other universes not at all parallel to theirs.

This is also known as an alternate universe.

If this continued my siblings would be off balance and one of the two would be destroyed if nothing was done.

That and a giant war that stretch throughout the infinite amounts of universes would be going on endlessly.

But since my siblings are too busy with their own problems other than keeping they're power in check, they needed me to kill all the gods that travel into other universes for their own desires of whatever reason.

I can also tell which universes need my intervention and which ones don't.

I've been doing this since the beginning…

I hit my head on something hard as I floated around.

I can feel pain from in-animate objects (as long as they don't have an opinion like that 173 thing.)

I turned my body and saw the same double stone doors that I use floating around in front of me. But this one was more worn out; chips were missing in the corners, the markings carved into the stone was worn out and faded, moss and vines were on it.

I looked at the door slightly confused at. The door is one of few I control, it should be unaffected by time and space and should always look brand new when I summon it.

I decided to open the doors and found a field full of flowers with a gentle warm breeze blowing through the doorway.

* * *

**General POV**

Onmyō stopped brushing through Ammy's hair.

Ammy opened her eyes as she noticed the sudden pause of the story.

She looked up at Noreel and looked at what he was staring at.

Across the river stood a man in some strange armor that appeared to be used for battle.

He walked over to them on the water's surface and stood in front of them.

Noreel got up and towered over him.

"I see that you have a powerful ability and strength. I am Moore Knight. I come from a powerful empire and we want you to join us. We have everything you want; money, women and power beyond belief! Help us in our search for greatness and you shall have everything you need." The man said.

"I am not interested in this empire or greatness of yours Mr. Knight. All I need is right here; this woman is all I need." Noreel said with a faint smile as he looked over his shoulder to see Ammy.

The man cleared his throat and said "Perhaps another kind of form of persuasion will help." He snapped his finger and out appeared a wounded puppy with markings and the Divine Retribution much like Ammy's only smaller and younger.

"Chibi!" Ammy shouted as she got up.

"_Chibi_?" Noreel thought as he turned to face her before back at the man.

"This is just an illusion of the real thing, so am I. but he stands beside me right now somewhere else in this world. If you join us this poor pup won't die, if you don't, he won't be the only one to die." The man said before he and the pup disappeared.

* * *

**Onmyō's POV**

"_Weird…_" I thought as I turned around to face Ammy once more.

"Who was that pup?" I asked Ammy as she looked scared and yet enraged.

"That pup… was my... son, Chibiterasu. You have to join them or else they might kill him!" She said as she grabbed my clothes and I let her pull me down to make me leveled with her eyes.

I rubbed her head and smiled before saying "It's alright, I'm sure he'll be ok. My siblings can take care of it. But first, who is his father?"

Ammy calmed down a little let go of me before saying "I… I don't know. I just had him, there are no other wolfs I know of. Oki is half wolf/ half human, there are no trace of his genes in him. It was like something made of light and good made him."

She looked up at me and saw the shocked face I had and probably tears down my cheeks after she said that.

"_It will take much more time than what you may think._" A voice said in my head as I remembered that day.

I turned around and faced the river.

I took one step and the river parted in front of me till I saw the earthy ground.

I walked to the other side before the river closed up.

Ammy must have followed right behind me because she said right next to me "Where are we going?"

I turned to face her before saying "Not we, me. I am going to pay a visit to this empire and you are going to stay with the others. We need you alive since you and the others are Gods." I said before disappearing out of her few.

I could hear the sound of 12 objects hitting the ground hard before leaving the tree and back into the world of Nippon. This time it was a battlefield beyond the belief of mortal and simple Gods eyes.

* * *

**Hey, if this chapter seems a bit longer than the others than thats becuase I added chapter 7 and 8 together. chapter 8 just seemed to short when I looked at it before putting 7 up so I put them together. I keep forgetting to say this, don't forget to review snd like the story if you haven't. LATER!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I walk through the shrine gateway that led down into the crossway to the observation deck and to the village below.

The glow from the inside the tree vanished and so did the green aura around everything.

Before I left I decided it was time to regain half my strength.

I pulled the necklace from under my clothes and stared at it for a minute.

I could faintly hear all those memories back then. I could hear the laughter, the groaning of boredom, the chatter of many, and the cries of pain and sorrow. I closed my eyes and extinguished my flaming coat and absorbed the power of the long forgotten strength I had in me all those years ago.

I opened my eyes and the coat returned with a loud roar of flames, and I could hear the crackle of ice around me forming once more.

I looked at the necklace, its color of black and white vanished and now a smooth grey stone filled its place. It had no lines, no meaning, no power, and no memories.

For all those were all inside me once more.

"Several years ago I've hid away and acted as a simple and stupid mortal."

"Much longer than that, I ruled an empire of gods and mortals, but why? The answer was to find a solution and possibly more." I said to myself as I started walking again.

I killed my coat and stopped to wonder "_I want to see it, but where did Waka put it?_"

* * *

As I stepped through the doors I felt my power weakening greatly and was at 3/5th of my strength. I was off centered and no longer neutral, I was more good than evil.

Yet I felt that behind this warmth and beauty was an incredible evil that could be worth a challenge to me.

Since I am more good than evil in this world, I will feel slight pain from what would kill even the strongest mortal alive. It would badly wound gods but be a cut from chopping vegetables to me depending on who needs to be killed.

"_Good or Evil?"_ I thought as I looked around and saw no civilization nearby.

But far in the distance I saw what looked like a city or village.

"_Walk and enjoy the scenery, or teleport there and skip possibly a day's worth of travel?"_ I thought as I felt that no other universes need my intervention at the moment. I didn't know how long that would last though. But I could always just snap my finger and kill the problem right then and there and continue with the universe at hand. Which is not fun doing.

I shrugged and decided to walk there. If a day here is about 24 hours, a week 7 days, a month 30/31 days (with one month off) and 12 months in a year then I should be fine for another 500 years till the closest intervention arises in a different universe.

But I noticed that my sword Junsuina Waru (Pure Evil) was moaning in pain and agony of such off balance.

_"Easy Waru, well get this settled out._" I said telepathically to my sword as I felt her ease a little bit.

"_It's weird though, why did the doors lead me here and was so worn out? Only I and my siblings are able to summon the doors. Unless…"_ I thought before heading into a full out sprint towards the city or town.

* * *

As I got closer I noticed that it wasn't a town or city. The buildings were homes and shrines of some sort.

_"Interesting"_ I thought as I got closer.

_"I see many houses and shrines of some gods, yet no one around._" I thought as I passed by several houses and a few shrines made of some strange metal that had blue glowing carvings on them.

I stopped and saw a female human in a white toga, blonde hair, a halo and… wings on her… head?

I tried not to laugh but a little snicker came out but only for half a second.

The entire time I was trying not to laugh at how the heck that would work, the woman stared at me with what looked like fear in her eyes.

She turned around and flew away at a fast speed.

I just shrugged and walked around a little more.

I walked a little more and noticed that I would hear footsteps or the flap of wings as I drew close.

"_Their afraid of me, but why? Isn't this place safe from evil due to the amount of good in this world?"_ I thought as I walked a little more.

I suddenly felt a rush of evil around me and couldn't pinpoint the location.

I could feel it ever get closer and closer.

"_The idiot thinks they can find a weak spot or opening and are circling around me till they do. They haven't noticed yet."_ I thought as I kept walking like I didn't notice them at all.

Suddenly the lights went out and I heard a woman scream "Got you!" from above.

I pulled out Yoi Junsuina (Pure Good) and blocked the attack which actually came from the left.

Sparks flew and I saw the woman's face. She had black hair, dark eyes and black markings over her clothes and one marking on her hair.

I gave a little gasp at what I saw. A mix of emotions on her face, she had anger, hatred, sorrow, fear and a smile only the insane use for reassurance before they kill someone close.

"_Help me…"_

I gave another gasp and realized that the voice I heard was speaking through her weapon and into mine.

As she pulled away from me I thought for a moment. _"The voices were different in rumble and croak. She is being possessed by something. Do these villagers even know this?"_

"Master, when she and I made contact I saw a fallen and crying goddess in chains being pulled by an invisible entity."

_"A soul tied to strings and being used as a puppet. That would explain it all. The puppeteer was trying to find my weak spot to make quick work of me. They also used the Goddess's powers to momentarily kill the sun as they do not have full control of her and are sluggish. They tried to confuse me with her voice so if I really did noticed them they would make me try and protect myself from above when they would be able to strike me from the side. Yoi, I want you to use your inner Yin and find the soul in the body when I strike her. I then want you to use your power and cut the strings that attach her to the puppeteer. Understood?"_ I said to her in my head and I saw him nod in agreement.

Right then I heard footsteps on my right and jumped up as I heard the ground beneath me shatter and could see her reaching out to grab my foot from below the surface of the earth.

"_Dumbass, do you really think I just got lucky the first time? I don't see like a mortal or simple god, I can see and feel the good and evil presences of almost every being. If you went for appearing out of the ground and without killing the sun first, you might have gotten me. But I guess pride got the better of you. That, or you didn't want to frighten the only source of praise around if they found out." _I thought as I pulled out Waru and threw her at the woman's shoulder and made her body slam into the ground.

I could see her struggling to get Waru out, but it's useless. Waru is a sword made of pure evil; she was created from my sister In a long time. Waru is manly evil but has a little good in her, she is pulling on the strings the puppeteer is using and is making it harder for the being to move.

I walked over and leaned into the woman's ear and said "Who do you think you are, trying to control the body of a goddess? You have power I'll give you that, but what I lack in power I gain in intelligence. Be gone, and if you ever dare mess with the balance of Yin and Yang… I'll sniff you out and kill you."

I then stabbed the woman with Yoi and could since his essence pour into her and strengthen at a certain place. Mortals and gods call it the heart. I felt the essences leave her body along with the evil inside the woman.

I put away both Waru and Yoi and snapped my finger and relit the sun with ease.

"_That was fun. But I'm not entirely done here- OH ME!"_ I thought as I was shoved to the ground by the woman who hugged me tightly. Her hair had turned white, the markings were now red and she felt happy.

She was sniffling and crying as she laid on top of me and kept saying "Thank you…" over and over again.

I managed to get my arms free and said "It was just a noble deed, what's your name?"

"Ama… Amaterasu, Sun Goddess." She said looking up at me after burying her face into my chest drying up her tears.

"_Amaterasu is such a beautiful name. Wait, what am I saying?! I shouldn't be complementing her name! She might be the reason why everything is off balance. Though, I kinda doubt that since I just fought her when she was possessed. It may be best to play along and find out what's up."_ I thought in my head.

I raised my hand and rubbed her soft, warm hair and said "Hello Amaterasu Sun Goddess, my name is… Noreel, I come from a wise and powerful family (_of two siblings older than time itself)_."

* * *

**I might not upload a few other chapters, becuase I'm behind on the other story and I need to get as close to done as possible. So bear with the it my readers! Give or take a week and I shall upload the next chapter. LATER!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I climbed the cold mountains of Northern Nippon after teleporting back and forth all over not able to find what I was looking for.

"Damn it, if I don't find it I can't get to there in time. I probably should have asked her the name of the… wait a minute; I remember the name of it!" I said before snapping my finger and teleported to the inside a building.

_"The Ark"_ I thought as I remembered each design of the ship.

I pressed in the coordinates of the location and I was brought up with an image of the outside.

I was heading towards it; the Celestial Empire in its glory.

The monitor outside showed me an image of a small floating island filled with military stuff from several different universes firing at several enemy ships.

"The… our…" I studded out from shock.

One of the anti-air guns aimed at the Ark and fired.

The round ripped through ship with ease and tore the right half of my body off.

I didn't care, I was too busy in shock at the damage that they had done.

But then I remembered I was the one who did the damage. It was no longer the Celestial Empire I once could call my home.

But that didn't matter; it was still a place that WAS my home. And these bastards will pay for it!

"Attention enemy vessels, it is useless to fight against the great and powerful Black Gates of Heaven." A voice on an intercom said from the floating island.

"Bl-Black Gates… of Heaven?" I said quietly not paying attention at all to what they were blabbering on about.

"They take my… and laugh at… after they kill…" I said as I regenerated my lost body parts.

I stepped towards the giant hole in the ship and yelled "REMEMBER ME?! I'M THE ONE WHO YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR DUMBASSES! I'M STILL ALIVE AND READY TO KICK YOUR ASSES!"

I then planned out the idea that if Chibiterasu is a wolf, he might be calmer if I BE the wolf when I save him. I also wanted to taste the blood of them once more.

I got on all fours and grew my hair all over soon turning into a mane of that from a wolf. My swords morphed into one and floated above my back. My nails turned into claws, my hands turned into paws, my teeth sharp enough to cut through anything, my flaming white coat appeared under my sword as ice formed around me and grew.

I pushed off and went as fast as lightning towards the island as the Ark blew up behind me.

"_This may be different, but I can't let them die like before."_ I said to myself as I landed on the island.

"That's it; I've shown you all of the Celestial Plains and the castle that is home to us gods." Amaterasu said as they stood near the edge of the floating continent.

"Wow Amaterasu, you've have quite a big influence here if you live on a floating mass of earth that took us a month to travel around." I said as I sat on the edge and let my feet dangle over.

"Please, call me Ammy. I like that name more than Amaterasu." Ammy said as she sat next to me.

"How did you get here Noreel? The Celestial Plains is a place only Celestials can reach." She added.

"I'm not entirely sure, it's hard to explain because I think I came here by accident, but I should be here till I figure out what possessed you." I said as we watched the sun set together.

"Let's head back." Ammy said as she got up and started to walk back to the castle.

I nodded and got up, but as soon as I turned around, I felt something go through my stomach with a slight amount of pain.

I looked down and saw a glaive pierced through me. Luckily no one could see my blood since it was too dark to see it.

I looked up and saw that Ammy had stabbed me all the way to the hilt.

_"I'm sorry, help me if you survive this."_ She said through her sword before she started to slice and stab me everywhere.

I got badly injured since the being that controlled her was back. I felt the pain of a great evil seeping through me and trying to control me.

_"Was there a second pair of strings? No, the puppeteer retied them over the month very carefully without Amaterasu's notice. I see them, the strings reaching into my soul. But, I don't have a soul."_ I thought before smiling and grabbing Ammy and cut the strings myself and very close to Ammy's soul making the puppeteer have to make physical contact with her before he could take control of her once more.

I walked us over to the edge and Ammy shouted "Wait! What are you doing?!"

I smiled and said "If no one can get up here, then you never have seen the surface before have you? Whoever is controlling you has to be on the Celestial Plains, so…" I leaned over the edge before yelling "Allons-y!" Man, I've never had someone clutch to me as tight as she did while we fell. She also kept slapping me out of fear. But I couldn't feel it for she was 100% good again.

* * *

**Present Ammy's POV**

I watched Noreel walk out of view and thought for a moment.

"_The look in his eyes after I told him that I didn't know who Chibi's father is was almost… enraged."_

I took a step forward to follow him from a distance but something crashed in front of me.

When the dust cleared I saw 12 craters in the ground.

Out came each and every one of the 12 Celestial Gods.

"What happened? Shouldn't you all be at on the Celestial Plains?" I asked after each one got up and out of the craters.

Yomigami responded first and said "Ah, Amaterasu. It is a terrible day, the Celestial Plains has been taken over and we fled here to the safety you reside in now."

"What of the Celestials?" I asked hoping my people were alright.

They all lowered their heads and didn't respond.

Gekigami muttered something under his breath.

I gave a sigh and said "After all that work, gone to waste. Wait, what about the Guardian Sapling?"

A slight glimmer of hope was raised in me.

This time the silence answered my question.

"That's enough; I can't rely on a man I knew for only a month or so, on my child's life." I said as I walked past them and headed towards the exit.

But as soon as I past the origin mirror I hit an invisible barrier and was pushed back a couple feet.

"What?" I said unable to understand why a barrier was put in front of the only exit here.

I swung and hit it for several hours trying to break it until I got zapped by the barrier itself.

I was panting and huffing at how tired I was from the endless assault on the barrier.

I finally realized that I could do NOTHING to save my home, my friends and only son. I was trapped in here till whoever created this barrier tore it down.

_"Was I ever this useless?"_ I thought as it seemed so familiar.

* * *

**Onmyō POV**

I woke up to a really bad headache and sore back.

I realized we hit the ground below the Celestial Plains and blacked out from the excitement during mid-fall.

I groaned and felt that Ammy was still clutching onto me like in a death grip. Luckily I cushioned the fall, a lot.

I changed back into my human appearance and got us out of the giant crater I made from the fall.

The wound I received had already healed but left the soreness in its place.

_"I don't get it. Amaterasu is the Goddess of the Sun, why didn't see fight back the one controlling her?"_ I thought as I sat on a nearby smooth rock.

I saw Amaterasu get up and look around before making eye contact with me.

She probably mistook the serious face I had on as a hidden smirk, because the next second she slapped me hard enough to where I heard my neck snapping.

I fell to the ground in surprise that I could feel the same pain that 173 statue tried doing on me. It hurt.

Though I'm pretty sure I worried Amaterasu because I didn't get up. More like couldn't if you ask me.

_"Great, I "died" again. Right… I should probably get going."_ I thought as I brought the bones back together.

"Oh my, please forgive me! I didn't mean to kill you!" Ammy said as I slowly re-fixed the bones in my neck.

She got up and headed off somewhere out of my line of sight.

_"Oh man, if everything wasn't off centered so much, I would've have been able to just phase through her hand. But I can't let her know exactly what I am. I'll think of something."_ I thought as I was about done with the damage she did.

_"Wait, if I felt pain from a Goddess of good then that means… aw crap."_ I thought as I felt the aura was now completely the opposite of what it was on the Celestial Plains. The place was just teaming with evil. How much you ask? 80% evil and 20% good.

Ammy must have been partially of the 20%. I must have been about… 15% of that. It had to be because of the inner Yang circle inside Yin. (The small good within the large amount of evil)

I got my neck back aligned and stood up before popping it to loosen the joints a bit.

I started to head the way Amaterasu headed and heard a loud scream coming from that direction.

"_Guess she met the locals_." I thought as I ran towards that direction into a thick forest.

I could hear yelling as I got closer.

"Where are you taken me? Let me go! Please!" Ammy shouted.

I jumped up onto a tall branch and looked down below.

From my fast knowledge of the universes, there were 5 green, 3 red, 1 yellow, and 2 blue imps around Amaterasu.

Ammy had here hands tied to some rope and was being pulled by the yellow imp. But Ammy was knee deep in dirt as she was resisting the pull of the imp.

"_Why isn't she fighting back? Is she waiting for the right moment?"_ I thought as I knew that the rope holding her wasn't fully tied on right or quiet tight.

"This isn't working, anyone else have a plan?" The yellow imp said giving up on using brute force.

"We could always cut off her legs. She's thigh deep in dirt now." A green imp insisted.

"But we don't have anything sharp enough to cut her. Besides, the master wants them in one piece." A red imp said.

"Then we'll just beat the conscious out of her!" The green imp replied as he lunged forward and pulled out his bamboo stick and brought down and did a vertical slash down through the air and onto Amaterasu's head, hard.

From the look on her face she lost conscious right then and there. Her upper half went limp and fell to the floor.

"_Maybe not…_" I thought as the imps pulled her lower half out of the dirt.

I changed the gravity around me and stuck to the side of the tree.

I broke the branch that supported me a while ago from the tree with a loud crackling.

"Do you guys hear that?" The yellow Imp asked as it looked around for the source of the noise.

"Probably just a loose branch breaking off." One of the blue flying imps said as it flew next to its friend as the yellow imp started to carry the limp Amaterasu in its arms.

_"Man are they stupid."_ I thought as I aimed the now sharpened tip spear at the two blue imps who flew right next to each other like idiots.

I waited till the right moment… then BAM! I threw the spear straight into both blue imps' heads at the same time.

_"Me-15,445,658,665,245,465,445,245… Dumbasses- 0"_ I thought as I marked another close call for getting a tie (_yeah right_.)

I jumped down from the tree I was on and shifted the gravity back to normal.

I pulled out Yoi, and created an invisible platform and pushed off it.

I split a red imp in half before he even had the chance to block.

I then jumped to the green imp across the area and cut into the back of his neck.

I pulled out Waru and raised both swords skyward to my sides and then arched them downward and split clean through both of them.

I wait for the remaining imps to charge at me, but they ran away and dropped Amaterasu as a "Sacrifice" to appease me and spare their lives.

"Yeah… No, not going happening. I'm not going to let you get away. I don't really like sacrifices anymore. But I do like killing." I said as I licked Waru and put fear straight into the hearts of the imps.

Amaterasu started to wake up as I carried her in my arms.

I set her down so she could think a little bit better.

"What happened? I remember us falling from the Celestial Plains… and then it goes dark from there." She asked clutching her head where the imp struck her.

_"Good, since she most likely had a slight head injury from the landing, she got amnesia of her being captured."_ I thought glad that she doesn't remember the "killing" she did.

"We landed in some very thick vegetation and vines before hitting the ground. You blacked out from all the excitement." I said.

She looked at me a little angry and said "Is that what you call it? This isn't some kind of child's play! You should have let the Goddess decide what's best! Because we are now both stuck here, and can't get back to the Celestial Plains!"

I helped her up before saying "Do you even know how to fight?"

I seemed to have hit a nerve or something because she had tears in her eyes before saying "I'm a pacifist."

Right then and there, that was the first time I heard a god not wanting to fight, even if it depended on them they wouldn't do it. I almost wanted to smack my head against the biggest tree till I woke up from my delusional coma.

I sighed for a minute before preparing myself for what I would have to do.

I grabbed onto Amaterasu's throat and lifted her off the ground.

"What… why?" She said trying breaking free from me as she struggled for air.

"This world doesn't need weak stupid craps like you! I can't believe you are a pacifist, this is what happens when you don't stand up on your own two feet and fight back!" I said as I tightened my grip on her.

She seemed to be losing conscious and dying from the sparkle in her eyes fading as I have seen it so many times with others.

But she snapped and summoned a glaive into her right hand and swung hard and fast at me.

She cut me pretty deeply, but only tickled a little bit.

I let go and she coughed a little before being able to breathe and said "What was that for?!"

I smiled and said "That's what happens when I'm not around down here with you, and the first step to your training."

* * *

**Sup, we are actually nearing the end of what I call, The Forgotten Part 1. I'll explain that when we reach the end of it. In the mean time, please rate, review and fav. the reviews would be really nice becuase this is my first Fanfic. I wan't to know what you liked and hated about the story so far. I also don't know if my grammer is good or not. LATER!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It has been a month since that day. Amaterasu has become more dependable on fighting. Yet she has only practiced with me.

Today will be her first actual kill.

"Now, those imps are really stupid. They mainly will go in a circle for half a day trying to chase their friends over a cookie." I said to Amaterasu as I pointed to three green imps scratching their butts.

"You may have gotten use to trying to hit me, but I wasn't even warmed up yet. I'll kill two of them and leave the last one to you." I said sensing a trap below the tree branch we stood on and around the imps.

I didn't know what the imps were planning, but it sure was stupid by the looks of it.

I pushed off the branch and pulled out both swords before ramming them into the back of one imp.

I threw the dead imp at the one next to me and he was sent flying out of sight.

I grabbed the last imp by the head, cut his arms till he couldn't move them and waited for the trap.

It never came.

Soon, Amaterasu jumped down and pulled out a Divine Glaive from her back and slowly walked over the imp who trembled in fear.

I ran the blades at the muscles behind the knees making the imp fall onto his knees.

I held the head in place for her to see the neck and cut it.

The imp was now only a foot away from Amaterasu who had a confident look on her face.

The imp pleaded and begged to be let him go, but I just squeezed his head harder and made him shut up.

Amaterasu placed the blade against its neck.

I saw the fear in her eyes right then and there. Her resolve was gone and she backed away in freight, dropping the Glaive in the process.

I sighed and said "Amaterasu, you've gotta do this, or you'll die if your home is attacked."

Ammy just shook her head and ran off, tears started to form in her eyes.

I just gave a huff and dragged the imp with me, picked up the glaive she dropped and slung it into a sheath I made for it on my back.

And no sooner had I walked 5 feet from the spot the glaive laid, I heard a high pitched scream and shook my head.

I walked over to the sound of screams and cheers of imps.

I walked through a bush and saw Amaterasu getting tied to a stick like a big dead animal from hunters.

But she wasn't dead or big for that matter. She was about 5-6 feet tall to my height.

I cleared my throat very loudly and made the imps stop chanting and look at me.

"Hello, it appears you have found my friend. I demand that you let her go right now." I said in my best gentlemen voice with a friendly smile.

"Why should we? We've been watching you for a month now; we're not letting this beauty go. She's special and the master will love her." A black imp said as he pulled out his bongo and rested it on his shoulder.

I dropped the imp in my hand and said "Wait here, don't even move a muscle."

The imp just moaned in response with his face in the dirt.

I pulled out Waru and Yoi before getting in a battle stance by holding both swords tip downwards as the hilts were raised above my head, the weight of my body on my back leg ready to counter attack any of their moves.

I counted the imps I could see. 2 black, 3 green, 1 blue, 4 red, and 1 yellow imp in front of me.

I quickly turned around and split the head of the yellow imp emerging from underground.

I then ran straight at the green imp in front of me and rammed Yoi into their chest, where I left him as I ran to a red imp and pulled his instrument away.

I then used the instrument against him and broke his skull in.

I dropped the broken weapon and then spun in a circle before slicing off the arms of a green imp and then kicking him into two other red imps who fell over.

I jumped high into the air and stretched out one leg as I was sent back down from gravity.

I crushed the red imp on the left's head and curbed stomped the one on the right. All the while, they were blooming into flowers.

"_Talk about real censorship."_ I thought after ripping out the head of both a red and green imps' heads off and flowers appeared.

I dodged the incoming attack by the blue flying imp by tilting my head slightly and made him miss completely.

I then threw Waru at a black imp and killed him.

I then decided to have a little fun and go to fisticuffs.

"Hey, there's something on your face!" I said pointing to the imps face.

I then punched the life out of him and said "It was death!"

I looked for the blue imp and found him stabbed through a tree branch.

"_A kite flying imp stuck in a tree, how ironic."_ I thought as I put Waru and Yoi back in their sheaths

I then grabbed the yellow imp's big drum and punched a hole in it before dragging him off into the distance and out of view.

"Excuse us; we need to have a little talk." That was, all I said to Amaterasu and the limp imp.

* * *

I busted through the first barricade with ease and met quite a few enemies' to kill.

"A wolf, isn't this that goddess chick that has the power of the sun?" A soldier said to his friend.

The only thing his friend said before unloading an entire clip of ammunition on me was "Good! I needed a gift for my girlfriend! That white snow coat will be... uh, a great coat!"

I just increased the air pressure around me greatly, blocking every bullet coming near me. I wanted to put every ounce of fear into their hearts.

They started firing explosive rounds at me; I just kept walking like it was just breeze.

"Oh god, I'm going to die by a Goddess!" a soldier said in freight.

"Correction, you're going to die by the hands of me. I'm the entire reason why you are in this so called Empire. Looks more like my high school book club if you ask me." I said before ripping his throat out with my fangs.

I grabbed my sword and cut my way through all of the soldiers. That's when I stopped a few moments later.

I was now facing the ruins of an old castle inside a mountain covering all of it but the entrance and a few windows and a tower flag pole.

"_So many memories…_" I thought as I got closer with every step.

They brought out swordsmen and they ran straight at me.

"Amuse me…" I said before one tried to slice me in half.

* * *

After 2 minutes of torturing the Yellow Imp, I had the information I needed and was heading back to Amaterasu.

I saw her still tied and undid the knot on the rope.

She rubbed her wrist a little before saying "Thanks."

She then turned around and walked away.

But I grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back to me and made her look into my eyes.

My, inhuman eyes…

I saw her in my mind, trapped by the puppeteer for a very long time. She was about 16 when she became entangled by his strings for the first time.

For her entire life, she has been killing Celestials and left no evidence of them by pushing them off the Celestial Plains and cleaned the mess left behind.

She would cry for help, but only of those touching her glaive could hear her true voice behind the fake spitting lies from its mouth.

I understood now, she was forced to watch as she killed her own people. She believed it was herself killing them, but it never was.

From the day I freed here of her torment, she never wanted to kill again and made that a promise.

_"She already broke that promise when she snapped my neck."_ I thought before letting go of her.

She stood there stunned by my facial expression, it was a look of understanding.

"I know that you never want to kill again, but you are the goddess of the sun. You are born to fight evil, that creature controlling you in the past was born to be killed by you." I said trying to tell her that she can't run from her responsibility without having consequences.

My words didn't get to her as she just looked down and I could hear her mutter "What would you know about being a god and killing your own people? You don't know what it feels like."

I sighed and pulled out Waru and Yoi.

"_What do I know? I know more than you ever will."_ I thought.

"Master?" Yoi asked concerned of what I was about to do.

"Oh, this should be fun." Waru said with mental smile and chuckle.

"By Onmyō, the strongest of all things. He is everything, yet nothing, everyone, yet no one, everywhere, and yet nowhere. I demand that Junsuina Waru, and Yoi Junsuina to guide Amaterasu." I said twirling them before throwing Waru and Yoi in the air.

They spun in mid-air and before they came back down, the handles split in two and grew in length and width. The split soon became a pair of legs on each sword. Waru had metal armored boots on, as Yoi had sandals on.

Moments later, a man in a white kimono holding a smaller version of Yoi in hand, landed from being thrown.

A black haired woman with Onyx black metal armor landed next to him. She also held a small version of Waru in hand.

I gave Amaterasu her Glaive and said "Waru is made of pure evil and cannot be harmed by anything evil. Yoi, is made of pure good, the same thing goes for him. Each one can hurt each other, but only if I give them the order to. They will teach you how to fight and get rid of your fear. But that's up to you."

I walked away and didn't look back.

I could hear them talking. I was done teaching Amaterasu how to fight. It now up to her, would she fight and live or become a sacrifice to a great evil that seeks her blood?

I walked through the trees and thought over what happened.

I tried to summon the door, but it did not appear and I realized something.

This universe was hidden and I was too busy to notice the state it was in.

The universe would change locations and the only way to get inside was that roughed up door. A barrier covered the universe, but why?

I just sighed and continued walking.

I thought of heading to the Celestial Plains, but what would I be able to do? Amaterasu and I traveled the Plains as I sign of her gratitude. No one came with us, but why not?

I just rubbed my head for a minute. "_I know too much stuff and now I can't even remember what the imp called his master. Douchie was it?"_ I thought.

I just shrugged and sat against a tree.

I snapped my finger and a cigarette appeared in my hand. I put it in my mouth and snapped my finger again, this time a small flame was produced from my thumb.

I lit the cigarette, took a breath in and killed the flame before letting out a puff of smoke.

I sat quietly against the tree for a while before I trailed off into my head.

_"What it feels like?"_

_"The excitement and thrill of battle is all I feel."_

_"I feel anger, but I've never gone fully enraged. I don't feel sorrow, for I cannot cry."_

_"She's just a kid learning from the oldest, most experienced, strongest, and fearless master of all fighting styles."_

_"She doesn't understand a damn thing and thinks she has seen it all."_

I finished my cigarette a while ago and saw the sun setting in the distance as its rays changed to a shade of orange.

I heard some footsteps and only turned my head to see who it was.

Amaterasu, she looked troubled by something.

She sat next to me and asked "How do you do it? How are you able to kill without feeling bad?"

I turned to her and said "I have no soul or heart for the life of those I kill and their loved ones. They could exact revenge on me, but I'll just brush it off and kill the next one."

I took a deep breath and said "I'm unable to feel the emotions that make you, what you are."

I could see the shock in her eyes that I am almost heartless and can't feel anything but adrenaline rushing through my body.

"Did Waru and Yoi tell you who I am?" I ask.

"No, they said that I should talk to you." She replied.

"_I'm not one for these kinda talks…"_ I thought with a quiet sigh.

"There is this creature, he is the master of the imps we attacked, or should I say, I attacked. The creature, whose name I cannot remember is supposed to have the head of a very small mountain and the body of a small island. But since you won't fight, because I don't know what's it like to feel… lose and defeat. I have to settle this myself, and I'm going to take my time to get there." I said as I lowered the brim of my black fedora over my eyes.

Ammy was silent, as if searching for the right words before saying "When you stared into my eyes, I saw these, cat like eyes but had horizontal pupils instead of vertical. What are you?"

I chuckled a little before saying "For now, I am Noreel. I will tell you my identity to you in the far future."

I lean into her ear as the sun was fully gone and said "Beyond your vision, lies the enemy. You can run, but may die or worse and prove that you are not worthy of being a God, only food for petty demons. You can fight, survive and face your fears, be successful and almost nothing can stop you. It's all up to you, because I'm not moving from this spot for a few more hours if you don't fight them."

I could see the auras of evil beings through the brim of my hat.

Branches shook and bushes rustled as they drew closer.

I could feel the hesitation and weight of pressure on her. I knew that she looked back at me and then the path she walked.

I didn't move a muscle as I heard her footsteps get farther and farther away.

I gave a slight huff and listened as the sounds of rustling got closer and closer to me, yet also moving away from me.

"Aw look, he's so scared he can't even move!" A voice said circling right in front of me.

"Scared? Me, scared? I think you should just walk on your marry way and go after that woman." I said not looking up but waved my hand in the direction Amaterasu went.

A hand or something knocked my hat off and said "Why should we listen to a human like you?"

I had my eyes closed and could just smell the blood on the monsters breathe.

I saw the aura in front of me pull out something which soon became engulfed in the aura, it revealed to be a katana as the creature pulled it out from its sheath.

The creature raised the tip skyward with a smile on its face.

It gave a scream and swung the sword down.

A loud thunk vibrated through the woods as I felt the sword, stuck deeply in the tree I sat against land above me.

"Your Katana is too long and you are more accustomed to shorter blades, that makes you step closer towards the enemy for better reach." I said trying not to take advantage of his mistake.

He pulled his sword out successfully after a few minutes and then backed a few steps from me.

He checked to see if the katana would hit the tree again and adjusted the distance to be a little closer to me.

He raised the sword skyward once more and I just waited for it.

He lowered the sword with what seemed to be all his strength and did not hit the tree.

Until I turned my head to the side, making him miss again and get the sword stuck again.

I felt the heat of embarrassment coming off him.

But before he could make a single move, an aura came into my few and cut the creature's head off.

"About time… Amaterasu." I said reaching for my hat and put it on top of my head with a smile.

I opened my eyes and saw the Sun Goddess with eyes full of rage in them.

"_It is not the person that makes their own path, but what they stand for."_ I thought as I got up.

"You are the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, Mother of all things good. And as a mother you do the most important thing a mother must do; protect her children." I said as I held out both arms to my side and Waru and Yoi appeared in my hands out of black and white mist.

I then put them in their rightful sheaths and watched as Amaterasu, no… as Ammy fought every opponent.

She got hurt then and there, but she still kept fighting.

* * *

**Yo! How you guys (and girls) doing? I'm doing just fine, though with each chapter we come closer to the end of Part 1. Part 2 will not be as long as Part 1 (I think). The reason why I'm telling you this now is becuase I can't/don't want to explain it all at once. It may get confusing if I do. But as always, rate, review, fav and whatever this website allows you to do that I havent mention THAT IS A BENIFITE TO ME AND MY ****LOVEABLE**** READERS! Later!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When the battle was over I was leaning against the same tree, watching Amaterasu with her hunched back as she panted heavily for air.

I walked over to her while clapping my hands and said "Not bad Ammy, I've seen better, but that was a very good fight for a first. What did it feel like?"

She took a moment before saying with a smile "Great, I thought I would feel the same as before, but it's entirely different."

I gave a smile too and said "Good, you need some more practice but we should get you patched up. Let's make camp here for the night."

She nodded and sat down, starring at the flower that was once the last opponent she fought as I went to collect fire wood.

"Did you plan this all out?" Yoi asked me as I picked up broken branches and sticks on the ground.

_"Maybe, but it doesn't matter to me either way. I'm training her to fight evil; if she dies it's not my concern. She is just a tool of mine to make sure the evil around here gets weaker so they don't travel to other universes." _I said back.

Yoi didn't respond since he didn't like the idea, but he couldn't help it.

After I picked up a plenty good amount of fire wood I headed back to see Ammy still staring at the flower.

After I set the fire up I checked to see if she was watching before snapping my finger and produced a flame from my thumb again and lit the fire.

I set down next to Ammy and noticed that she still stared at the flower, more intensely this time.

I could hear the words in her head as I snuck inside her conscious a little bit.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her away from the flower and towards me.

She looked up at me and I smiled telling her that I was proud of her.

She saw the smile and took a minute before smiling back and leaned into me, tired from her first battle.

I rubbed her head gently while my fingers went through her silk like hair.

"_I may be using her. But I am also helping her fight for good."_ I thought to myself as Ammy lay in my lap now, asleep.

I started to wonder if this would affect her life greatly or not. But it soon switched to what the yellow imp revered to as "master".

* * *

Ammy ran from the shadowy figure that followed her closely.

She ran and ran till she got to the point of exhaustion and fell over.

She turned onto her back and slowly crawled away as she watched the figure now walking and reach out for her.

"No…" She said with a quiver of fear.

"Did you really think you could escape from me Amaterasu? I don't need to touch you just to get in your head." The figure said with a smile.

"How…?" Ammy said trying to get away but felt her left hand slipped.

She looked behind her and saw that she was at a cliff and couldn't progress any further, without killing herself.

"Like I said before Amaterasu, you cannot escape from me." The figure said getting closer and was about to touch Ammy.

I threw my bag of popcorn to the side and made myself visible by grabbing the shadowy figure's forearm, only a few centimeters from touching Ammy's forehead with its fingers.

"Amaterasu, you are to face your fears. Not the other way around." I said with a smile.

"How did you get in here?" The shadowy figure demanded with a hiss at the end.

"Chill bro, I was just trying to sleep after Ammy's big fight and then she started to mumble to herself. I know she tends to talk into her sleep but this was different. So, I went inside, grabbed some popcorn and watched about an hour of this." I said as I watched the figures expression mixed with anger, confusion, and shock.

The shadow like figure tried to consume me as I saw the arm I was holding him turn black like his.

I merely chuckled and said "Really?"

I grabbed his second hand as it swung towards my shoulder.

I pulled him away from Ammy before throwing him far into the distance till he was nothing more but a black twinkle.

I walked back to Ammy and held out a hand for her.

She hesitated for a second but took my hand and I helped her up and onto her feet.

"Ammy, when the time comes you must fight him. I cannot do it for you, stand tall and proud when that day comes." I said before fading out of her dreams and back into my own.

But I don't dream like others do, my spirit escapes its body and waits for the time to "wake up". This is the only time I am partially in my true form.

* * *

A few days after Ammy's first fight we set out for the demon that has been revered to as "Master" by the imps.

Ammy was more ready than ever before after I intervened, her nightmare that night.

As we traveled I saw her looking at me funny then and there. But every time I turned to check if she was alright, she would stop looking at me like that and say she was fine.

I just shrugged it off and kept walking after the 5th time it happened.

We walked in silence for a while till Ammy asked me "Do you have any idea what we are to be expecting when we fight this creature?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I just know that it's big, evil, and wants human sacrifices. It should be entertaining." I said with quick rush of adrenaline going through my body at the thought of fighting it.

"What do you know of the being that possessed me?" Ammy asked.

I turned to her again and said "Not much, the being that possessed you is from the Celestial Plains like you, a God. But is actually a wolf in sheep clothing."

She apparently got slightly offended by something that I said and walked in front of me.

"Did I say something to offend you Ammy?" I asked getting closer.

She stopped, turned around and did something I wasn't expecting at first.

She got on her hand and feet and gave a slight growl.

Her hair receded as fur came out from her kimono. Her nails grew while fingers shrank and lost both thumbs. Her mouth became a muzzle, eyes changing dark black, an ink dipped like tail ripped a hole through the kimono, her ears turned more canine, teeth became sharper as of that of a wolf, and the white kimono fused with the creature's body as the markings on them were now part of the fur.

Ammy was now a wolf.

"Oh, yeah… I kinda gave a bad example of that, sorry." I said realizing I just insulted Ammy since she was a wolf, yet the shepherd that watches over the sheep.

She reversed the progress and returned to her human form before giving a smile with slight giggles as she waited for me to get closer.

_"What's so funny?"_ I thought not understanding why she was giggling.

* * *

We walked a long distance and stopped at a large palace like building.

I gave a whistle at the size of the outside before heading towards the closed gates.

Ammy was in a cloak that hid her markings and white hair.

I saw a rope leading up to a bell above and on the wall around the palace.

I grabbed onto the rope and pulled on it.

A loud low ring could be heard from miles away.

An imp opened a small slot in the giant gate and said "Why did you ring the bell, didn't you read the sign? No Soliciting!"

I cleared my throat and said "Excuse us, but we are travelers from a faraway land and we need a place. My wife is very tired from walking and as you can see, we have no horses. Might we come in and rest here for a day or two?"

I could have sworn that Ammy was blushing under her hood but kept my attention on the imp in front of me.

The imp was silent for a minute but then said "No." and slammed the slot closed.

I sighed and said "Well, that didn't work out as planned. But now, I can have some fun."

I raised my foot up and held onto my fedora as I kicked the gates open.

Inside the palace was much bigger than I thought and stretched till a mountain about 60 meters tall cut off the palace.

Me and Ammy ran straight in and cut, chopped and sliced every imp that stood in front of us.

Not a single imp could hit us as we rushed past them.

We stopped at a giant arena like area in front of the mountain.

The ground shook and made Ammy fall off her feet, but I stood still unaffected by the shaking.

I grabbed Amaterasu and jumped high into the air as a long serpent broke out from the ground in front of us and tried to eat us by surprise.

I held Ammy in both arms as we landed a far enough distance from the now, 9 headed serpent that shined golden was looking at us. (The lightning head still, could not see us and turned to every angle it could to see the opponent and failed.)

"Why has thou come to my kingdom and fight my subjects? Do you have a death wish? Or shall I spare one of you for the others life?" All serpents said at the same time, but the lightning head which said "Can't see! Come on who are we fighting? OH! Is it Lechku and Nechku? Oh I want to see who were fighting!"

I kinda felt like laughing at how sad that was but couldn't since I responded with "We have come to take thou life. We do not have a wish relative to death (_Not me at least)_ and we will not be running away."

The creature gave a loud roar ready for battle as he was tired of talk and thirsted for blood.

I put Ammy down and pulled out Waru and Yoi ready for battle.

Ammy summoned her Glaive and took a battle stance that I taught her.

The first to strike was the Fire head serpent by breathing out fire.

To my surprise, a gust of wind blew the flames away from us.

Then the giant body of the creature turned and we were now facing the earth helmet serpent.

It thrashed its body against the ground hard, making me and Ammy fly into the air above all nine heads.

They all reach out for us, the earth head being a little slower than the others though.

The first to reach us was the fire head as it opened its jaw wide, intending to eat Amaterasu first.

Out of reflexes I grabbed Ammy and threw her towards the ground and kicked the fire head away.

Ammy regained her balance and softly landed on the ground.

I on the other hand, was surrounded by the other 8 heads. I quickly changed my blood before each one grabbed a hold of me and ripped a part of me off.

* * *

Very shortly after that, 8 out of the 9 serpents were coughing up blood and my limbs all over.

My body was destroyed, but my spirit watched right next to Ammy who could not see me.

Each serpent tried to talk, but the fire serpent was the only one that could speak.

"What has thy done with me?! I feel a great burning in each of our throats but mine. Has thou poison me?!" The Serpent screamed before charging at the stunned Ammy.

_"NO!_" I thought before I made my spirit reform into solid and pulled Waru and Yoi out of black and white mists.

I ran in front of Amaterasu and held up my swords in an X form and stopped the charge of the berserk serpent with no effort used.

"Noreel!" Ammy shouted in surprise to see me.

"How is this possible? What manner of trickery is this?" The serpent asked.

"I am neither mortal nor a God. I control the very essence of every Universe that exists. I cannot die, even if I want to die. But like the phoenix when it burns itself to death, it is reborn from the ashes of its passed self. You are facing the killer of many strong beings." I said as I pushed away the serpent.

_"My blood must have turned into acid and burned the vocal cords of the other 8 serpents. Well at least I did some damage._" I thought being optimistic.

All the serpents soon changed, no longer glowing gold like before and were now non-glowing silver.

I don't know why, but I snapped my finger and destroyed the mountain, making it a small platform with stairs.

I snapped my finger again and made the bell from the entrance get morphed into the newly made platform.

I snapped my finger for the last time and shrunk the body of the gigantic creature to a much smaller size.

I turned to Ammy and said "Your turn."

She shook her head as if she was trying to get out of a gaze and nodded her head as she ran up towards the creature and they both fought fiercely till the sun started to set.

* * *

Amaterasu was tired and could barely hold onto her weapon. She was also bruised and badly injured, but still kept fighting. She even denied my help when I was about to step in. She said she had to face her fears and by doing so, she had to face the fears of others first to find the courage within her.

Ammy fell onto one knee in front of the last of the 9 serpents was tired and injured, yet not as bad as Ammy.

The last serpent raised its head and gave a fierce roar before charging at Ammy.

I couldn't stand and watch anymore. I quickly pushed off the ground and flew straight at Ammy and picked her up right before the creature hit the ground.

"I told you not to help me!" Ammy shouted at me angry.

"Ammy… there is a difference between courage and pride. You can get yourself killed by selfish pride which is sometimes deceiving and full of lies, courage is something that you find in you that makes pride a coward. You've done enough fighting. I'll take care of the last one." I said setting her down after I came to a complete stop.

I turned to face the last serpent and readied my swords.

The serpent gave a loud roar and charged at me before I ran at it and held up both Waru and Yoi, vertically parallel and cut the last serpent into 3 long strips of flesh.

"_That head won't be coming back ever, but the other 8 might someday…_" I thought as I walked over to the exhausted and wounded Amaterasu.

I sheathed Waru and Yoi and picked up Ammy as she flinched a little in pain before saying "Why did you save me? You could have killed yourself."

I smiled and said "Did you already forget? I was eaten by 8 of the serpents. I cannot die at all, it's impossible for me to die. I had nothing to lose if I saved you and got eaten in the process. I would just come back again. I also didn't want you to die after all the training I've taught you. It would be a shame to see the only Goddess that I've trained, die at the jaws of a stupid garden snake."

She smiled back and the next thing that happened I **DID NOT EXPECT**.

She reached behind my head and pulled it towards hers and made us kiss.

I almost dropped her from surprise but held on tight.

The feeling of adrenaline rushed through my body once more as it has done several times before. But this felt… different. It felt stronger and I practically wanted to do everything from running on the ceiling, to swim through molten magma and be perfectly fine.

I was able to hold this knew feeling in me and tried to process what the hell just happened.

"That was…" I said trying to find the right words after the kiss for a few seconds.

Ammy just giggled and kissed my once more. The feeling came rushing through me again even stronger with every second that Ammy kissed me longer than before.

When the kiss ended I found the words and said "Entirely expected and I'm not lying!"

She just laughed out loud at my slipup and kissed me once more.

Yoi and Waru both said that we needed "alone time" but I rejected that greatly.

But the feeling I had that was coursing through me at that very moment I thought "_Is this… love?"_

* * *

I carried Ammy out and I kept feeling this warm thing in my chest.

I would stare at any who came near us and they would immediately back away in fear.

I picked the bone of an imp and changed it into what I call a holy bone XXL.

"Here, change into your wolf form and eat this." I said holding the bone in front of Ammy.

She nodded and did as I said.

The wounds that scarred her body were healing all over her and now remained as small cuts that could have been from a piece of paper.

"This will increase your cell reproduction rate and heal all wounds, including broken bones. But it won't replenish your stamina and energy; you'll need a few days of rest for that. You may not even be able to lift your hands like you did for a day or two." I said as we passed the gates with a few extra supplies and more bags for where our next journey might take us.

* * *

After a few long days of rest Ammy was able to eat on her own. She kept giving me a strange look that warmed my chest.

I would have blushed if I didn't switch my vision to see her aura only.

When she was able to walk again we set out at a slow pace than what we normally did.

We walked through almost every terrain there was for several years. All was left was the northern part of the mortal world.

"You know Noreel; this land doesn't have a name yet." Ammy said as she sat on a Cherry Blossom tree branch.

I sat next to her and said "We can start the by naming this area… Hana Valley."

She smiled and said "The name fits perfectly."

I smiled and jumped down from the tree and picked up an old thick branch and carved it into a sign that said "The beautiful Hana Valley."

I set it into the soft dirt and turned to see Ammy waiting for me outside of the newly dubbed Hana Valley.

I walked with her out into Shinshu Field where we were both surprised.

The Celestial Plains was in sight and was landing far off shore in the ocean.

I saw a big smile on Ammy's face; she was glad that she was able to finally go home.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the shore.

We got in a boat and sailed towards the Continent full of gods and Celestials.

She kept jumping around like a little child but I enjoyed every moment of seeing that joyous smile.

When we got on the land we found all 13 Gods waiting for us, they hadn't changed at all. But then again, neither did us.

"Amaterasu, we tried everything we could and the only way to find you was by setting the Celestial Plains down. It has been such a long and painful year without you." Yumigami said hugging Ammy.

She hugged everyone back and said "A year? But it has been at least 10 years since that day we fell off."

Apparently my thinking was correct; this universe is one of the oldest universes that still exist. It is so old; it has gained an intelligence of its own and created the barrier that hid itself away from plain sight. The only way to enter was through via door on the Celestial Plains. It was most likely created by an old civilization that found out the ability to travel through universes.

The barrier was not the only one. A barrier below the sky of the Celestial Plains and above the mortal world was created. It would affect time and protect the civilization from attacks. This civilization is now known as the Celestial Gods by my theory.

I got off the boat and the 13 gods looked at me with surprise that I was still alive.

"Everyone, you remember Noreel right? We'll he's my love now." Ammy said with a smile as she led me towards them.

I was no longer wearing my suit since people would ask about it but I wore a kimono similar to it.

I smiled back at the reaction they all had. They all dropped their jaws and Kasugami was the only one who spoke by saying "I think I'm drinking too much."

The other gods turned to the drunken Goddess with the same expression on, even Ammy had the shocked look in her eyes.

But I noticed that Yami, God of Darkness kept eyeing Amaterasu very intensely.

I pulled out Yoi and drew closer to him, about to strike.

Right then and there, all heads turned to me and Yami, who ran as fast as he could and off the Celestial Plains.

He got away, but he would not be coming back after showing his face. I knew that, after telling the other gods and Ammy that Yami was the puppeteer controlling my love.

Ammy grabbed my attention and kinda messed around with her hair as she twirled it with two fingers.

"Now that we know who controlled me is, and is no longer a threat to me or the others, I wanted to say this to you… I'm Pregnant." Ammy said with a smile.

I turned to stone. LITERALLY I TURNED INTO SOLID STONE.

I couldn't believe it! I was going to be a father!

I broke out from my stone statue and shouted "YES!"

* * *

**Hey, I just finished the other story I talked about and I really had to put my emotions into play for it to work and I don't feel like being all joyful. Anyways I hope you all had a great Halloween and got tons amount of candy (I didn't). Review and stuff. LATER!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Several more years have passed since that day.

The day when I realized I was a father of a son.

I found the name of the land of the mortals and for my son.

Everything was perfect. I had a family, friends and I was treated as the 14 God, the God of balance.

I made both mortal, demon and God live in harmony for 490 years.

A Son of a God takes time to mature and grow. It took much more than any mortal or demon would.

My son was still a child, even though he was 490 years old.

I could enjoyed EVERY second of spending time with Ammy, my family and along with my friends.

But the day that I had to leave was drawing closer and closer, and I despised the day when I had to leave my love and son for a very long time.

As a goodbye party, I was challenged by the Gods to a drinking contest.

I had several with Kasugami, but always won in the end.

Now I was going against them all. Even Amaterasu challenged me.

I was surprised when Ammy wanted to challenge me; she couldn't hold that much liquor before losing all soberness in her.

She was the last one to challenge me. We grabbed our flasks and chugged down every last drop.

I wouldn't say Ammy cheated, but may have twisted the rules a little, when she loosened her kimono a little bit. She most likely got to drunk and didn't know what she was doing.

I fall for such a beautiful goddess every time.

But since I lost conscience during the time, I had no idea what happened next.

But from the looks on the other Gods faces when I asked them, I'm not going into details.

But I soon found myself hugging my son and Ammy tightly as I had the stone door to my back.

I shed manly, no… I shed godly tears of sadness of having to part from everyone.

My son did not know what was going on and did not know why his brave and proud father was crying.

"Daddy, why are you crying? I thought you couldn't feel pain." My son asked me.

"It's not that kind of pain." I said in a quivering voice.

"I just… Daddy may be gone for a very long time and might not see you for an even longer time." I said burying my son's face into my chest.

"Like… forever?" My son asked me.

That single word burned into my skull "_Forever?"_ It just echoed over and over in my mind.

I clenched onto my son and wife even tighter. I could tell Ammy was trying not to break into tears at that word too.

"I hope not." That was all I said before breaking away from them and walked over to the doors as they opened and on the other side stood Waru and Yoi in their human forms.

I stopped and turned around to face Ammy and said "Whatever you do, do NOT open this door and step through, or I may never see you again for the same purpose that you have of seeing me."

I turned back around and could hear the wails of Ammy as I passed through the doors.

They slowly closed behind me. I wanted to go back right then and there, but I would lose my resolve and do much worse than losing a part of me.

"Are you going to be alright?" Waru asked me in a caring voice.

I was quiet as I felt the tears running silently down my cheeks before saying "Yeah, I just can't wait till I see them again."

* * *

I kicked down the doors leading to the meeting room and said "Surprise motherfuka." I stepped into the room still as the wolf.

I shook my white fur coat and sprayed the entire room with the blood of my fallen enemies.

One figure on two feet was the only one in the room with me.

I looked to my right and left and saw no sign of Chibiterasu.

I turned to my attention to the figure now a man, walked closer to me and pet me like a dog.

"I still can't believe that you made it all this way. We shall accomplish great things with you as an ally." The man said.

It took me a moment but I recognized the face of the man.

He had white hair and wore a suit like mine and had the eyes of his mother.

I immediately changed into my human form and hugged him tightly, while trying not to crush him.

I could tell that he was confused as his face was buried inside my chest.

I let out a single tear; I was glad that he was alright.

"What the hell are you doing to me?! Unhand me this instant!" The man said before he pulled out a small blade and stabbed me with it.

I ignored the pain and just hugged him tighter and asked "Don't you remember this old face and voice Nippon?"

My son released the blade and it clattered as it hit the floor.

He grabbed onto me and didn't let go for a long time but said "You never came back. You promised you would."

"I never made a promise, but I said I hoped to see you and your mother as soon as possible." I said as I could hear him faintly sniffling about to cry.

"I joined them; I joined the Black Gates to Heaven to find you after the… I was still at a young age." Nippon said.

"There, there. It's alright, you made a life decision at a very young age and you didn't want to be left alone. I can forgive you for such a desperate act. But…" I said gripping him tighter.

"I cannot forgive you for traveling through the universes trying to find me. I have to…" I couldn't even finish that damn sentence. I was glad that I couldn't though.

My son loosened his grip and stepped back and got a better look at me.

"You haven't changed one day from when I last saw you." Nippon said to me.

Some of the soldiers stepped in and were shot down by my son.

He walked behind me and said "I don't want to die after seeing my father, by him at that. I want to make him proud and fight like him that day, till I fall dead."

I was speechless at what he said. But I managed to ask him where Chibi was.

He stepped on a tile and the ground in front of us rose and a small cage holding a sleeping pup was inside.

Neither of us said a word, we just nodded our heads as a goodbye forever sign.

I grabbed Chibi and broke a hole through the mountain and jumped off the Celestial Plains, once known as the Celestial Empire.

As I fell I held Chibi tightly to me and whispered "You don't have to fight to the death to make me proud. You just have to be alive and I'll be proud of you enough."

* * *

I had just finished another universe. That made 300 thousand in a week.

It has been so long since I last saw Ammy and my son. I miss them dearly and think of them very dearly.

The only thing that I had to remind me of them was a group photo of all the gods and me before Nippon was born. It was taken shortly after I learned of my not yet born son.

I had Ammy in my arms while I kissed her very passionately. We looked so happy together.

I could feel the call of another universe, but I ignored it and headed towards the stone door that lead back to universe I could call home.

I wanted to see them so badly.

I was only a foot away from the door.

With a deep breath I opened the doors and found a horrible sight.

In front of the other side was Ammy, she had blood running down the side of her head, her hair a mess, and a ripped kimono that revealed several cuts and gashes on her body.

She stumbled a little before falling past the doorway and into my arms on the other side.

I held her tightly, angry that I opened the door and now had to do what I born to do.

I pulled out Waru and held it against her neck.

I started breathing heavily and said to Waru and Yoi "Protect Ammy from my brother and sister till I command you to return to your master."

With that, Waru faded out of my hand along with Yoi obeying their master. They now were hiding in the sky, and the earth below.

I carried Ammy back into her universe and was shot at by several bullets.

Unfortunately, I couldn't save Ammy and she was now…

I didn't want to believe it so I asked the shooters "Where is my son?!"

One chuckled and said "He's among our ranks."

"_They took my only child from me…"_

"We are the sons and daughters of the gods that you killed. How does it feel to lose a loved one? It hurts, doesn't it?" Another asked before the group started laughing.

_"They are all laughing at me…"_

_"After they killed her…"_

I bit into my thumb and let the blood into Ammy's mouth.

"_This will heal you and bring you back to life, you won't remember me though. But someday my blood will change and possibly fertilize the egg inside you during the transformation, as your blood is now my blood, as my blood is everything. Though,_ _it will take much more time than what you may think._" I thought as I laid Ammy down and closed her eyes while I gave her one last kiss because I may not be able to hold back the rage inside me and will never see her again.

* * *

I stand up and gave the killers a cold hard stare.

Ammy was already dead, yet alive because my blood is keeping her alive. She was now a part of me.

"You can destroy the empire I created; I can just fix it with a snap of my finger. You can take my son, as long as he made the choice himself I'll forgive him for it. But killing my wife? You get to see for the first time how enraged I AM!" I shouted as Storm clouds rushed in and black lightning struck the ground around me and Ammy.

In the place of the strikes were white flames that made ice around them.

I gave a loud scream that shook every universe.

I created a black and white mist that hid me from the shooters.

I changed into half of my true form.

"_I must have given half my power to Amaterasu when I gave her my blood. She won't know how to use it though, and I don't need it anyways."_ I thought as could hear the bones snapping and breaking inside me.

They reformed and I was now on all four.

I was about 10 meters tall which I believed was the right size for killing them.

I could feel every other part of my body changing back to its original form.

I flapped my wings and blew the mist away to reveal the fear on all their faces.

I read their minds and found out what the Black Gates to Heaven were.

They were a large group of the sons and daughters of the Gods that I killed all throughout every universe.

They all wanted the same thing. Revenge for their fallen parents by ruining or try to kill me.

They got what they wanted, and now they will have to pay the fucking price!

I stretched out my tentacles and grabbed all the shooters by the neck.

I watched as I practically hanged them to death.

Some shot at me, but none hurt me. My body was too hard for whatever they were shooting with.

I snapped the necks of the ones that shot me and let go of one girl who had dropped her weapon before picking her up, I let her watch as some of her friends died and then get eating.

I opened my beak and revealed the millions razor sharp teeth that lined the inside of my mouth.

I dropped each and everyone but the girl into my mouth and heard the survivors scream as they fell in.

I chewed and could feel the warm blood of my opponents on my tongue.

I looked toward the girl. She was shaking like a bad earthquake was going off.

"_Why do you not run or fight for the revenge of your fallen friends?_" I asked.

She seemed to shake more fiercely than before, after hearing me speak into her head, for I cannot talk with my vocals in my true form.

She curled into a ball and rocked back and forth.

I gave a huff and started walking towards the fallen empire, while I stepped on the woman with my talon.

I couldn't keep the anger inside me any longer.

I gave out a roar and got the attention of everyone.

I turned invisible, and used this to climb a large building.

I looked down and saw a group of the attackers.

I jumped down and crushed one under my paw; I then grabbed the closest one to me with my mouth, after they got blasted from the shockwave and rammed their head into the building behind me.

I then used the decapitated body as a weapon and hit every one till the body was nothing more than a bloody pulp.

I stretched my neck from one running away and grabbed him. I used him like a chew toy and slammed him into the ground several times till I threw him in the air and swallowed him whole as he landed into my mouth.

I retracted my neck and sniffed the air and broke through the building on my right.

I saw the entire building was on fire as was everything else.

I saw many dead Celestials being burned.

Though the flames did completely nothing to me, I felt a great heat inside me.

I broke through the wall that I had not gone through and came across another group of opponents.

They had Celestials in chains with them.

_"The God of balance has returned. And he is not pleased with what the enemy has done to his home!"_ I said starring at the enemy.

"Is he saying that he's the dead god?" One Celestial managed to say.

"The rumors of there being a 14th God is true then." Another said to himself.

I didn't dawdle with their conversations.

I grabbed the soldiers with my tail and drew them closer to my beak; I breathed out white fire on them.

I dropped the burning corpses and freed the Celestials before I killed them too.

The delayed rush of adrenaline I get from transforming came and tasting blood to me and I gave a giant roar that would make any one out of this universe shit their pants.

I soon went into a full psychopathic blood rage and couldn't remember most of it.

I saw the enemy being cut, burned, melted, ripped, choked, snapped, impaled, gouged, committing suicide and homicide of their own members after going insane and then sane again, along with several other ways to die.

But I remember that I chased down the remaining survivors to a ship of theirs that was flying off into the distance.

I was in a furry of rage as I ran; I cracked and broke the earth below me with my feet.

I was about to jump off the Celestial Plains and fly to the ship. But I was interrupted when multiple trees appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

I braced for them. I charged through them with ease but was stopped by someone at the edge of the Plains.

I gave a roar that made them fight to stand up and not fall off the Plains.

The roar was translated to "_GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!"_

I the person's face and I was surprised to see who it was.

Ammy stood in front of me, glaive in hand.

She lifted the sword in a fighting style and positioned her feet for the worst.

"I have no idea what you are, and why you have destroyed my home. But it ends here!" Ammy shouted before striking.

I jumped back in time to miss the Glaive.

I didn't know what to do, so I ran.

I ran away and hid from her.

That's when I noticed how small the continent was, it was now the size of a large island.

I walked over to the edge, the ship now gone and saw that we were floating once more.

I destroyed my home much more than what the intruders could ever have done to it.

I just wanted to forget about all the pain that would be brought forth in the future.

And that's what I did… I created an orb that would send me back home when my brother and sister found this universe to settle this matter.

I created a second personality that had the memories of my losses, yet different.

I then created a pocket dimension that I would be living in as my second personality.

I'll then let my other personality take over, and went into a deep sleep that would dull the pain I had.

* * *

I landed and created a creator from where my feet landed after jumping off the Celestial Plains with Chibiterasu.

I snapped my finger and teleported back to the inside of Sakuya's tree.

I stood in front of Ammy holding Chibi in my arms as he slept soundly.

Ammy took her son from my arms and held him tightly.

Even though he was a pup, he would someday be a human. Yet he was also my second son from my blood.

Ammy came over and kissed me on the cheek.

…You have no idea how good that felt.

But I had to cut the moment short when I saw In and Yan walk next to me.

They had finished fighting off all the universes that was a threat.

"Amaterasu, I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible and explain the reason why I'm here, but that isn't going to work out." I said as I placed a hand on top of Ammy and showed her the 500 years we spent together.

I could have sworn I saw a tear run down her face that moment.

"Once a God steps out of their dimension, they will be killed by me. But since I couldn't kill you, my brother and sister would do it. But I made Waru and Yoi protect you from them. They would stop the two of them, but not a simple enemy." I said.

"But, wouldn't I just be revived again like you when you get killed?" Ammy asked.

I took a moment and said "No, you would be revived if anyone killed you but me or my brother and sister. Our killing is certain; no form of magic or regeneration powers can bring back what we kill. I would fight till the end of every universe if it meant you being safe from my siblings. So, when we meet each other in a VERY long time, we decided to make a bet on a three sided coin. Heads mean Yin gets to choose if you get to live or not, you most likely will die. Tails mean Yang gets to choose and he may pick the same thing but may not if his heart isn't cold. Body means I get to choose and we all know what that will be."

I snapped my finger and the three sided coin appeared in my hand.

I flipped it into the air and caught it on the way back down. I placed it against the back of my hand and revealed it.

Heads.

I sighed and walked outside as I heard Yin giggle in excitement as she pulled out her swords.

I didn't look back or shed a single tear in front of everyone. I just had to accept the fate.

I would go on as a heartless and emotionless being; the only thing I would feel would be the rush of adrenaline forever.

* * *

**Wait! Its not over yet! As a bounus I'll add the final chapter of part 1 and explain what I'm doing. Rate, Review, fav, and follow if you want I enjoy people reading my stories. LATER!**


	14. Chapter 13 (End of part 1)

**Chapter 13 (epilogue of part 1)**

**Now, you're probably wondering what Part one means. I'm not making another story (Too short). It'll be like an add on to this story, but later in the future. You can stop here and It'll be all happy, or you can continue and possibly get blown away at what Part 2 contains. But I just wanted to tell you this becuase it came up near the end of part one and I have worked my brain on to get this finished. So if you finish here, Goodbye. If you continue, I have already uploaded the next chapter.**

* * *

**General POV**

"What happened next?!" A young boy asked an old man excited to hear the next part.

"The man named Onmyō was never heard from again." The old man said.

The young boy's expression changed to a disappointed look before he asked "Then, why do we celebrate this day?"

The old man smiled and said "Because it is a memorial to Onmyō and what he did to save the Sun Goddess several years back."

"But what about his siblings?" The boy asked.

The old man kept smiling and said "After what happened with Amaterasu, they continued their duties as the figures of all things good and evil in every universe."

The old man rubbed the boy's hair and asked "Do you remember the saying of the cherry tree?"

The boy nodded silently.

"When the Cherry tree blossoms black and white pedals, the stone doors shall open." The young boy said.

The man smiled and pointed to the cherry tree in the distance, it was producing black and white pedals.

The boy jumped up and down while laughing in joy.

Later, when the sun had set and the moon had risen, before the festival began, everyone gathered around a pair of stone doors.

A young and beautiful white haired woman, in a white kimono with markings on it and one on her head was standing outside of the crowd.

"Who is that?" The young boy asked the old man as he sat on his shoulders.

"That is Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess." The old man said.

"Why is she outside the crowd?" The young boy asked.

But his questioned was answered when he saw the stone doors slowly open.

When they swung all the way, a white dress shoe stepped through.

Then came a man in a white suit with an ink black tie.

Ammy ran up to him and hugged the man tightly before the crowd burst into cheers.

But this is not the end of our story, for the man's stay is temporarily.

He shall soon find out about his Origins.

* * *

**If you do stop here, PLEASE right a review, you don't need an account if you don't have one to put it up. This is not something of selfesh needs, I want to know what you think of my story so i can improve on it. LATER AND GOODBYE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Does everyone know what to do?" Mike asked the group.

The group nodded in agreement, except for Zack who thought that the entire plan was bad.

"K, now I want all of you to not get caught entering or exiting the house." Mike said looking back at the small run downed house.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Zack asked.

Mike looked at Zack with a mischievous look on his face and said "Nothing is more fun, than seeing a sad old failure of a man even sadder."

Zack sighed deeply and said "You just want the item to be sold on EBay for some cash don't you?"

Mike looked at him with a sarcastic shocked look and said "I would never do such a thing! But I forgot to tell you, you're the bait now."

Mike grabbed Zack's foot and twisted it causing it to make a loud cracking noise.

Zack screamed in pain as the other boys went to the back of the house.

"Damn it Mike! What the hell was that for?" Zack asked as he clenched his ankle.

But before Mike got to say a word, an old slim man with a wooden cane and a full set of white hair came out the door.

He limped over and said very demandingly "What happened? Why did you wake me from my nap?"

Mike looked innocent and said "I'm so sorry sir, but my friend here slipped on some ice as he and I were heading to meet up with our girl's and he broke his foot sir. What should we do?"

The old man got on one knee and pulled back the jean pant leg that Zack was clenching onto and looked at it very closely for a minute.

"You said you were meeting some ladies that you know right?" The old man said looking up at Mike.

"Yes sir, the most beautiful girls this city has. We're both lucky to have such women." Mike said with a smile.

The old man gave a slight smile and turned back at Zack before he grabbed his foot and twisted it the opposite way that Mike did it and gave a popping noise.

Zack held his scream in. He watched as the old man got up and walked back to the inside of the house as he said "Take good care of those ladies and merry Christmas."

The old man got inside and shut the front door with a loud click shortly after.

The boys came back as soon as the door shut and two of them carried Zack by letting him lean on them.

"Any one of you got it?" Mike asked.

A young boy pulled out a folded piece of paper and gave it to Mike.

"Well done Johnny!" Mike said after checking if it was what he wanted.

"What is it exactly?" Zack asked.

"It's a picture of that old man in love with some hot Japanese chick, look." Mike said as he held up the photo to Zack's face.

In the photo was the man in his mid-70's, holding a white haired woman in a white kimono in her early 20's with both arms, kissing each other with several other people wearing the same thing as the woman doing their own thing.

"_She is kinda cute. How did that old man get such a good looking girl, let alone pick her up?"_ Zack thought.

"Let's see if we can find this girl at one of the Chinese restaurants or the theater." Mike said as he headed off with a funny looking smile on his face.

_"And how did I become friends with this guy? What girls was he talking about anyways? I'm single, unless… oh, I know who he was talking about."_ Zack thought, remembering that Mike went to "certain places".

Zack managed to walk on his own after a while and said "Hey Connor, you watch from the sidelines a lot. Why is Mike so interested in that woman?"

Connor just shrugged and said "Don't know, but once the old man finds out what we took, he is going to get the lecture of his life, along with the worst beating of his life by an old man."

Zack just gave a little huff with a smile and said "Don't you have a date with your girlfriend?"

Connor's eyes grew big before he turned around, went in full sprint and yelled "SSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII…" all the way till he took a right turn at a corner.

Zack headed back home to his apartment that his uncle gave him for free, being the landlord and all.

* * *

Zack walked up the stairs and pulled out his key, unlocked the door and headed inside.

He turned around and shut the door before turning to see something blocking him.

He looked up and saw the old man before; his height had increased tremendously than the first time they met.

The old man laid his cane against the wall and picked up Zack with one arm as he slammed his back against the door.

"_Holy crap this guy is strong for his age!"_ Zack thought.

"Now I'm going to ask you once, where is the picture?!" The man said with a little anger in his voice.

Zack was about to answer when he felt the door behind him getting pushed.

The old man dropped Zack and grabbed his cane; he seemed to have shrunk to the size he was when they first met.

Zack got out of the doorway and saw that it was Mike as he opened it.

He had the rest of the gang with him, except for Connor who could faintly be heard in the background still screaming at the top his lungs and still saying that one word.

"Zack, what the hell man I thought you were going to help us…" Mike said before he cut off at noticing the old man.

"I didn't know you had company." He said giving Zack a _"are trying to ruin everything?"_ look.

"No, Zack was just wanting me to help him with some things an old man like me would only know." The old man said with a warm smile.

The man saw that Mike put something into Zack's back pocket when he thought he wasn't looking

"What did you just put into Zack's pocket?" The man asked.

"Nothing sir." Mike said with a shrug.

The old man got closer to Zack and reached into his back pocket.

Zack didn't resist because he wasn't sure if the old man would hold him down by brute force if he did.

The old man pulled out a 2 pieces of paper once one as a tear was seen on one side of each piece.

He turned his back to the young boys that slowly backed away and onto the sidewalk.

Zack was the only one that stayed inside for it WAS his apartment.

The old man walked outside without using his cane that he held in his right hand. It looked like he never even needed it but for looks.

His expression was full of anger as he looked at the ripped pieces of paper before he put them in his back pocket.

"Why did you take this picture Mike?" The old man asked.

"I don't know what your-" Mike started.

"I'm not senile you idiot, I may be old but I'm not old enough not to see that this is my most treasured possession." The man said interrupting Mike.

"Now tell me why you took it and what you were doing with it." The man said after a few seconds of silence.

Mike crossed his arms and gave a smirk before saying "I heard that you had a photo that was worth more than any famous paintings I know of. Then when I saw the woman and how old you were, it had to be only a year or so since the photo was taken. I wanted to find this woman but couldn't find her anywhere in the city so far."

"She isn't in the city or in the state anymore. She's… far away." The old man said as he gripped his cane tighter.

"Oh I get it, she sucked you dry and took all your money. That's why you live in that run downed house you would call home." Mike said.

"No, she didn't." The man said looking at the snow cleared sidewalk.

The cars had stopped passing by and the road was empty and all was quiet.

"Then she stopped sucking yours and went to find a younger and bigger man's … to suck on. I can fill in that part, just give me her number, how much does she pay?" Mike said as he and the other boys chuckled a little bit.

The old man stiffened up and said "She would…"

Mike put a hand to his ear and got a little closer and said "Sorry, can't hear you old man."

The old man loosened up and asked "Why are you picking on and old and helpless man like me?"

Mike smiled and said "Why? Because it's fun! You elderly are too old to fight me, and I have more tricks in bed than that whore of yours."

The old man looked enraged and Mike sarcastically looked scared as the man said "She is not a whore! She… she is."

The old man pulled out the two pieces of the picture and smiled faintly.

But the moment was quick as Mike pulled the cane and pieces of the picture from the old man before pushing him to the ground.

Mike then ripped the photo into several more pieces and threw them into the road as a car drove by and were swept away.

Mike and the others laughed as they walked away with the man's cane.

"That was a really bad call…" A voice said.

The boys turned around and were surprised at what they saw.

The old man was different. He was younger! Snow started to circle around him very shortly after.

The snow completely hid the man from the group and Zack's view of the once old man.

The snow dissipated soon after it started and there in the old man's place stood a man in a black suit, with a snow white tie, and with a black fedora on top of his head. He was no older than in his mid-20's.

The man was smiling as he had one hand holding the hats brim down, making it hide his eyes. The other hand was in his pocket with the thumb sticking out.

"I don't really care if you are the old man or not, I can beat anyone in this town. That is if you want to throw down old man." Mike said cracking his knuckles and neck.

"One, I'm older than you think. Two, calling my love a slut is your opinion and I'll just walk on like it never happened, but ripping up the only item I have that reminds me of her is a little bit of a bad move." The young man said.

"If you want to fight lets head into the alley, I don't want to see a young man like yourself get the shit kicked out of him." The young man said as he went into the alley way next to Zack's apartment.

Mike followed him, and so did the rest of the boys, including Zack.

* * *

Mike raised his fist and moved around as if he was boxing.

The boys cheered for Mike, but Zack didn't.

The young man just stood there with his hands in his pocket watching the boy circle around.

Mike threw the first punch straight into the young man's jaw.

But the man didn't move from the hit. It was like it made contact with something very heavy like thick stone yet made of skin and muscle and bone.

The man just smiled and said "You fight like a child, oh wait."

Mike got a little angry and threw his other fist into the man's stomach.

But the man caught the fist and twisted.

A loud popping noise could be heard and Mike tensed up.

He pulled back but still held one fist up as his other was bent a little funny.

Mike tried to kick the guy's stomach but the man caught the foot and raised it up above his shoulder.

The young man raised his left knee and kicked Mike's groin, making Mike fall to the cold, snow covered floor.

"For 20 bucks your mother can kiss that injury and make it all better. For 10 minutes of course." The young man said as he walked away.

The group ran at him but he snapped his finger and they all fell to the ground.

He headed back to the small run down house that the old man lived in, Zack followed from a distance.

There was a loud explosion from behind them and they turned around to see a giant flying Ark in the middle of the sky.

The young man changed into a 5 meter tall creature made up of several different parts and flied up to the ship with one feathered wing and one dragon like wing on its back.

The creature landed and saw a woman waiting for him.

He drew closer and sniffed the woman before wrapping its neck around her neck.

"_It's so good to see you again… master."_ The creature said to the woman telepathically.

"I know, my pet." The woman said wrapping her arms around the creature.

* * *

**So, did you're mind just get blown? If it did then my job here is done. If it didn't then do a review on the chapter thinking what I could have done. Trivia: One of the characters in this chapter is me, or so I think my life is in a nutshell. Can you guess which on is me? The answer will be at the end of this story on the last chapter. LATER!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Creature's POV**

I kept my neck wrapped around Amaterasu till we could hear the faint sound of this planets defense force flying by.

Ammy stepped in front of a monitor that showed Earth and said "Citizens of this universe, I am Amaterasu, a Goddess from another universe here to take over your planet by force if necessary."

We landed in the giant lake inside the city a few hours later and deployed our soldiers, as did the mortals.

Weapons aimed at each other as me and Ammy stood next to each other waiting for the leaders of this country's military.

I had shrunken my size from 5 meters to 3 meters for the fact that I scared even some of our own men with my appearance and height.

A man in a uniform came out and stood at least 10 yards away from us.

Ammy and the man stared at each other for a while until I gave a slight moan.

They then started talking.

"As I said before, I am Amaterasu the Sun Goddess from another universe. I would like to ask if you would kindly not fight us, my poor baby here doesn't want to get full before dinner." Ammy said as she petted my side.

I gave a slight purr and rubbed my head against her in enjoyment.

But I heard something and stiffened up.

I moved my canine like ears around and tried to find the source of the noise.

At the last second I saw a flash on a building's rooftop.

A loud bang went off and I moved one of my wings around Ammy to protect her.

Something hit my wing and ricocheted off it and into the distance.

I roared in the direction and saw another flash in the opposite direction of the first before a bang and then felt something going through my stomach.

I feel down and knew that I was shot off guard and will have to wait for a while to be fully healed.

I laid there and saw that they grabbed Ammy and put something in her, like a sedative or something when her attention was drawn to me in worry.

I tried to get up and fight even though I would be a little bit delayed in reactions.

But I was held down by several soldiers and giving the same thing as Ammy did.

I kept squirming and didn't stop moving.

I was still awake and did everything I could when someone came close to me with another needle.

Then I saw them shooting at me with blow darts from a distance and took several shots before I couldn't move from the drugs.

Our soldiers couldn't fire at them, because they could not risk the loss of their Goddes's life.

* * *

I awoke to a shock at my stomach and bit into whatever was attacking me.

I got shocked again, this time from the neck and released what I had in my grip.

It was some kind of device used to poke creatures with and gave an electric shock.

I felt something around my neck and tried to get it off but was only shocked once more.

I finally looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in a cage that looked specifically made to contain me.

I saw men in lab coats writing stuff down on clipboards and talked about me.

I just laid down with my front two legs crossed and laid my head on them thinking about how I was separated from Ammy once more.

I soon felt hungry and paced around the large cage they put me in.

I jumped up and walked on the ceiling and saw that men in white started to take notes.

I tended to do things most can't do when I'm hungry.

The cage was made of strange looking see through barrier all around it for walls.

The only actual solid things were the ceiling and floor.

I started to moan and give short yelps that made the men write down stuff.

I looked into their minds and they thought I was doing some kind of mating call. I was just asking for food.

Three hours passed of the men researching me and talked to each other.

A soldier came up to one of the researchers and said "When need to ask you to keep the specimen quiet, we can't get any information out of the alien."

"Which?" A man asked.

"Who do you think? A God from another universe, can you believe it?" The soldier said laughing.

My ears picked up at the mention of Amaterasu.

I rammed my head against the barrier and was pushed back.

The soldier laughed and said "Oh sorry boy, but she won't able to see you after I interrogate her. She'll be too busy being on her knees sucking." The soldier said before I used telekinesis and squeezed his throat before he could finish that sentence.

I let go and let him off with a warning that I can kill him, even if my physical body can't kill him.

He pulled out a pistol and shot at me.

Strangely, the bullets went through the barrier and hit me.

I yelled in pain as the blood came out and burned through the floor.

The researchers all wrote down stuff.

I screamed at the group and backed myself into a corner.

I waited till a hole was made in the floor and the floor gave way on my weight.

I screamed at the shocking around my neck from the collar.

But I resisted it as much as I could and held my ground as soldiers surrounded me and backed me into a corner.

They all stayed out of my tentacles reach so I couldn't grab them from a long distance.

One soldier that I didn't notice got to close to me as it tried to put something around my neck. I grabbed him with my beak and shook him like a dog toy before throwing him against a wall.

I flapped my wings and prepared to fly but got a shock from my collar and landed on top of a few unfortunate soldiers.

I got up and was completely surrounded by the soldiers now.

I screeched and yipped at anyone that came close to me.

But I soon saw a man in a military uniform holding someone as they pushed through the crowd and towards me.

I saw a glimpse of the person and roared in anger and barged through the crowd and towards them.

The man pulled out a pistol and held it against my master's temple as he held onto her hands which were cuffed behind her back.

I stopped and roared at the man's face only a few inches from mine.

The man smiled and said "Yeah that's right, you can't do a thing if your master is facing her possible death. She is quite something, other than making all my men drool for her affection she remains quiet during her interrogation. The only thing she mentioned was that you needed to see her."

He was right, I had calmed down greatly after seeing Ammy still in one piece, but if I saw the slightest bit of a tear run down her face I would…

"Talk to the man, boy." Ammy said keeping her head down to the floor.

I sat down and nodded and said telepathically to the man "_What do you want from us?"_

"If you claim to be what you've said to be, then I will need your services."

"_What shall it be?_"

"You are now under the United States of America property, I am your new master and you shall address me as so or as Marshall Ryan. If not, your previous master shall be hurt. The same thing goes for not following orders. Do I make myself clear?"

"_… Yes, my… master."_ I said as I lowered my head to bow.

The man got up on my back and held onto the fur that covered my neck. I did not throw him off since several guns were pointed at Ammy and I couldn't risk it.

The man known as Ryan had removed my collar and ordered a bunch of men to make several things for me.

"Do you have a name?" Ryan asked as he pointed me towards a door that was being held open for us.

I was quiet for a minute when Ammy answered for me as she walked with us.

"He doesn't have a real name, I just called him Leeron."

I went through the door way and saw a platform with robotic arms at the side.

I stepped onto the platform and Ryan got off me.

"We saw you change sizes and want you to change to be 6 meters tall." Marshal Ryan said.

I did as said, and shortly after my change in size the robotic arms started to move and placed this armor around me like a horse with armor in the medieval time, but modern.

The arms placed a helmet on me and blocked my vision for a minute before it showed what was in front of me with a holographic screen and a bunch of numbers to the side before they disappeared and left some radar in the bottom corner.

"You are wearing the latest created suit our scientist could create for you in the past 8 years you've been unconscious." The Marshall said.

I opened my beak and a click was heard as the lower part of the helmet moved with my jaw.

I knew what I was going to be doing. I was going to war with some stranger I didn't know and be leading the way to victory in a war

* * *

**I'm currently debating if I should just upload the rest of the chapters right now, or not. I want to let this story stay as recent as possible in the uploaded thing to get more people to know about my OC. But since I already have finished the story and just haven't uploaded them yet, my mind is literally bursting with ideas for the next. The problem with this is that I don't want to upload all these and pick a story myself since I already have one in mind. I actually want my viewers to decide, yes you. So if you have a show or game or movie you want me to do, I'll give it some thought and might do it. From one month to this day: 11/5/13 I will think of writting any ideas you have for a story (must include my OC since I can't think without a creation of my own in the story). But it must not be pornographic or any type of that sort. LATER!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I rode in some kind of gigantic transport vehicle filled with soldiers wearing armor almost like mine, but they didn't have reins attached to their helmets and I was the only one with black spray painted armor.

"So is this the creature that Shepard will be riding?" One soldier in white armor asked to the one next to him who wore green armor.

"Yeah, they say that it's the pet of Marshall Ryan and was previously owned by that alien that looks like a woman." The green one said pointing to me.

The white one turned his head to me and back to the other man said "You're kidding? I thought this thing was robotic, and did you say that really hot chick that was brought onto Base 132 was an alien? I thought that was…"

I changed my beak into the muzzle of a wolf and the armor followed strangely. I lowered my jaw and leaned forward and growled at the white armored man making stop his sentence.

"Way to go Bill, you made a bad impression on something that could snap your head off." The green one said before leaning towards me and said "Sorry about him, it's a thing that happens in the military often as we don't see women very often and tend to get a little forgetful of proper manners."

The man named Bill let out a huff and said "Yeah sure, whatever you say John."

I became nicer to the man named John who had the number 117 on his shoulder. I became a little less, to the man named Bill.

There were 5 other men and one woman in the vehicle with us.

I didn't bother with asking questions because I was briefed with knowing what was going on. I also didn't trust them.

Commander Shepard of a special team would lead me into battle with thousands of soldiers into a land known as Afghanistan to them. I was trained to fight under their circumstances and only follow only Shepard's orders as she was one of my other masters. I was to meet her there.

We came to a stop and the hatch door opened and we all got out, me being the last one out.

I saw many armored vehicles pass by, soldiers walking around while most stared at me and a dry dirt area with very little vegetation around us.

"_So this is Afghanistan…"_ I thought as I walked around a little bit and got use to the area a little bit.

"Releasing visor"

Suddenly the front part of my helmet opened up and a wave of heat hit my face as the hologram screen disappeared.

I got even more stares at me this time at my face and saw a woman in a strange set of armor that was different than the others.

She had red hair and was wearing black spray painted armor like mine, but had a strip of red and white on her right arm.

As she got closer I saw "N7" on the breast plate of her armor.

"I don't know very many tall creatures like you, but you must be Private Leeron." The woman said.

_"Then you must be this "Commander Shepard" that I was told of."_ I said.

She was surprised that I talked into her mind and not out loud.

"Is there any reason why you just spoke into my head?" She asked.

"_Ever since I was young, I could not speak using what you would call "vocal cords" my master and mother, Amaterasu trained me to speak like this. The only things I can do with using my "Vocal cords" are screaming and sing in a language that I do not know of."_

"Interesting, you were told that you were to follow my command and mine only?" She asked.

I nodded silently.

"Good, follow me." Shepard said with a wave of her hand and started moving back the way she came. I followed.

"If you're wondering why your visor opened up, it's because your armor is made to do that when allies are near and hostiles are nowhere near us." Shepard said as she entered a tent.

The tent was too small for me so I shrunk down to the size of wolf and headed in. Once more, the armor changed its size with me.

She sat in a chair with several others.

"Everyone this is our newest member, Private Leeron." Shepard said to the others.

Each one was different than the other, except for a few.

"This is Tali'Zora vas Afghanistan, we just call her Tali for short; she is a nomad and a good friend to all of us." Shepard said as she got up with a woman that had a strange helmet on that looked like it was made for breathing or something.

She petted me on the head and I really liked that before she sat back down.

Another one got up; his skin looked like it was crisp or something.

"Garrus Vakarian, a Turian and one of the closest friends to Shepard there is." The "Turian" said as he also petted me on the head before sitting.

A woman with blue skin came up to me and petted me first before saying "I'm Liara T'Soni, an Asari and also a close friend with Shepard, we all are. I do hope to know more about you." She also sat down.

A person that looked more mechanical than human came up and didn't pet me but said in an electronic voice, "I am EDI, an unshackled AI of the Normandy; it is a pleasure to meet you Leeron."

She sat back down and a creature with four eyes came up to me and kneeled and said "I am Javik, the last of a proud and smart race known as the Prometheans. I sense that you are hiding something that you do not know of."

He got back up and walked over to his set while he left me confused with what he said.

The last one didn't get up, he looked kinda like a turtle but wasn't and said "I'm not going to greet you like some these fools would; I'm Urdnot Wreav of the Krogans. I really don't believe that this tiny little creature could do a thing to help us."

I growled and my visor moved back into place.

The Krogan didn't seem to notice me and continued to talk.

Shepard cut him off and said "That's enough Wreav I know that you don't like being kind, but at least try not get on his bad side."

The Krogan walked away and didn't say another word.

My visor moved again and I looked at everyone.

"This isn't everyone, some are still on our ship and we might not get to see them for a long time." Shepard said as she led me to another tent.

It was small; they must have made it that way since they knew of my size changing abilities.

It had a matrass on the floor and a bowl of water next to it.

"This is the best that we can give you; most soldiers just get to sleep on the dirt. Since your part of my squad then you get a little more comfort." She said as she held up her arm and a console made of light appeared on her arm as she pressed some holographic buttons before they disappeared.

My armor fell of me and Shepard jumped back at seeing my full body up close.

I shook my body like a wet dog.

"If you can change size, can you change form to?" Shepard asked

"_Yes as long as it's not complex like a human or primate, what is it that you want me to change into?"_ I asked.

"A dog, German Shepard to be exact." She said.

I smiled and "_No pun intended?"_

She gave a little chuckle and said "No, but most animals used here are dogs and mainly German Shepherds. The other soldiers will be used to seeing a dog than what you are. There still getting use to my team. I'll explain that for another time."

With that, she headed out and walked on her way, I changed into a German Shepard and took a drink out of the bowl before lying in my bed.

I looked at the pile of armor I had and thought of what tomorrow brought.

I would soon fine out.

* * *

I awoke to a loud explosion and ran outside after I regained my barrens.

I saw airships flying over us and bullets getting fired from all directions.

I didn't know what to do as I never had faced a battle so quickly.

I felt scared, yet I also strangely felt thrilled to have something new.

Shepard came running towards me and said "Our enemy found the base, let's give them a surprise."

I ran back in and stepped onto the armored shoes. The armor attached to me like a magnet then and they all went into their assorted places.

The helmet came on, along with the visor closing.

I changed into my 6 meter true form, completely destroying my tent.

I let Shepard onto my back and let her take her control by letting her run straight into battle.

I jumped over a trench on the top of a small hill and everything seemed to slow down there.

Everyone stopped shooting and stared at me. Or what it seemed like to me.

I landed on top of a man and grabbed onto one with my mouth and thrashed him around.

He ripped in half and I threw him at a group of soldiers firing at me.

Something happened and Shepard yelled "Shields down!"

I knew what to do and I covered her with my wings till her shields recovered.

I grabbed a soldier with my tail and slammed him against the hard ground several times before I threw him far from here.

I grabbed one with my claw and bit into them.

The taste of blood…

It felt as if my only existence was to taste this.

A rush of adrenaline came over me and spread my wings as I got up on my hind legs and shot white fire that made ice form around me.

Shepard fell of my back and that was fine with me.

I got back on all four and dug a hole.

It soon became a tunnel and I waited in a certain location under the earth.

I could feel every vibration above and waited till they drew closer.

I felt one stumble up and waited just a little longer.

I heard a faint click and jumped up onto the surface.

I was in between Shepard and the enemy.

I launched myself straight out of the dirt and grabbed a soldier before digging straight back under.

It was now a game of cat and mouse…

But the mice were already caught since the start of our game.

I ripped and shredded the soldier to bits in a burrow I made.

I dug back to the tunnel I first made and pressed against the dirt above me.

I felt it move up and knew that Shepard had a little barrier now for protection.

I dug around to the side of the enemy and launched out right there and grabbed one with my mouth and several with my tentacles.

I ripped them apart and used my tail as a bat for some of them as they shot at me.

There was this explosion and a voice in my helmet said "Shields down"

I didn't quite understand but I continued to fight on.

I now felt pain enter my body as I charged at a group of soldiers.

I ripped them apart with great ease, but I couldn't resist the enjoyment for some reason of seeing fear in the hearts of my enemy.

They began to run but I wasn't worried for some reason.

I closed my eyes and teleported instantly in front of the retreating soldiers.

I smiled and revealed my sharp teeth that were stained with blood.

I created so much chaos till I heard a voice yell "STOP!"

I strangely followed the voices orders right before I had clamped my jaw around the last soldier who was very lucky.

I pulled back and sat down as I saw Shepard walk towards us with her pistol in her hand.

I thought she was going to kill the last soldier right then and there, but she fired her pistol around the man's feet and made him start running.

I got in a running position but Shepard stopped me and said "You did enough for them to get the message. But what you did when you threw me off was entirely reckless. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't report this to Marshall Ryan."

I thought for a minute and said "_I tasted the blood of a soldier and felt a huge rush of adrenaline enter my body, the strange thing is that this never has happened before."_

Shepard was quiet for a while before saying "I don't really believe that, but I'll let you off with a warning."

It brought some relieve that she said that, because I did not know what they would have done with Ammy.

We headed back to base and saw many of our soldiers cheering for us.

I just shrugged off their thanks and pats on the side; I didn't really ask to be a part of this.

"_Once I finish helping these mortals, I can kill them all after Ammy is released."_ I thought as I followed Shepard.

I saw several wounded soldiers on stretchers and beds being cared for as we passed by the infirmary.

I felt something after we passed there. Could it have been the fear of what's happening to Ammy? It's possible.

I just shrugged it off and followed her to a large building that looked like a hanger bay for planes.

We walked inside and saw the same kind of platform that was used to put my armor on me for the first time.

My visor lifted and Shepard guided me to the platform.

As I stepped on the platform, the metal arms reached out and grabbed onto my armor and pulled it off.

It removed all my armor and started to do stuff to it.

"Your armor is just a prototype of the real thing, you'll be here for a long time and that machine will repair the prototype suit till the finished version is complete." Shepard said walking towards the hanger bay doors.

I walked to her and asked "_How long will it take?"_

She was quiet for a while before saying "To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure myself."

I then asked "_Why are you and your team different than most of these soldiers?"_

She was quiet again before saying "You should get patched up first. Looks like I'll have to make a few calls to Marshall Ryan about the prototype and its bugs."

She then walked away from me and I stared to head to the infirmary to get the bullets out of me.

* * *

**Sup, I really have nothing to say but it MIGHT get confusing later on. Or so I think, my mind tends to forget things that happened in the past. I'm not even sure if I screwed up majorly with this story by adding the wrong part in or not. We (or rather I) SHALL FIND OUT IN THE FAR FUTURE (20 years from now, more or less). LATER!1**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After getting the bullets I had in me out and got patched up, I went to my repaired tent and took a long nap.

I woke up to more gun shots and jumped outside to see what was going on.

It was just a group of soldiers at the firing range.

I walked around a little more and then heard my stomach growl.

It was around noon at the time and I hadn't had anything to eat so I looked for the mess hall.

As I looked around I saw a few more stares than usual.

It looked like I REALLY did not belong here.

I guess since I didn't have my armor on, it would make me stick out more.

I continued looking and saw Shepard and walked up to her.

She noticed me and gave a confused look on her face.

I looked at myself and noticed something I did not see coming.

I had hands and fingers and skin! I was human!

I surprisingly was calm and did not know why.

Either way, I guess I would try to use my "vocal cords" and talk to her.

"Shepard it's me, Leeron." I said in a smooth calm voice.

She looked at me doubtfully but nodded silently.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I said.

"Not one bit." She said in reply.

Right then and there I heard a loud bang from behind me and turned to see what it was.

An explosion, that was far in the distance.

I heard Shepard talking to someone and turned to see who it was.

No one, she just had two fingers against her ear.

I was just about to ask her what happened, but felt something inside me rush and told me what happened.

I was no longer Leeron for the time being. I was Onmyō for this moment.

"Sir, it's too dangerous for you to be here, we can talk after the threat has passed." Shepard said trying to guide me to the bunkers.

But I shrugged her off and walked towards the explosion.

"_They're digging something up, they shouldn't be digging."_ I thought as I knew exactly who was over there doing it.

My next victims

* * *

Shepard gave up on saving me once I walked outside the base camp.

I saw dust and dirt getting picked up by 3 armored vehicles in front.

I just kept walking.

The cars speed up. They saw me and intend to run me over.

I was not in the mood for games.

I snapped my finger and changed into my black suit with snow white tie instead of being in my exoskeleton suit for my suit.

As one vehicle was only I mere few feet from me, I slammed my fist into the engine of the fast moving car.

The passengers and driver flew straight out and skidded across the dirt, leaving a trail of blood where they hit the dirt.

The other 2 circled around me, making me stop.

But I didn't and walked out of the circle unharmed.

They then began to fire rounds at me. But none of them hit me.

I stopped and turned around with my foot in the air and waited for the next bullet.

I saw a bullet come towards my foot, that's when I kicked it and redirect it back at the driver.

The car went out of control and fell onto its side.

The last one didn't follow me. Good decision.

I continued to walk till I came across an excavation site.

The place was crawling with soldiers and archeologist.

I saw a woman with a pony tail and duel pistols walk out of a giant temple.

The temple was covered with dirt all over it. The only thing not covering it was the temples doors.

I jumped from where I was and landed on the last/lowest level of the excavation site.

The woman turned around and pulled out her dual pistols.

I pulled out her heart for walking in and out of such a sacred and forbidden sanctuary.

All the soldiers started to shoot me after I threw away the woman's heart.

But I never was hit, and walked inside the temple before the blood shower ruined my suit.

That's when I heard them screaming as they saw one of them getting cut ny nothing and into bite size pieces after another.

I closed the door so no one outside could enter, or for the ones inside to escape.

* * *

I knew nothing of the temple, and yet I did at the same time.

I could feel something that made me feel… fear once more inside the temple as I walked through a pitch black hallway.

I saw a generator powering a large amount of flood lights down the long hallway that seemed to stretch infinitely till the lights disappeared in a black wall.

"_Let's have some fun."_ I thought with a smile as I destroyed the generator, making the flood lights all die.

I could hear the yells and mutters of both archeologist and soldiers to others and themselves.

"Are you AFRAID?" I asked as I changed into a trail of black smoke and floated to the ceiling as the soldiers turned on their shoulder flashlights, some used night-vision goggles.

I noticed that the soldiers made a few of them check out the generator.

I sunk back to the ground and behind all the soldiers and archeologist.

"Mmm, what are you doing? Checking out the GENERATOR?" I asked while making my voice sound like it was in the ear of everyone there.

The soldiers turned around and were now facing the archeologist, guns raised.

That's when I phased through the floor and towards the end of the soldiers.

I grabbed onto the feet of the soldier in the back where only his buddies beside him could see him.

I made a hole out of black smoke on the ground and started to pull him through the floor.

"OH GOD, HELP ME!" He screamed as he tried to pull his ankles out of the smoky hole.

I had him and he was not going to get away.

A few of the soldiers tried to pull him out, but I smacked them away with the black smoke.

I now had the man waist deep in the floor, still screaming for his life.

I drew my body out and leaned next to his ear and said "This won't hurt a bit… it'll just feel like what you would call, hell."

I went back into the floor and closed the hole, cutting off his upper half from his lower half that was now deep in the earth below them.

I played around with the archeologist and soldiers before killing them, one by one.

It was now down to the last three soldiers with their backs to each other and against the closed door I shut.

I lightened the atmosphere and removed the feeling that I was still there in them.

But the entire moment that they went back to where their deceased allies were, I was right behind them.

"Mike, grab the explosives off Jon and put them on the door." One soldier said to another who did just what he said.

"_Mike? Are they talking about… payback time."_ I thought as I morphed into the old man I was when a young boy ruined my only reminder of Ammy.

"Mike, is that you?" I ask in the same imitating voice of the old man.

The soldiers turn to face me and the atmosphere got heavy once more.

"N-no way… it's been way to long for you to still be alive." The soldier named Mike said as he backed away from me.

I gave a smile that revealed thousands of inhuman fangs.

The rest I cannot describe in mortal or simple god words. But it was quite the spectacle.

I had changed back into my human form and continued walking down the dark hallway until I came face to face with two giant stone doors.

I gave a slight gasp at what the doors had inscribed on them.

These were the same doors I use to travel through dimensions.

"But how?" I thought as I placed my hand on the doors.

I felt an immense power that completely dwarfed my own.

The door had spoken to me at the time and said "If you have it, what can you exchange it for something of equal value, while you can exchange it for the other too?"

I thought for a moment before saying "Vlast' znaniya pri Znaniye yest' sila."

The doors moaned and opened slowly as I knew what I had to do.

I had the ability to sacrifice power for Knowledge, but never the other way around.

Inside held power that would help me remember something. I don't know what though.

I took a deep breath and drew out the power I had and replaced it with knowledge that soon filled my head.

"_Not enough…"_ I thought as I drew more power out for knowledge.

I started to see things that weren't there.

_This temple…_

I started to drain myself of all my power and was running almost out.

I could feel the laws of gravity applying to my body and my aura vision fading.

I soon couldn't feel the great power that was behind the doors I opened.

My hair started to fall out.

My suit turned into a mixture of black and white mist and fell to the ground.

I started to grow weak and found out that I had sacrificed the last of my power without me knowing and was now giving up my new mortal life in its place.

The same saying "With age come's great knowledge."

Though I remained to look like I was in my human 20's I felt like I was dying.

I tried to stop but something kept making me go.

I found out that the great power in front of me was taking over.

I fell to the floor.

I couldn't move as I felt my chest in incredible pain.

I couldn't feel my arm. I knew what I was having.

I was having a heart attack.

I tried to convert my knowledge back into power, but even the amount of power I had was not enough to know how to exchange knowledge for power.

I realized that I could not win the fight and… gave up… for the first time in my life.

Before everything went black as I saw figures walking out of the unexplored room walking past me.

They all looked like me, some female and some male. All wearing a suit just like the one I had.

I gained enough knowledge to realize that I had no shadow, and neither did my replicas.

I started to hear voices and whispers at a fast past that I could not keep up with.

The last thing I heard before dying was the sound of a baby crying.

This is how I would find out about my origins.

* * *

**Hello everyone! It has been a while since I uploaded a chapter, the thing is that I intended to put Chapter 16 the same day as chapter 15 was put up. But I got side-tracked and forgot. But if you know who some of these characters are then good for you! I will say that if you think My OC wasn't evil, you were dead wrong. Onmyo is neither good nor evil, so killing (example, not any hate here) Jesus like he did with Lara Croft wouldn't effect him. I added that becuase I felt as if I was lacking it in Part 1. I'm done with my rant and you will see a new character that is based "kinda" off me. LATER!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Narrator's POV**

I ASKED FOR A DIET!

…

WHAT DO MEAN WERE ON?!

…

What… I…

Oh, um…

*silence*

*Clears throat before talking in an epic narrating voice*

Long ago, where only one universe existed and held one of everything. No alternate form or parallel self from another universe existed.

Everything in this universe is like the fingerprints on your fingers. Nothing was exactly the same and held only one of each mortal, god, and demon.

As for the trees and rocks, they… uh… they never looked alike. Not a single one was alike.

*Stops epic voice and gets up*

*Locks studio doors and blocks it with unnecessary equipment*

*Goes back to chair and takes a sip of Coca Cola*

Yeah, great job producers…

I'm taking over this narration!

Look, this is what happened. Only one universe existed and there were no alternate or parallel versions of someone or something or anything for that matter.

What happened with that everyone existed in that single universe since it was the only one at the time.

I'm getting paid by the letter so… RANTING TIME!

*3 hours later*

And that is how I broke the 8th wall.

I am currently up to… $10.

Great….

Anyways, since everyone existed in this single universe, all the gods and demons lived in that single universe.

They fought for several years, 45 eternities or something like that.

Hold on… I had my 3rd grade history book here somewhere that said that in, I think the chapter before God paid the electricity bill in one universe is…

Ah, I'll look for it some other time.

Any ways since this lasted for so long, the Gods and demons came up with this great idea.

A blood summoning would take place on both sides.

The Gods created Yoi Yunibāsaru, or Universal Good in English.

While, the Demons created Yunibāsaru Aku, meaning Universal Evil in English once more.

At the time, they had added some of the blood of the other power as a safe guard, in case one of their own betrayed them.

You can't kill something made of your own strength right? It takes water to kill fire. You see where I'm going with this?

These beings that they created were the strongest things ever created, UNTIL… they came face to face with each other when the time rose to fight for the first time during a great battle.

A few gods and demons died at the hands of the two powerful creatures that could cut through its opposite power like a hot knife through butter.

That reminds me, I need to get butter at the store after this awesome narration.

Milk… yeast… butter… corn… steak… ex-wife repellant… crazy aunt spray… ant spray… more paper…

Sorry got lost in my grocery list, where was I?

Oh right, the epic story that the producers are trying to make as cheap as possible, but they hired the wrong narrator for that!

But the two creature's blood was also spilled.

The field that the battle had taking place has no name.

Cheap, I know right?

But we shall call it… mmm, the battle of Onmyō, meaning Yin and Yang in English. (AGAIN!)

Our story starts with the Japanese Sun Goddess, Amaterasu walking through the field that led to the tie of the greatest battle in history.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to press random buttons and figure out what they mean and make this story much better.

I've also got to meet Terry Crews at Gold Gym to train him for his newest Old Spice Commercial. **LATER!**

* * *

**General POV**

Amaterasu lay against the shrine that was built on the hill as a memorial to those who lost their lives during the battle of Onmyō.

They even let the demons write the names of their dead on the stone.

Amaterasu had the scares to prove that it was a fierce battle that day.

She looked up and watched the clouds go by as she felt her sun warm her skin.

She ruled this solar system as did many other Sun Gods and Goddess in other solar systems.

She and several other gods watched over a portion of the Milky Way Galaxy that included her Solar System.

But there was something she was forgetting…

She closed her eyes to think and thought deeply of what she was going to have to do.

She never really did like long conversations between her and someone else.

She felt the ground shake slightly and the cry of a baby in front of her.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her feet and saw a young baby, wrapped in a white blanket with black hair crying.

She picked up the child and the baby stopped crying instantly as if the baby knew it was in safe hands.

Ammy bounced the baby around as she looked around to see if anyone was there that was watching from a distance.

But she was cut off from her search as she felt an evil presence inside the child that was being held in her arms.

She pulled out a small divine dagger and put it against the baby's neck.

The baby opened its eyes and revealed bright sea blue eyes.

It saw the dagger and grabbed it with its hands and started to suck on the handle.

"_I can't kill an innocent child, nor can I let something of such evil live._" Ammy said as she watched the child unknowingly sucking on the thing that could kill him.

The baby stopped sucking on the dagger before it caught on fire with white flames.

Ammy threw the dagger as far as she could.

_"That was something."_ Ammy thought looking at the direction she threw the dagger.

The baby just smiled and clapped its hands as if it enjoyed the sight.

Ammy looked at the child once more and smiled softly.

_"Infants don't know right from wrong so maybe…"_ Ammy started to think inside her head.

"_It's going to take a lot of convincing."_ She thought.

"_I should give this child a name though… how about…"_ Ammy thought.

"Onmyō, yes, that's a great name. You shall be taken good care of Onmyō." Ammy said to the baby with a smile as she went

She started to head back to talk to other Gods, hopping that they will not kill him.

She never was good at lying.

* * *

"NO and that's that!" Zeus said to Ammy about the child.

"Zeus please, what about-

"I said NO and none of the other Gods will allow it either! We have to kill that abomination before it grows up and learns it not like us! Think of the children the other Gods have, what do you think will happen when they gain the ability to sense evil presences? They will end up dead!" Zeus said with a loud boom in his voice.

"Zeus just hear me, what if Hercules wasn't raised right and never believed you to be his father, what if he used his strength for his-

"DO NOT BRING MY SON INTO THIS! HE WILL BE NOTHING LIKE THAT CHILD YOU HAVE FOUND! HE NEVER WOULD BECOME SUCH A DISGRACE TO HIS TRUE MOTHER AND FATHER!" Zeus shouted with a flash of lighting in the background.

Crying could be heard in the background in another room and Zeus pushed Ammy out of the way and towards the crying.

Zeus was about to open the door when he heard grunts and yelps of pain mixed in the crying.

He went into the room and saw his little boy, Hercules crying next to a dead Pegasus that he got for his birthday.

Zeus thought the crying was coming from the young boy Ammy had found, but it wasn't.

The young boy was kicking the crap out of two little demons in a corner.

Zeus was shocked by this and could not believe that his son did not fight after losing a friend.

That's when it hit him; infants don't know any better and don't know how to handle a situation.

_"But this boy…"_ Zeus thought as he rubbed his beard.

He picked up his child and cared for it while making another Pegasus out of some nearby clouds.

The child calmed down and went to sleep after wasting so much energy in its body crying.

But when Zeus looked back to see the other child, it was gone!

He walked out of room and saw Ammy holding him in her arms.

The young boy was asleep as Ammy cradled him in her arms very gently.

Zeus sighed and walked closer to her and said very gently "I may have underestimated the young boy, but even if he fights off his own kind he cannot be raised near the other gods and their children. If you give him to some stranger they might be a bad influence to him and those around him. My best suggestion is to head back to your solar system and raise him there; you should find a way to raise him without putting him in danger of evil."

Ammy only nodded and walked out of Mount Olympus and towards Earth, back in her solar system.

"_I will raise you like my own. I'll also find your real parents if I can."_ Ammy thought as she held the sleeping child closely into her arms.

"Come on! Get up and fight!" One of the Punks said as he kicked Onmyō in the stomach as he curled up into a ball and covered his head.

One of the other kids walked over to a young girl that watched from a distance.

The boy grabbed the girl by the hair and dragged her around a corner and into an alley.

The rest of the kids stopped beating Onmyō up and followed the one with the girl while making comments of how dull and weak Onmyō was.

"Just like his mother!" One of the boys said before the group burst into laughter.

That's when Onmyō snapped a little.

He got up, like nothing happened to him.

He wiped the blood running down the corner of his lip as he walked down the same alley.

He didn't need to get their attention once they saw him at the end of the alley.

They all snickered and looked at each other as they drew closer.

The one that insulted his mother stepped forth and looked at him before back at the group.

"You've got guts kid, to bad they'll be all over the place since you got up and followed us when you shouldn't have." The boy said cracking his knuckles.

A few of the boys pulled out switch blades and butterfly knifes while some broke old rusty pipes off the wall and used them as a bat.

The man that talked to Onmyō threw a punch straight at his face.

Only to get pushed to the side by Onmyō's back hand.

He placed another hand against the man's collar bone area and pushed him into the nearby wall.

A faint crack could be heard and Onmyō leaned into the man's right ear and whispered "Insult me all you want, but when you bring her in…"

Onmyō pressed harder on the man and a loud crack could be heard.

The man gave a gasp as if for air before being kneed in the groin by Onmyō and then falling to the ground knocked out.

Onmyō didn't even move or show any emotion as he saw the group start running.

He turned around and started walking as he put his hood on.

"Um…" A young voice said.

Onmyō turned around and saw the young girl standing there before she bowed and said "Thank you."

She then ran off in the other direction that Onmyō was heading.

The best bar to meet some friends of his.

* * *

**Onmyō POV**

"You look like hammered shit." Frank said as he looked closer at me.

"I feel fine, besides those guys are just a couple of idiots. They tried to do something they shouldn't have or they would have regretted it." I said pulling my hood over my eyes to shield them from the bright light bulb.

"I thought you couldn't fight." Kate said before taking a chug of her beer.

"I didn't and I won't, my leg had a bad moment to spaz out." I said remembering the moment.

I took a drink of my vodka and wiped my face.

"I'm still surprised that you're not drunk from drinking at such a young age." Ethan said.

"I'm 20, and you just turned 21 about 2 weeks ago. Besides, Kasu lets us drink since she knew my mother for free." I said as I refilled my glass with vodka.

Kasu was the owner of the bar and quite the drinker for her age. She knew my mother before I was even born.

Ethan was a dirty-blonde short haired man that just turned 21 and my closest friend. He was pretty smart in school, but outside of that he was as an idiot.

Kate was a black haired woman with her bangs covering part of her right eye. She's about 25 years old. Like Ethan, she was incredibly smart both in education and outside of school, but more successful in the dating department.

Frank was a brown haired man that is older than Kate and is a hardened military veteran. I honestly don't know how old he is, yet he has the anger of a bickering old couple.

These were some of my friends that I had, and I had many friends

I practically knew everyone in the universe, I even had some enemies. But they were the least of my concerns.

I felt a finger tap my back and turned to see who it was.

It was Joel from another planet in a different galaxy that had been overturned by an infection that as no known cure.

The infection is like a zombie infection dieses, though the infection doesn't stop once they become a "zombie".

They start out as a walker, which is an infected being that has lost all but some of their humanity. Then there is the runners, they have no since of mercy and are extremely fast because of that. The next one and possibly 2nd to worst is the clicker, the clicker is blind and produces a clicking noise like that of a bat to find its way around. They are dangerous if they grab onto you, if any of these infected grab onto you, they will bite you and you can possibly become infected.

But the only one that doesn't bite you is the bloater; they are BIG and shoot out a spore of the infection in an air form. If you stay to long in the spores, you will get infected and these tubs of fun are few in numbers, but are strong if they grab onto you.

But I met Joel when he was fighting a bloater; I stayed out of it of coarse and thought of something as I dodged from left to right. That's when it hit me, literally.

I was hit and thrown back into some gas containers. Fire was their weakness in the short run of things.

"Hey Joel, what do you need?" I asked.

Joel pulled up a seat and sat next to me and asked with a sigh "You remember Ellie right?"

I nodded and said "Ellie is the girl that you were traveling with when I met you, right?"

He nodded and said "I don't know this for sure, but I think… you know what? Never mind, she would kill me if I told you it and I was right."

He got up and then left without saying another word.

"_Weird…"_

As he left I saw Roth, a friend of the long gone and always missing Mr. Croft, the father of Lara Croft step closer and take a seat where Joel was just sitting.

"Hey, long time no see!" Roth said as he signaled Kasu for his usual.

I smiled and replied "Same here."

He smiled and asked "Is it true that you turned down Lara's offer to help her find Yamati?"

I simply nodded.

He took a drink of his liquor and thought for a minute before saying "You know Lara has a thing for you. Your smart, strong, fast thinking, reliable, handsome, never get into fights and you know every language there is in the universe."

I smiled and said "Lara may have a thing for me, but there are plenty of other men just like me and even better."

He sighed and said "Well, if you want to, the Endurance won't be leaving for a few weeks. If you change your mind, then just come aboard the Endurance before it set sails."

With that, he got up and started to walk towards the door.

I saw something rush through my head as he passed by and said "Roth…"

He turned to me and I paused for a minute before saying "Don't trust Dr. Whitman and keep Lara safe."

He smiled and nodded before heading outside.

"You should accept Lara's offer, I would." Ethan said with a smile.

"I know that smile and tone of voice, you would have just wanted to get into her pants!" Kate said as she punched Ethan in the arm.

We all laughed and drank our liquor and had fun till the sun went down.

* * *

**Hey guys! It feels like its been forever since I last put a chapter up. I don't know why though. But, we are nearing the end of The Forgotten and I just wanted to tell you this; I will be adding one Chapter a week now. The last two go together and I dont want to mess up. Also, did you like my Narrator? I honestly could not come up with a way to explain this in a General POV, so I added a part of myself to the story, you'll see other me's very soon. One last thing, I used Ethan becuase he is a very close friend to me, the way I described him partially true; I'm older than him by a year. LATER!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

Hey what does this button do?

*Presses big red button*

*Explosion heard in background while someone screams*

"MY CABBAGES!"

… Oops.

* * *

**Onmyō POV**

I walk up the dark streets of the city, towards home.

I was still sober and still drinking on the way there.

As I drew closer I could feel the presences of people following me.

I stooped and turned around and said "I know your there, stop hiding."

At that moment a small group of men came out from an alley I passed a while ago.

"Congratulations you found us, but that was a terrible mistake." The man in the middle said.

The street lights blew out and we could only know see what the moon showed us.

"Might I ask who are you?" I say setting the bottle in my hands on the ground.

The man in the middle smiled and said "Let's say, were… old friends of your mother."

The group started laughing and I knew that they had something planned for me and her.

"My mother was never friends with people like you." I said pulling my hood back up from the autumn chill.

I saw the smile fade on the men and the one in the middle said "You're right; we had a… complicated relationship."

"You're all wanted men that my mother hunted down, aren't you?" I ask.

The man in the middle gave a grim look and said "The dreaded Amaterasu, one of the greatest bounty hunters in the universe and her son is standing right here in front of me."

I smiled and said "I'm not like my mother, but even for her health, she can still kick your ass three ways to Pluto."

The man smiled and said "She can kick the buckets ass three ways with her injury."

They all started to come at me then with several melee weapons.

That was a bad line for them to say, because I snapped a little.

I started to think of what will happen

_I'll wait for the first to come get me, a knife user._

_He'll try to stab me in the abdomen and fail as I stepped out of the way._

_I'll grab his arm and used my strength with his forward momentum against him to flip him onto his back._

_I'll twist his hand and fracture the wrist joint, making him drop the blade in pain._

_Pick up the blade and throw it far into the distance as another comes at me, this one with a baton._

_He'll swing downwards and towards my left knee as I was busy with throwing the knife._

_Jumped and do a 360 kick into his cheek with my foreleg._

_Fall onto his side, knocked out._

_Another will come at me with a hatchet this time, aiming towards the left side of my neck. I shall guard my neck by hitting the un-held handle part of the hatchet that the wielder is holding with the back of my left forearm. Raise right arm into the air and hit part between neck and collar bone with hand. While stunned, wrap left arm around his weapon wielding arm and dislocate arm._

_Kick feet from under him and make him fall as to make him unable to get back up with ease._

_Pick up dropped hatchet and…_

I was interrupted from my thinking as the first came at me with the knife.

I did as I thought before and ended up throwing the knife as the baton wielder came at me.

I did the jump and successfully kicked him, knocking him out.

The hatchet user came and didn't see it coming, as expected.

I started to think of what to do as I reached for the hatchet and it instantly came to me when I picked it up.

Block the bullets.

The man in the middle had pulled out a gun as I raised the hatchet and blocked successfully blocked 2 out of 4 bullets. One missed me.

That one bullet hit me in the knee and made me fall in pain as blood started to come out.

I dragged myself away from them as fast as I could, but to no avail, they we're faster and circled me.

_Shit…_

The man that shot me reloaded his gun, and I could clearly tell it was a 5 shot revolver now.

_Shit…_

He placed his foot on top of the hatchet's blade and aimed the barrel of the gun at my back hand

_"THIS is gonna hurt…"_ I thought as I closed my eyes and tensed up.

…

…

**_BANG!_**

I let out a scream as I felt the pain and warm blood rush out of my right hand and onto the cold cement ground.

I felt him place the barrel against the other hand and heard the loud bang go off with a ringing added into my ears this time.

"YOU FEEL THAT?! FEELS LIKE HELL DOESN'T IT?! HA?! THIS IS WHAT I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH AFTER YOUR MOTHER NEARLY KILLED ME!" The man said aggressively as he placed the barrel on my un-damaged knee and fired once more.

I screamed and started to struggle but was put down instantly as the other members held me.

They flipped me onto my back as the man placed the barrel of the revolver exactly onto my already shot knee.

_"THIS IS GOING TO REALLY HURT!"_ I thought as I closed my eyes.

…

**_BANG!_**

"AHH! FUCK!" I said as I felt the bullet that was in my knee first, get shoved out and through the rest of my knee, replacing it with a newer bullet.

"I think that's good boss." One man said as he started to loosen his grip on me.

"NO!" The man with gun known as "boss" said snapping at the man.

He placed his grip back on me even tighter this time.

"No… not until I have avenged my comrades and kill the bitch's son." The boss said as he placed the barrel against my forehead.

I closed my eyes and waited for the final bang and end it all.

…

…

…

**Click**

I opened my eyes and smiled at what I heard.

A dud was inserted into the gun.

I gave a BIG sigh in relief and gave a slight chuckle at the end.

But that joyous moment soon ended as he replaced the bullets with 5 fresh new ones.

I didn't close my eyes this time, maybe because I had lost the fear after that screw up for suspicion.

I saw him pull back the hammer and tighten his index finger around the trigger.

**Click**

Another dud, I couldn't believe my luck!

He pulled on the trigger again and the same thing happened.

He did the same process till he grew tired and aimed it away from me and towards the man above me that held onto my shoulders.

**_BANG!_**

The man fell dead with a bullet in his head; I could feel the blood on my chin and through my hood as it started to seep through.

_"Guess someone above is watching me?"_ I thought as I found out that the bullets wouldn't shoot me, but it would to anything else.

I don't know how, but my wounds had already healed and I felt stronger.

I grabbed the hatchet and swung it blindly into the man trying to shoot me.

I saw that I had cut his shooting hand off and used the flat end of the hatchet as a bat and clubbed the man's head in.

The rest I cannot remember, I must have blacked out or something because I woke up in my mother's house.

* * *

My coat and clothes were off me, I lay in the guest room of my mother's house.

"_Why am I here? I remember walking home and…"_ I thought as I couldn't remember what happened at a certain point from the bar to wherever.

The door opened and there stood my mother with some fresh clothes in her hands, she was as beautiful and young looking as I remember when I was a child.

"Good morning Onmyō, did you sleep well?" She asked.

She laid the clothes at the foot of the bed and sat on the edge looking at me with her usual warm and welcoming smile.

"Ok I guess, but why am I home?" I ask rubbing the back of my head.

My mother took a deep sigh and said "I'm disappointed in you Onmyō, you went to Kasu's bar and used her to not only drink under aged, but for free at that too. You got drunk and started a fight with the people at the bar."

I felt ashamed that I must have done that; I could remember me fighting this small group at once and winning.

I broke my rule to my mother to never start a fight.

But that still did not explain why I had no clothes on and why I was taking to my mother's house instead of Kate's since she knows when to stop drinking and has been in a few bar fights of her own.

Yet, something didn't feel right. I could hear a ringing in my ears very faintly. I didn't notice it at first, but now I started to hear it, and it was getting louder!

The ringing started to sound like a siren later, I covered my ears in order to make it stop, but it was inside my head.

My mother's warm face faded and was replaced with an expression of worry; I didn't know what she said because I was pressing on my ears so hard I could only hear the loud siren going off in my head.

But out of nowhere, it stopped.

Just like that, it stopped and everything was alright.

I moved my hands away, caustically at first and then I set them on my legs.

"Are you ok?" My mother asked very concerned.

I simply nodded, thinking it was the effects of a hangover taking in; I did have a high pain tolerance, so I probably couldn't feel the headache.

I started to feel the pain in my head start to kick in at that moment.

**_BANG!_**

I jumped and saw a vision of something, unlike with Roth; I could see what it was.

I was shot multiple times in the limbs and twice in one knee.

I had chopped off a man's hand with a hatchet and then used it as a club with his face.

I ripped off the grip of the men holding me down and proceeded to smash the man's face in with the sharp end of the hatchet.

**"YOU DARE DEFY THE SON OF THE LEGENDARY SUN GODDESS, AMATERASU?! I SHALL SEND YOU TO A PLAIN NIETHER HEAVEN, HELL, PURGATORY OR LIMBO! I SHALL DESTROY EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR SOULS!"**

I felt something enter my back and turned to see that one of the men tried to stab me in the back.

I smiled as my grip on the bloody hatchet tightened.

I swung the weapon in my hands fast and hard at the man's knees.

I completely broke through both knees and made the man fall onto his back.

He scrambled, trying to get away but it was no use.

I curb stomped the man's head like a mango.

I threw the hatchet at the farthest man from me and it landed right in his groin.

Another came at me with a bowie knife.

I didn't move and let the blade sink into my shoulder.

I heard the man laugh and give a faint smile as my head hang low like I was dead yet balanced and not able to fall over.

I grabbed onto his forearm and squeezed.

**_POP!_**

His arm exploded under my grip and he stepped away, screaming in pain as he stared at his missing forearm.

I pulled the knife out of me and threw it straight into the throat of another man.

That's when they all pulled out guns and circled around me from a safe distance.

I didn't let them pull the trigger.

I made them aim their own gun at their own head.

I hadn't moved an inch since they pulled out the guns; I was commanding them.

They all removed the safety off the guns.

"Fire"

They all pulled the trigger and killed themselves right there.

That's where the vision stopped.

I was quiet for a while before saying "You're lying…"

My mother let out a quiet sigh and I could hear her say to herself "I knew this would happen."

She got up and left the room.

I took the moment to get dressed in the clothes she set out.

She came back with some different clothes, a suit this time.

It was black with a snow white tie and a black fedora that had a no designs or feather on it.

"This is from your father; Waka gave him this after telling that you would need this after your first fight. I tried to make this day never happen." My mother said as she brushed the clothes softly with a faint smile.

"Whenever your father tried to wear it, he would complain about it being odd." She added looking up at me.

She held out the clothes for me and I took them and headed into the bathroom in the hallway to change.

I never wore a suit and tie before, yet I already knew how to tie the tie correctly.

I was never taught to tie anything in my life which was the strangest part.

As I put the belt on, I looked into the mirror and saw that it fit me perfectly, as if it was tailored to fit me.

Whatever my father said about it feeling odd is strange, it felt like the softest thing in the world and as comfortable as possible.

I placed the fedora on my head and stepped back at what I saw in the mirror.

A man in my place but he looked nothing like me.

His entire right half was made of white flames with a black eye, on the other side was the entire opposite, instead of white flames it was black flames with a white eye.

I looked at my arms, they were normal. Then I looked back at the mirror, the image was gone and there is stood in a black suit with a snow white tie.

I opened the door and stepped outside and saw my mother sniffling as she sat against the edge of the bed looking at a picture of our family.

I walked over to her and sat next to her.

I looked over her shoulder and saw that it was the only photo that remained after an accident that burned down the entire house when some exposed wiring made contact with a slightly rusted out gas pipe and water from a rain storm that seeped through some of the cracks in the basement.

Dad died trying to get me and mother out of the house.

We we're running towards the entrance, sadly our house was much bigger than most and some falling debris almost landed on us if father didn't use his body to stop the fall landing on us.

I was still young then and don't remember most of it, but I remember how dad died.

His flesh ended up sticking to the burning wood and he couldn't get out.

I still remember that smile of his before the entire house fell on top of him.

The photo had me being held by my mother and father with one holding my arm.

We we're all smiling in the photo, at least me and mother were.

The photo was the only one that survived in the fire.

The corner piece which held my father's face was burned as if an omen.

Mom grabbed onto me and burst into tears, I had no idea what was going on with her.

She had gotten over Dad's death, and moved on but… it was like she was saying goodbye to her last remaining family member.

She dried up her tears and pulled away from me, she smiled and said "Lara is trying to find the Sun Queen Himiko, on Yamati. I can't really explain much now, but if you go with her and the crew, I left some advice for you to find something of yours I found soon after your birth."

"Mom, I don't understand. What's going on? You sound like I might not see you again." I said confused.

"Right, it's just that… my little boy has grown up so fast and has yet to experience the best things in life and I might not be there to experience them when they happen, like every mother." She said as she pulled a case under a trap door that was hidden under the desk used for work the guest could use.

"Take this, and go with Lara on the Endurance, she has great instincts and they'll be put to great use." Mother said as she handed me the case.

I was about to open it when she placed a hand on top of it and said "Open it only when you need to and don't stop to talk to anyone, not even your friends."

I simply nodded and hugged my mother goodbye before heading outside and back into town and towards the docks.

I never question my mother, she always knew what was best.

I had to get to the Endurance before it set sail to find Yamati.

* * *

**You know something? I just noticed how dark that whole fight sceen was. BUT I DON'T CARE BECUASE YOU COULD'VE SKIPPED IT! I did tell you that in the start of one chapter. Note: To all those who have played Tomb Raider 2013, with Lara Croft. I am not making this a crossover, it was just something that had been in my head for God who knows how long. But I knew that if I put this into the story, it would no longer be about Okami till the end of the game for Tomb Raider. And I know that you are more interesting in Okami right now then something, ****_slighty _****similiar. So just a heads up; the next chapter will have little of the game. Review, fav, and follow if you want. LATER AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I woke up; not on the beach, but on the dock the Endurance was at before setting sail.

Though the Endurance was no longer there I didn't know why I was back home and instead on an island.

I didn't think about it too much. I couldn't explain it, nor did I have the chance to go back to wherever Lara and the rest of the crew are.

I couldn't even call for an SOS because I had no idea where they landed and if they were in the Devil's Triangle or not.

I couldn't do a thing except go back to my mother and tell her what happened.

I didn't even have the briefcase anymore.

Yet I still had my hat.

I started to head towards my mother's home; that's when I started to see smoke in the distance, so I ran as fast as I could.

When I got there I saw my mother holding a glaive in her hands and in front of her was a man.

It happened so quick, but my eyes were able to keep up.

Mom ran at the man with an incredible amount of speed and sliced the man's arm off with one swing as she got close.

She stopped in front of the man in order to get a good swing and cut the arm completely off.

But it was little help; the man's arm regenerated as fast as it was cut off.

My mother tried to jump back but the man was faster and grabbed her by her face with one hand and lifted her off the ground and smiled.

A large and loud shatter filled the air, cutting out every other sound there was.

* * *

I just stood there, tuned out from the world.

My emotions were gone, I had no anger, sorrow, joy and any other I have not yet described.

I was just… nothing.

The man said something as he wiped the blood off his hand on…

He walked towards me with that same smile never have left his face.

He said something to me.

I think it was along the lines of "If I were you, I would get out of here before something bad happens to you."

He then wiped the remaining blood on his arm on me before walking behind me and out of my sight.

I didn't move…

What was the point?

I couldn't fight him; I just saw what he was capable of. I'm nothing more than a single mortal.

My life started to slowly pass through my mind from this very point in time, to when I was born.

But then it continued after that, it continued to a Great War that looked like the same place where Mom's house is/was. Gods were fighting demons and demons against Gods. Among those demons was that same man that passed by me a while ago. He looked nothing like what he was just a moment ago, but I could tell in the way he smiled as he cut and slashed his enemies.

In the center stood two Gods, one of universal good and the other of universal evil.

They spilled the blood of their opposite and that's when the past started to play forward.

The blood had soaked into the earth, blood of gods and demons don't leave if they are incredibly powerful.

That's when I saw it, my birth.

The blood of both Yunibāsaru Aku, and Yoi Yunibāsaru had mixed together to create me.

My full true name is Pyuayunibāsaru chūsei, meaning; Pure universal neutral.

But my non real mother called me.

"Onmyō." I said out loud making the man walking away stop.

Whatever each God and demon create, they use a little bit of their power and a portion of that power is what makes it what it is.

Each creation they make has a small portion of their own blood in it.

I am everything that the gods and demons create.

My mental state is the universe and demension itself, which is now shattered into infinite pieces that no longer make up this single universe and demension.

Whatever I kill, I kill a part of me.

But an infinite amount at that.

"I am everything and nothing, I am everyone yet no one, I am everywhere and also nowhere; I am Onmyō, the newest and most powerful god there is." I say turning to the man who killed Amaterasu, my non-birth mother.

"You, being a god? AH! Don't make me laugh kid, but I just killed one right here and know and- where's the blood and brain that I smeared on your suit?" The man said as his smiled faded.

I adjusted the fedora to not fall off and then held out my arm to the side.

Out of the ground and air, came a grey-silver like smoke trail that was not from the burning house.

The trail ran across my palm and I closed my grip on the smoke.

It started to take the form of a sword with Yin-Yang symbol on the hilt. Though it had no hand guard like almost every other sword does.

The man imitated that he was scared and I cut him off right there.

After looking at the blade, I saw that it was a katana, but I knew that it could change into other things.

I will not give this sword a name, because it does not want one yet.

I give the blade a swish and the ground in front of me split in two and white flames rose from inside the split.

That's what I cut the man off with.

"I will let you escape this one time, but if I ever see that damn smile of yours ever again… I'll kill you right where you stand… dad." I say letting Father run like the weakling he his.

He vanished out of my sight, which was a good thing.

The power I had just unleashed was not even near its full capacity.

The ground around me started to get crushed by this new power of mine.

I could see every new universe and demension that was once a piece of my mind.

I could feel every being in each one.

I hadn't even hit the surface of my power and I knew.

I had passed the strength and power of man and was reaching that of a powerful God.

The surroundings around me were completely different know.

Instead of what was once a grassy field is now a dried up waste land.

My power kept rising as did my feelings and sights into other universes.

It just grew and grew till I had passed the length of any God.

I suppressed it as much as I could, but even the amount I held back I was too strong so quickly.

My hair turned white and almost looked like it was on fire with white flames.

I snapped my finger knowing I had to do something and quick.

A large temple rose this would be the strong hold for this new power.

I teleported to the middle of the largest room in the temple and stabbed the unnamed sword into the ground.

Instantly, the power I was still obtaining started to pour into the sword and the large room at a very fast pace.

The growth of power stopped and was now growing by using the sword instead of me.

Yet, I started to lose these memories that I were just gaining and ran outside in order not to lose all them.

I made it out alright, but I had made sure I would not forget a few things.

My name, my power, my brother and sister and my new rule to kill any God either holy or demonic that steps outside their universe for whatever reason.

Waru and Yoi were made out as a substitute for a weapon of the one that resides in the temple.

I hoped I never have to unleash such power that I knew, was still growing.

* * *

I woke up on the stone floor of the temple, still alive.

The great power that had once been inside this temple was inside me.

I did not die, the power that resided inside me were remains of the power itself and tried to absorb the missing portion before recognizing its master.

I had done it; I had achieved what I was looking for, the ability to change knowledge into power.

This may not make since to a lot of you, it does to me.

You know what you're capable of, only if you look back at what you did in the past.

In this case, I am capable everything.

I forgot that I had the power to destroy everything with just a thought.

All the people and creatures I knew were split when the universes were created. But none of them remember me.

I could just snap my finger and I could fix everything. But I will reject that option till as a last resort.

Before, I couldn't control anything. Now, I can control whatever the Gods and demons make with a thought.

I had matured and can now control this endless power that still grows even to this minute.

I walked over to the sword that had been stuck in the soil for several endless lifetimes and pulled it out.

Inscribed on the blade was my name in Japanese.

It then changed into several different languages.

I waited until it finished and then produced a sheath for it.

I tied the sheath to my back, but the handle of the blade lay at my waist, not my shoulder.

I then headed outside the temple and to finish my business.

I opened the door to come across several of the once allied soldiers my other self-had worked with.

"Drop the weapon and get on your hands and knees!" One of the soldiers shouted at me with his rifle trained to my head.

I took a moment to think and said "Yeah… that's not gonna happen."

They then opened fired on me and put several holes into me.

I fell onto my back unmovable.

One of the soldiers came over and flipped me over and tried to take my weapon.

But I knew she was too heavy for them, even if she was a katana.

At the form she is now, she weighs about the same as the force of 300 black holes.

I grew tired of watching them fail at picking up my weapon, so I started to regenerate my body and fixed my suit in the process that had grown back when I was unconscious.

"Do you lift?" I asked the soldiers with a smile.

I then pulled out the blade and with little movement and effort, I cut their weapons like water.

That's when the rest of the soldiers started to fire on me as the other were killed by my blade.

The blade started to sing in a lovely woman voice and all the men dropped to the floor with nosebleeds.

The women that still stood tended to them as she stopped singing.

"They're not dead, they're just seeing things that dwells within each man's heart." I said to a woman that was tending to one of the men.

I then set out to find where Marshall Ryan was, I had to deal with this now and humiliatingly to him.

I may have unlimited power, but what's the point of being so powerful if you don't give the enemy a chance to win? Absolutely nothing, that's what.

* * *

I found the place they we're hiding.

They were able to create bases on the shore of Antarctica.

Their military must have had a lot of power in order to survive such cold weather, and not get covered in snow overnight.

But it did not matter to me; I was able to tread through what would have been waist deep snow for a normal mortal with ease.

But I soon found myself at the building that held her.

I brushed the snow off my pants, put my fedora on, straightened my tie and knocked on the door.

Then I kicked it down 3 seconds later.

Handguns and rifles were aimed at me, some picked up a bottle on tables or a utensil on a table.

"_Guess I'm in the mess hall."_ I thought walking in.

"Hello, I am… well, that doesn't really matter to you fine… gentlemen." I said trying not to say mortals.

I stepped off the door and placed it back in place before it fell.

I then turned around and asked "Do any of you know where Marshall Ryan is? I have to speak to him about the woman that he is holding."

Silence

I sighed and said "That's alright; I don't want to level the building with the lowest layer of ice under the snow. So I'll ask again, where is Marshall Ryan?"

"He's in his office, that's down the hall from here and towards the holding cells. You'll come across a choice at the end of the hall, take the one on the left and you should come to his door." A soldier said that held tray as a weapon.

I nodded and followed his instructions with my hands in my pockets as I silently snapped my fingers.

I came across the door that had a sign on the side that said "Marshall Ryan, do not disturb at current time."

I knocked on the door and heard a scream coming from inside the room beyond that door. "CAN'T YOU READ THE DAMN SIGN?! OR DID YOUR MOTHER NEVER TEACH YOU THAT?!"

I put my ear against the door and heard whispers that I could and couldn't make out exactly.

I activated my aura vision and looked past the door.

I am not going into detail but I will say that I furious with what I saw.

I broke down the door with a strong gust of wind and walked in.

The Marshall stopped what he was doing and started screaming straight into my face.

"SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DISTURBING ME IF YOU WEAR SUCH FANCY CLOTHES, BREAKING DOWN MY DOOR?!" He yelled at me while I covered my face from his spit as he yelled.

"You talk too much." I said as I grabbed his face and slammed it against his desk.

He struggled before he passed out from lack of air.

I let go of him and turned to see Amaterasu, smiling.

She started to open her mouth but that's when I cut her off and said "Don't try and fool me, dad."

Amaterasu's smile disappeared for a moment before reappearing again.

"How ever did you find out?" She asked putting her hands on her waist.

"That smile, you keep forgetting to pay attention to my words and did something that I wouldn't expect." I said very bored-like.

She smiled and said "Yes it's true; I took the lives of my other selves, along with their power. I am the only remaining one that exists of me."

"Then you were strong enough to take control of a strong God or Goddess. What happened to your real body?" I asked.

"Destroyed, it was disintegrated by that damn Yoi Yunibāsaru, is he still alive to today?" She asked.

"Yes, along with his sister and I, but why did you take over my father's body right before he died." I asked.

"You wouldn't believe it; I had frozen time before the building collapsed on him. What seemed like seconds to those around him, were centuries for him. He only wanted to see his family one last time and not like the way it was. I wanted the immense power that you held inside you." She said twirling her hair.

I huffed and said "Then you are not my real father that I am glad about. But why take the life of my father then and not earlier?" I asked with a faint smile of relief.

"It takes a long time to convince a man of making a pact with a demon like me, especially if their wife is a Goddess. The best time to strike, is when they are most desperate. When I took your mother's life it surprised me that her head shattered like glass and cut out all sound, even the crackles of the roaring fire of the house." She said stretching.

She changed her smile slightly.

"That wasn't her skull that was my mental state creating the universes that you traveled. You are the only one that I did not kill when I felt you entering a universe. It soon became natural to me and I forgot about it." I said.

She started to untie her kimono slightly and adjusted the clothes to reveal a lot of cleavage.

"_He's trying to use my loves body to seduce me… really?"_ I thought not phased at all at the sight.

Her smile still held as she drew closer to me.

"You can take advantage of her you know? She can't see or hear any of this; you can do what you please with her body. I'll even "leave" the body so you won't have to worry about any one hearing what's going on. Just do as I command and her body can be all yours." She said pressing her "melons" against my chest.

I could hear a faint click as if a door was being shut and turned to see that the door that I had broken down was back together and in its rightful closed position.

My attention was drawn back by the demon controlling my love before kissing me and taking off my hat and throwing it to the side.

She reached for my belt and undid it and removed it from my pants.

She got on her knees and reached for the pants.

I stopped her and said "You know that I am not some fool who will fall to the looks of a Goddess, even if she is my love."

She pulled her hands back and said "Really? Then why do you love her so much?"

"She was my mother, I loved my mother and she loved me. When I forgot all that happened that day my emotions for love were buried deep inside me; only to be uncovered by a universe that held a large part of my mother's love for me. In short I had a large head start on something that did and didn't start." I said.

The demon in Ammy moved her hands back to my pants before saying "Well if they both are someone you love then it's just double the fun!"

She unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them to see a terrifying display.

Parts of every living creature that the Gods and demons had created were hiding inside.

Hands, feet, claws, talons, tails, eyes, teeth, roots, fins, ears, fur, organs; they were just simple parts of forms that I could take on.

The demon controlling Ammy jumped back as I zipped my pants and buttoned it again as I put my belt back on with my fedora.

"I am going to ask you this once, get out of Amaterasu's body now." I said looking down on her.

The demon just did that same smile and said "Why should I? You and I are of equal strength now that have your blood running in this woman's body."

The demon showed even more cleavage and asked "Are you sure you don't want this? Kill me, and I'll escape your loves body before you deal the final blow to her. With the power that you wield you cannot bring back gods and demons from death. That is your ability; Buddhism does not apply to what god and demon you kill. The same thing now goes for me as well; if you die I will give you and your love the last few moments together before you go to the eternal grayness. But if you kill your love, then I will have weakened you greatly emotionally, mentally, and physically. So, what will you do?"

I was quiet for a moment.

The demon smiled and started to take off the kimono Ammy wore and said "I know that silence and expression, you don't want to admit it but I get it."

I smiled and snapped my finger and the kimono retied itself to Ammy's body.

"You think I am of the same level as you? I know that you can go into that form I go into. That was only at half power, full strength and I would be just more hideous with more parts. All out, and I won't even have a physical body." I said.

I snapped my finger and the body of Marshall Ryan disappeared and universe started to have black rips in it.

I saw the demon inside Ammy struggling to breathe and move as I stood perfectly fine. The constant growth of my power was slowing down.

"You're probably wondering what's going on and why you can't breathe or move. Well, just killed every mortal, God, and demon that existed in every universe in the blink of an eye. This is the same amount of chaos as when my brother and sister stop fighting for a very long time. Someone is duplicated from the large amount of buildup that they hold. It's hard to explain it if you haven't lived it or tried to prevent it. But killing everyone is a little bit easier than the other with my power know." I said walking back and forth.

"You see, I can now control EVERYTHING and ANYONE that both Gods and demons created. I just made them all commit suicide in short. The lack of good and evil makes every universe the same thing, bleak and dead. We aren't even in the universe we currently were in." I said ripping a bit of the wall and revealed the crossover that watched over every universe.

I grabbed Ammy's body and threw her into and her body landed on an invisible floor.

I stepped in before the entire universe behind me disintegrated into shreds.

"I too am feeling the effects that you are feeling, but I'm much more use to it and I am stronger. Since you, I, Ammy, brother and sister are the only ones that are still alive the goodness and evil in us are being forcedly put into the dead bodies of mortals, gods and demons." I said flipping Ammy's body onto her back.

"I have many things to say but I'll make this short. Ammy's soul is stronger than yours because she has my blood, you don't have a body and that makes you not able to tap into my/her powers. You may feel that power, but not use it. If you were to break away from Ammy's body you could slip under the grasp of every universe and live as a "too weak to absorb" soul, if you don't, you might die and I will be able to save Ammy." I said lighting a cigarette.

The demon in Ammy tried to say something before the body went limp.

He left the body and was absorbed.

I could hear his scream in my head fading away.

I snapped my finger and everything was back the way it was before the death of everyone.

Ammy had left her universe, even if it wasn't her I had to do it.

Give a beggar a million gold and he will notice that bread isn't the only thing for sale. She would remember this moment and feel the power that was reborn in every universe.

I pulled out my blade and saw that it had a little ring on the end of the hilt so I could put my finger through the ring and pull the sword out with greater ease than reaching for the handle.

"_I'm just delaying myself, you shouldn't be either."_ I thought as I heard a faint sob and felt a drop of water on my hand.

I raised the blade over my head and struck Ammy.

I put the blade back and I closed Ammy's eyes.

I pulled some paper out of a drawer that was inside Ryan's desk and reached back for the katana which now was a pen.

I heard the changing weapon speak to me and smiled at what she said.

I wrote down what I needed and summoned the doors that I was so used to seeing.

I placed the pen back in the sheath as it changed back into a sword.

I stuck the paper onto the stone doors before open them to see the crossover once more.

I turned to look at Ammy; I walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead before walking passed the doors as they closed behind me.

I snapped my finger just once and to insure what I had done would not be in vein.

* * *

**Hello everyone, this is not the end of the story. We have one more Chapter and then this story is over, I hope you have enjoyed it so far and don't forget to put a review down. I'll see you next week.**


	22. Chapter 22: Reset

**Chapter 22 (epilogue of part 2, final)**

* * *

**I do not own anything as before, and I only own my OC.**

**[Okami: Reset (Thank You) Remix By: Step]**

* * *

_To who I hope finds this,_

_What you see is the life of someone very precious to me._

_She is the love of my life and the only one that took that love from me unknowingly._

_She may seem to be a little young for knowing, but she will outlive your life span by several._

_I wish it did not come to this, but I must ask you this very important task that I insist you follow._

_I am what you could call a God, but stronger than any and all._

_The door that you see in front of her is a passage to something that no mortal shall step in._

_I only ask you these few things._

_Take care of her; she needs to be raised to be the kindest and greatest girl you can make._

_But she needs to be strong willed and will stand up for others._

_Do not tell her of me and hide this door greatly. Even if the room is destroyed and all that stands is the door do not let her, or anyone else find it._

_They can't, but if she does open it you may never see her again the same way._

_Raise her to where she cares for everyone and stands against those who don't care for her._

_I don't want her to be bullied because of her appearances._

_ And do not speak of this to anyone but your __closest__ spouse or other._

_If your spouse will not allow this, then tell her/him God demands it._

_If they/you do not believe in God then you shall feel the wrath of one that is more powerful than any other._

_Her birthday is November 2__nd__, and 16 years from now I want you to return to this place with her._

_Do not bring anyone but you, your love and her._

_There, you shall meet a man of great power beyond anyone's capabilities even the Gods and demons._

_That man is me; do not ask any questions._

_I will let you say your goodbyes and last hugs, for she will not be coming back._

_She will follow me through the doors and to a place you shall not venture if you want to live._

_She will not recognize this face, nor will she after I'm done with her._

_A mix of memories will be put in her; you will be thought dead protecting her from demons and she found out what she is in that waken moment. She will become what she is._

_My once beautiful woman is now reduced to a new born child with no memories of her past or me._

_I beg of you to take care of her, I would do what I want to, but it would just cause her permanent death._

_Please, raise her right._

_If you'll do it for money I'll give you money._

_If you'll do it for power, I have plenty of it._

_If you'll do it out of the kindness in your heart, I shall make sure it will be 100x that._

_If you raise her for to be a …, then I'll show you what it means to be that._

_Don't cross me, at least keep her alive if you can._

_The reason why I cannot raise her myself is one of many._

_One is my job, for it has been reset due to current events and I must take care of it knowing the problems._

_The other is that of her, she will grow attached to me, as I am purely immortal and she isn't._

_I do not want her to know me as I am forgotten by all and shall stay like this._

_… For… the… best…_

_I shall meet you here, 16 years from now._

_Her name is Ammy_

_ Signed,_

_ Anonymous and Wasure (the forgotten)_

* * *

**Listen to the rest of the song if you are still hearing it, or reset it. You get to choose.**

* * *

I was relieved to find that Ammy was a well-mannered and kind; even if she didn't want to part with her fake parents she could feel the call of home.

We had stepped through the doors before they closed and disintegrated into ash and were blown by a non-existing wind.

I held her hand as we traveled through the crossover.

I still remember those words.

"It's like were in space, but with air, gravity, and no sun!"

The smile that held onto that face was like a shot with a harpoon in the groin, but emotionally.

The once filled sorrow teenager was filled with excitement at the beautiful site.

She was no god, so I had no reason to kill her.

This was the birth of a new start for her, me, and everyone else in the universes.

We stepped back into her home to see the beautiful field and the feel of warm spring air on our faces.

We walked to the cherry tree that was blooming black and white petals that were falling to the ground.

Ammy sat down as I kneeled on one knee and placed my hand on her head.

The warmth and softness of her hair sent a chill down my spine.

I started to give her god like memories and took back my power that was fused with her.

She was fallen asleep from being so weak, but she would be alright.

As she closed her eyes the last petal fell and the tree died.

I walked back to the doors and passed them.

When the doors closed, it felt like everything that happened before this moment started to play again from birth to now.

I heard them shut and then they shattered into a million pieces like glass before disintegrating.

I dropped to my knees and I could finally cry.

That was the last time I was ever going to see my love.

The door to the universe was destroyed by me and it is now cut off from other universes for the rest of eternity.

Only I could enter the universe, but there would be no point to it. I would just get Amaterasu killed again I have seen it in the future.

It would be by my hands or my own doing; this was the best way to prolong that from happening.

This Amaterasu wouldn't be the only one that I killed too. I would have to kill hundreds of them for stepping past the world of god and demon and towards another.

* * *

**Rate, Review, and follow. This is Onmy, saying goodbye to Okami; and until next time, I hope to see you; in my next story with Onmyō. I will be coming back, and I will have better experience righting these. When? Around 1 year from now and I will put much more effort into it then this one. My name is Connor, for those who wanted to know what it was from the question on Chapter 14. This is Onmy saying Goodbye for now.**


End file.
